Our Unbreakable Bond
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Taken from Berk's 400th-year celebration; Hiccup is held captive for a year and set free by two unlikely saviors. Returning home broken and with amnesia; Hiccup recalls nothing until the day he re-bonds with Toothless, which results in Hiccup leaving the village when he remembers the pain of rejection. Hiccup ends up finding the ultimate comfort in the only one he truly trusts.
1. Search & Rescue

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **~Author's Note;** _Hey, my awesome readers. I'm back with another Normal HTTYD setting story, and yes; it will be a Toothcup pairing! Hiccup will remain all human and male, as Toothless is staying all dragon and male. Figured I'd mention it now before you all start asking me if I'm changing genders, forms, or species. Oh, and this takes place during Race To The Edge years, so Hiccup is about eighteen/nineteen-years-old and the teens are living back on Berk because of the whole volcano destroying The Edge thing. Just assumed to give everyone a heads up on that information. All that aside; I do hope you'll enjoy the story! With that wrapped up, here's the first chapter!_

 **Search & Rescue**

 _{Hiccup's POV}_

Berk's four-hundredth-year celebration must have been a crazier party than I first thought. My head was throbbing as I slowly opened my eyes, and blinked to wake up a bit more. I smiled as I went to greet Toothless, but I didn't see him. Suddenly, I realized that I wasn't even in my bedroom; I was in a cell with one window. I felt that my arms were tied behind my back, so I struggled with sitting up to get a better look. I glanced outside to see nothing but open sea. Was I on a ship?!

"Oh, look! He's finally come," I heard a voice as my eyes instinctively narrow. Two guards walked by while I glared.

"Where am I?" I demanded.

"Shut up," one man ordered.

"Who are you?" I tried again.

"I said to shut up!" the guard steadily became angrier. I forced myself to stand and get to the cell door.

"And I said to tell me where I am and who you are! What do you want with me? Where's Toothless? Where are my frie-," I started but was shoved back against the wall. I groaned a bit and looked at the male.

"We don't want anything with you except the money promised for bringing you in. Your friends and dragon are back on Berk; we don't care about them," the guard spat out. The money promised for bringing me in?

"What money?" I asked.

"There's a bounty on the head of the teenage boy with auburn hair and green eyes that rides a Night Fury," the man explained. I scoffed.

"Take me back to Berk! You're not going to like what happens when my friends and father come for me!" I warned.

"Does this kid ever shut up?" the other man finally spoke.

"Doesn't appear that way," the first man sighed.

"You're gonna regret this," I said.

"They'll never find you; we took while the party was still going on. It's morning now, and we're miles ahead," the man chuckled. Not long after, they walked away. I sat against the wall with a sigh. How did they take me with all that celebrating in swing? Had I walked away and got knocked out? That would explain the throbbing spot on the back of my head right now. It didn't matter. I wasn't there, and Toothless was; everyone would know right away that something was wrong. No, they would find me, but until then I should keep an ear out for any information. No one else got taken, just me. It had to because of the dragon riding, and it made sense to take the person who rode a Night Fury; the most feared dragon known to man and likened the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Not Toothless, though; that dragon was harmless. Well, until people hurt me he was.

I knew things like this could happen when there were Vikings on the backs of dragons; it was an unpopular opinion. All of this started when I was fifteen-years-old; the day I shot down a Night Fury. I had the chance to prove to everyone in my Tribe, the Hairy Hooligans, that I was like them. And then when faced with killing a dragon; I wouldn't do it. I stared at Toothless, who is the Night Fury I shot out of the sky with a bola, and saw myself. I knew what it was like to be wounded, weak, and helpless. I saw Toothless close his eyes to resign to his fate, and I suddenly realized how wrong it felt to do this. I did something that no other human had ever done; I let Toothless go. The tables turned; Toothless had the chance to kill me, but instead; he roared in my face and took off. The bottom line; we let the other one live. Toothless became my best friend, and together, we ended the Viking and Dragon war that was about three-hundred-years-old by defeating Red Death; a monstrous dragon who controlled smaller ones and forced them to raid.

I still say the funniest thing is that when I shot Toothless down, I took his left tail fin; I did invent a rig that allowed him to fly again, by me riding him, which is where the dragon riding started. But in the fight with Red Death, Toothless ended up biting off my left leg to save my life. I was the first Viking ever to befriend a dragon; Toothless and I bonded with a mutual understanding of one another, and regardless that he's a dragon; Toothless is my _best friend_. Yeah, I have Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Heather, and even Dagur, but I wouldn't have them if it weren't for Toothless. I've never had an easy life before that fateful day. My mother was taken by a dragon when I was a baby, and my father had to raise me alone. I ended up with Gobber as my mentor, and he taught everything he knows about blacksmithing. Before Toothless; I was invisible to everyone, even my dad. I was regarded as the village trouble-maker because I was different. I love to invent, and most if not all of them failed, resulting in damages. I didn't have friends, but I was regularly picked on and teased for being a screw-up, and my unusually slim figure. I'm not like the other Vikings; I'm a hiccup, a runt because of being born early. I've been told that I almost didn't survive my birth, but I guess I pulled through in the end. I was fifteen, born before the others, but still the shortest. Currently, I'm about eighteen and a half-years-old and the tallest, but still ridiculously skinny. It may not appear it to others, but I am strong from all the forge work and dragon riding.

Oh, and I've always known Dagur, but he isn't a Hooligan of Berk. Dagur is the son of the late Chief of Berserker Island. Dagur is also older than me by about three years. Dagur loved to pick on me too, always called me his brother, and I hated it. At first, Dagur wanted war because of the dragon riding, but he's come around to being a rider himself, and entirely different from learning that Heather is his sister. The others and I met Heather when I was sixteen; she washed up on Berk's shores to get information for Alvin the Treacherous; Chief of the Outcasts, about dragons. I guess Alvin had kidnapped her adoptive parents. We saved them, and didn't see Heather again until after the gang, and I moved to Dragon's Edge, an island beyond the boundaries of the Archipelago and about a full day's flight Northeast of Berk. Heather was on the search for Dagur because he killed her adoptive family, and then it came out later on with help from my dad that Heather is Dagur's little sister. Heather found a baby Razorwhip dragon, and named it Windshear; then she taught herself to be a dragon rider. For Dagur and Heather learning they were siblings; it wasn't a great reunion, but the two came around to accepting one another as a family in a battle with Viggo and Ryker Grimborn; Dragon Hunters, a whole Tribe of them too. There was this object called the Dragon Eye, or that's what I called it. It could show us all these different dragons, where to find them, it was a map of the dragon world! It was Viggo's, and there was a war over it. Viggo used it to capture, enslave, and sell dragons. We used it to protect them. Eventually, it was destroyed. Overall, though, Dagur saved Heather, twice and now both were living on Berserker Island and allied with Berk. Dagur is a dragon rider too; he has a Triple Stryke named Sleuther; another dragon we saved from the hunters.

So, yeah. That's my life. Once again; I know being allied with dragons isn't a favorite concept to many, but it's way better than having a war between us. I don't see why others wouldn't want peace, and I guess it's something I'd never fully understand. When Viggo, Ryker, and the other enemies had been dealt with; my friends and I returned to Berk because of the volcanic eruption and lava destroying everything. I know Ryker went underwater, don't know if he lived. Never found out what happened to Viggo; we thought he'd been killed in the volcano since he fell in, but that was proved to be wrong later. Viggo survived, and was seen by Astrid with another guy named Krogan. There was a battle, but we have no idea what happened to them. We safely relocated all the dragons from The Edge, and decided it was time to go home. After all, I am the next Chief of Berk, and it's coming up to the point where my dad will start my training, and then I'll take over. At the moment; I didn't know where I was headed and who wanted me, but I was going to find out. It was morning now, so I knew that Toothless was awake and probably had alerted the entire village of my sudden disappearance. I'd be saved soon; I knew they would come for me.

…

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=The Night Before=**_

Berk was celebrating its four-hundred-year anniversary, and it was a huge event. The other island's Chiefs and Heirs had come out, but only allied ones. Not all the Archipelago Tribes liked the peace with dragons, but they would respect the decision and leave it to the dragon riders if there was a problem. It was expected, not everyone was required to change. Hiccup had been with his friends; Dagur and Heather too, enjoying some weaker mead since they were over eighteen and could drink. Toothless was never far from his rider; that was just their bond, and everyone knew it. Anyone who ever tried to hurt Hiccup found out pretty quickly that it wouldn't be tolerated by his Night Fury. Also, just about everyone knew that regardless of being a dragon; Hiccup's best friend is Toothless hands down.

"This is some party," Heather remarked gently while standing between Astrid and Dagur.

"I know right? And it's great to be home," Astrid agreed with her friend.

"I must say that I've missed living here," Fishlegs smiled.

"Same," Ruffnut and Tuffnut banged their heads together. Snotlout just took another drink while Hiccup was relaxing against Toothless. It wasn't late, perhaps a little after 10 pm. Astrid noticed that Hiccup hadn't said much since they returned to Berk, which happened two weeks ago. Hiccup had been the one most against leaving since they knew Viggo was still alive, but with some convincing that the hunters were dispersed or too afraid plus the Dragon Eye being destroyed; the friends got Hiccup to agree to return home. Astrid moved next to Hiccup and nudged him a bit.

"Hey, you alright?" Astrid inquired.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm okay, Astrid," Hiccup replied with a nod.

"This is Berk's four-hundredth anniversary. You're the future Chief, but you look miserable to be here," Astrid pointed out.

"Just got a lot on my mind," Hiccup informed.

"Look. We know you didn't want to leave, but what choice did we have?" Snotlout remarked.

"As much as I hate to agree with Snotlout; he's right, Hiccup," Fishlegs interjected softly.

"We did what we could to stay on The Edge as long as possible," Astrid put her hand on his shoulder. "But we can't stop the volcano," she reminded.

"That's not what's bothering me; I know there's nothing we could do," Hiccup muttered.

"What's wrong, brother?" Dagur asked now. Hiccup used to hate Dagur calling him that, but it was when Dagur was Deranged; he still was, just not nearly as bad as before. With how far Dagur had come; Hiccup could see him as an older brother type figure.

"Viggo is still out there," Hiccup looked at him.

"He's got nothing, Hiccup. The hunters are gone and refuse to keep fighting us; the Dragon Eye is destroyed. Viggo is no threat, dead or alive," Heather pointed out.

"But what if the Dragon Eye isn't gone? I threw it in the volcano, Viggo fell in. It erupted moments later, and Viggo survived," Hiccup stated. "All I'm saying is that the possibility exists, and we might not have seen the last of Viggo or the Dragon Eye," he finished his mead before getting off Toothless and stretching.

"If what you say comes to pass, then we'll deal with it. For now, we're home, and things are peaceful. Why not enjoy it?" Astrid suggested.

"I just can't ignore it, Astrid. Not when there's a chance Viggo is using the Dragon Eye to find and sell or kill dragons for _business_ ," Hiccup sighed as he started walking away.

"Where are you going? You're the Heir; you have to stay," Astrid wondered.

"I'm only going to the bathroom," Hiccup rolled his eyes. Toothless got up to go with him. "You can stay, bud. I'll be right back," Hiccup rubbed the top of his friend's head with a smile, then Hiccup walked out of sight. Toothless sat back down, but his eyes never strayed from the path Hiccup took. It was him being protective like always. The friends went back to talking, enjoying the celebration, but Toothless felt like something was off; he couldn't shake the feeling either.

…

Hours went by, and Hiccup didn't return. What was worse; the friends hadn't even noticed the disappearance of their fearless leader. Hiccup was the first dragon rider, and taught them, plus he was head trainer for Berk's Dragon Training Academy, so it made sense to name him the leader. Toothless didn't like it, and growled lowly. This got the attention of the riders.

"What's the matter with him?" Dagur wondered.

"No clue," Snotlout shrugged. Toothless darted away from them, following the track Hiccup took before. Toothless knew that Hiccup would have spent the extra time to relieve himself in the outhouse outside his father's home. Toothless reached Stoick's place, and sniffed around. Hiccup wasn't here, and hadn't been for a while. Where was his human?! Toothless began trying to track Hiccup, but it only showed that he'd been at the house and never came back to the group, so where would he have gone? Toothless didn't like this; something was wrong. From where Toothless was, he roared out loudly. In the village square where the celebration was happening, Stoick looked at Toothless and wondered what would make him do that.

"Astrid," Stoick called her over to him as Astrid came. "Where's my son?"

"I have no idea. Hiccup said he went to use the bathroom hours ago but never came back," Astrid informed. Stoick made his way to Toothless.

"What is it, boy?" Stoick asked the Night Fury. "Is Hiccup okay?" Toothless gave a head tilt; signaling that he didn't know. "Where is he?" Toothless warbled low, and Stoick could tell that Toothless seemed anxious, and worried. "Dragon Riders! Sky patrol; find Hiccup!" Stoick ordered.

"Aye, sir!" the riders nodded while gathering their dragons, Dagur and Heather too, then beginning an overhead patrol for their friend. As midnight fell upon Berk, the riders returned.

"Nothing, Chief. We've looked everywhere, and none of the dragons can pick up his scent. Wherever he is; he's hiding well," Snotlout reported. Toothless warbled with concern now. Stoick didn't like this; it wasn't like Hiccup to take off, especially without his dragon.

"We'll find him, Toothless. Don't worry. We'll get Skullcrusher and try to track his scent," Stoick patted the Night Fury's head. Moments later, Skullcrusher was next to Toothless while Stoick had gotten one of Hiccup's shirts from the day before. "Skullcrusher," Stoick said; the Rumblehorn sniffed the article of clothing then began sniffing the ground. The riders walked along with Stoick and Toothless as Skullcrusher continued to search. Finally, around the back of the island below the cove on Raven Point where there was a beach, Skullcrusher stopped at the edge of the water and looked out.

 ** _Why have you stopped, Skullcrusher?_** Toothless asked the Rumblehorn, though, the Vikings only heard growls, grunts, and warbles.

 ** _The scent disappears here, Toothless. Perhaps Hiccup took one of the smaller boats out?_** Skullcrusher replied.

 ** _No. If Hiccup wanted to go anywhere, he would have gone with me for a fly. Hiccup isn't a fan of being on boats; he gets sick. There's gotta be something else._** Toothless insisted.

 ** _Well, I did catch two other scents mixed with Hiccups. And it looks like a boat was pushed out off the sand. It seems like there might have been people down here because of how the sand appears. No footprints to follow, slightly messy as if there were a struggle._** Skullcrusher informed.

"Why do you think Skullcrusher stopped here? Why would Hiccup come all this way?" Heather questioned.

"Skullcrusher is a Tracker Class, and he was following Hiccup's scent based on a shirt from yesterday. If my dragon stops here, then he lost Hiccup's trail," Stoick stated. Toothless stared out at the water; there was nothing there, the ocean was calm as could be.

 ** _You think he got taken?_** Stormfly nudged Toothless with her face.

 ** _It's possible. Hiccup has a lot of enemies; all the riders do after the Dragon Hunter situation we just dealt with. And Viggo is still alive. Hiccup was talking about it earlier; worried that the man could return for revenge. Big party, anyone could have slipped in and waited for Hiccup to be alone._** Toothless remarked with a snort.

"What do you suppose they're doing?" Dagur inquired.

"Communicating if I had to take a guess," Fishlegs responded.

 ** _How do we tell the humans of the suspicion?_** Hookfang joined the conversation now. Toothless rolled his eyes; that's right. There was a language problem between their species. Hiccup was always one to understand Toothless without talking. What nobody knew was that Toothless could make a connection that would allow the humans to hear him entirely, but Toothless wasn't doing that because Odin only knew it could be a problem. None of that mattered now; finding Hiccup did.

 ** _Barf. Belch. Grab my front paws and drag me to one of the boats. The rest of you help them get me in it. Skullcrusher; you push it out a little. That might get the message across._** Toothless ordered. Barf and Belch charged at Toothless, knocking him onto his back.

"What's going on?" Snotlout arched a brow. The Zippleback heads bit down on Toothless's paws, not hard and pulled him to the boat docked there. The other dragons helped get Toothless in, then Skullcrusher pushed it out slightly, not that it went far with being tethered to the wooden post. Stoick's eyes widened when Toothless lifted his head and looked at Stoick with grave concern, then the Night Fury motioned his head out to sea. Stoick understood what happened.

"Hiccup was kidnapped. That's what the dragons are trying to tell us. The trail ends here, a ship is missing, and Hiccup hasn't been seen in hours," Stoick enlightened quickly. Gobber moved towards the edge and inspected everything.

"Hiccup had to have been knocked out; looks like he was dragged right around here," Gobber looked back to the Chief.

"Orders, Stoick?" Dagur said instantly.

"Find my son. I want all available hands and dragons looking!" Stoick demanded loudly. "This is officially a search and rescue!" Nobody argued, or wasted another moment. All dragon riders were ordered to the sky and Vikings to the ships. Stoick informed the entire island Hiccup was missing, and had been taken. Stoick made it very clear that he wanted Hiccup found immediately and brought home.


	2. Prisoner For Now

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **Prisoner For Now**

 _{Hiccup's POV}_

Alright, maybe we were miles ahead of my friends and father, but it wouldn't last. I knew they would come for me as soon as they got the chance to catch up. No doubt that one of them would be riding Toothless because my dragon will refuse to stay behind. I wondered when it struck them that I was gone, though. Over the last few days at sea; I had begun to recall my kidnapping. I had stepped away from the celebration to use the bathroom, and went to the one at my dad's house because I wanted the extra time to think. After leaving, I leaned against the home to stare up at the sky, and remember Astrid's words. Why should I worry about Viggo or Ryker? My friends were right; we were home safe, and things were peaceful. I should be enjoying it, but I guess it was just what made me, well, me, to worry about the little things. As I was preparing to re-join the party, I heard someone say; _That's him_ , and then before I could do anything; I was struck in the back of the head with something hard. Everything went black, and the next time I woke up; it was here on the boat in a cell. Thus far; it's been about four days, and I had no idea where we were going, or who wanted me bad enough to put a bounty on my head.

Unfortunately, I couldn't do much to fight back or try and escape as the rougher seas made me sick to my stomach; it's why I prefer walking or flying. I can handle a smooth sail, but a rocking boat? Forget it. I knew right now that there was a storm happening, which was the cause of all the movement. Another wave crashed into the side of the boat as I jerked forward slightly and tried to keep from puking. I had my arms on my stomach, and eyes closed; I suppose I should be grateful that these people finally untied me on day two. Gods, I just wanted this ship to dock so I could figure out my next move. If I was lucky; I could find a dragon to train and then navigate my way home.

…

I awoke with a start when the boat hit land hard. I groaned with a hand on my head as I looked out the window to see the beach. Thank the Gods; we had docked finally after six days! I tried to listen to the voices above me, but I couldn't make it out. There were soon steps on the stairs and I knew people were coming down. Now, I'd be able to see who wanted me.

"Hello, Hiccup," my eyes widened seeing the face of the man on the other side of the cell door.

"Krogan," the man laughed a bit with his hands behind his back. I glared with my hands at my side, balled into fists.

"You? You're the one who put a bounty on me?!" I demanded.

"I wouldn't waste my money on you. No, it was my boss who wanted you so desperately," Krogan informed.

"You mean Viggo," I spat out.

"Heh, still worried about him?" Krogan chuckled. "You're in for far worse," he said coldly. "Chain him," he ordered his two guards. I couldn't do much right now; I needed to know more because it sounded anything but good. The guards shackled my wrists behind my back tightly as I grunted, then got led out and following behind Krogan. The man gave the nod to the people who had captured me, then another guard placed a chest down on the dock. I quickly looked to see the box opened, revealing it to be full of gold coins. I didn't even want to know how much was in there. At the moment, I was trying to take in as much as I could about where I had been brought. To be honest; it reminded me a lot of the Northern Markets, but set up as a fortress. I had been right; there were tons of dragons here and they were being whipped, forced to work. It broke my heart. I swore I would shut all this down when I got Toothless back. The fight wasn't over, but I would end it. The dragons didn't deserve this, and I would do whatever I could to free as many as possible.

…

It seemed like hours that I'd been walking, but finally, we came to a stop as I glimpsed at the building before me. Large-scale, wooden-made but it appeared to have some metal enforcements. It was built into a massive rock formation like how the Mead Hall was back on Berk. I hated all the eyes on me; I assume it's because they knew I was the rider of a Night Fury.

"So who is your boss if it isn't, Viggo?" I decided to ask.

"Shut up," Krogan ordered.

"I'm just curious," I mention.

"It's none of your business, kid," the guard smacked him upside the back of the head.

"Well, seeing as this guy paid a chest full of gold coins for me to be captured and taken six friggin' days by to get here; I'd say it's very much my business," I retorted.

"Can't you be quiet!" Krogan glared.

"Why can't you just answer the question?" I remarked with a shrug. Krogan whipped around and punched me in the gut. I grunted and fought through the pain while panting a bit.

"Now, maybe you can be quiet," Krogan scoffed. I jerked away from the guards as I jumped up and brought my arms under myself to get them in front before whacked Krogan in the face with my balled fists. Krogan staggered back, then hit the wall while touching the side of his cheek.

I glared. "Or perhaps you can learn to not hit like a girl,"

"Why you little-," Krogan raged as I smirked.

"Krogan, let's not be hasty with the lad," said a voice as I look to locate where it came from because I absolutely recognized it. Krogan recovered and composed himself. "After all, I'm sure he's a bit frustrated with the situation. I think we can excuse one hit,"

"Hmph. Whatever you say," Krogan crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want us to do with him?"

"You can stop all the secrecy and show your face!" I demanded angrily. Silence a moment as I saw a foot step out of the shadows, then the full figure when the light from the lantern hit. My eyes slowly widened. "No…" I whispered in disbelief. "No, it can't be,"

"Oh, Master Hiccup; it's so good to see you again, my old friend," came the cheery voice of a man I had grown up knowing. I just couldn't believe it was him.

"Johann?" I asked finally.

…

 _{Normal POV}_

 **[Berk]**

One full week of endless searching the skies and seas, but Hiccup could not be found. Stoick was a maniac, but who could blame him? Hiccup had been taken from Berk right under their noses, and nobody realized it until it was too late to stop. The worst part; there were no leads to follow. All they knew was that Hiccup had been kidnapped, and Thor only knew for what reason. Moreso; who knew if he was even okay. Everyone felt that if Stoick at least knew that much information; he would lighten up a little. Such was not the case, so everything continued.

"I don't understand it," Astrid looked down. "How did we not notice that Hiccup hadn't come back?"

"We'd been drinking, and got to talking," Dagur informed.

"And now, Hiccup is missing. Stoick is a mess; he's called a Chieftain meeting to see if they would all be willing to help," Heather sighed.

"Which I have to attend, so I'll catch up with you after," Dagur gave his sister a quick hug, then made his way to the Mead Hall on Berk.

"There's gotta be something we can do," Fishlegs frowned.

"Like what, Fishlegs. We've been all over Berk, and inside the Archipelago islands. There is nothing that points to Hiccup," Snotlout snapped at him.

"Snotlout, relax. We're all worried about Hiccup, but we've gotta stick and work together to find him," Astrid reminded. Snotlout sighed.

"I know; I'm sorry okay," Snotlout looked down.

"It's kind'a weird when you think about it honestly," Ruffnut mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Heather inquired.

"Well, Hiccup walked away to use the bathroom, which should only take ten minutes at best depending on-," Tuffnut began.

"We get it! Make your point," Astrid cut him off quickly.

"Right before he left; he was mentioning Viggo being alive still. I mean the guy survived an active volcanic eruption," Ruffnut shrugged.

"You think Viggo is behind this?" Fishlegs asked.

"V-Man wasn't too happy when Hiccup threw the Dragon Eye into the volcano to destroy it. Viggo is alive, so maybe it's revenge. The Berk celebration was the perfect place for kidnapping because anyone could have snuck in and played along until Hiccup was alone; like when he went to use the bathroom," Tuffnut stated.

"Sadly, they're right. So many people came out last week, and no one would notice a couple outsiders," Snotlout muttered.

"Does Stoick know about Viggo being alive?" Heather wondered.

"I don't think so," Fishlegs remarked. "Hiccup only told Stoick we came back because of the lava problems,"

"I think it's worth mentioning to Stoick now!" Astrid got up quickly and ran to the Mead Hall. The others stood and followed her.

 **-Mead Hall-**

Stoick gathered all the Chieftains to explain the situation, and hoped they'd be willing to at least keep an eye out for his son.

"Let me get this straight," began the Visithug Chief, Ander Ostberg. "Your son, Hiccup, the dragon rider on a _NIGHT FURY_ , got kidnapped from Berk last week during the celebration?"

"That's right," Stoick nodded.

"And you want us to put out extra manpower to find him?" Mogadon, Chief of Meathead Island, arched a brow.

"No, just try to watch for him, or anything that might look off about a passing ship for supplies. I don't know, alright! I do know that my son is missing, was kidnapped from his home, and I have no idea if he's even okay! And I'm asking, just this once if you'd be willing to help out any way you can," Stoick pleaded. "I've already lost my wife," he lowered his head. "I can't lose my boy too,"

"Let us also not forget that Hiccup is responsible for ending the war between Dragons and Vikings; he put his life on the line, and lost his leg to make that happen. You may not agree with the lifestyle, but you can't all deny that having this peace is better for all," Dagur reminded with his arms over his chest. "You'd want all the help you can get too if it were one of your kids," he shrugged. The Chieftains looked at one another, Heirs too, and they seemed to all agree silently with one another.

"We'll do what we can, Stoick. Do you have anything for us to be on the lookout for?" Alvin, the leader of the Outcast Tribe, asked.

"All we've been able to gather is it happened around 10 the night of the celebration. Hiccup walked off, and without Toothless, then never came back. Whoever took him must have been in the crowd, waiting for Hiccup to be alone, then broke away to capture him," Stoick sighed.

"And it looks like they made their escape from the beach under Raven Point. Skullcrusher was able to track Hiccup that far, and we found drag marks from where the ship was pushed off," Dagur added. The door burst open as Astrid came in panting, then the other right behind.

"Stoick!" Snotlout said quickly.

"You kids aren't supposed to be in here during meetings," Stoick stood.

"No, listen to us. We might have something about Hiccup being taken," Heather interjected.

"I'm listening," Stoick invited.

"Viggo Grimborn," Astrid informed.

"I thought he was dead," Stoick arched a brow.

"No, apparently he survived the volcano on The Edge," Dagur enlightened. "Wait, you didn't know about this?" Stoick shook his head.

"Right before Hiccup walked away, he was talking about his concerns with Viggo being alive," Fishlegs said.

"Viggo's alive, and he was working with some guy named Krogan. We believe Ryker, Viggo's older brother; is dead. We watched him down during the Submaripper and Shellfire fight. I mean its possible he might have survived, but he's not a huge problem. Viggo would want revenge on Hiccup," Astrid stared at Stoick.

"Why?" the Hysterics Chief, Norbert Heift wondered.

"Before the eruption, Hiccup had the Dragon Eye, and then Viggo threatened to kill me. Viggo taunted Hiccup about giving up his future with me over the Dragon Eye. Hiccup threw it into the volcano and Viggo went after it, then the ground gave way and Viggo fell in. That's why we thought he died, but we can confirm he's not gone," Astrid explained.

"Why didn't he tell me!" Stoick yelled.

"We thought he did, Chief. But if he didn't then maybe he didn't want you to worry. I don't know, but finding Viggo or Krogan is the only lead we have," Fishlegs responded.

"Then we need to expand the search outside the Archipelago," Dagur reminded. "I do have to get back to Berserker Island, Stoick. You know as Chiefs that we can't be gone long,"

"I'll go with the Berk riders, Stoick," Heather offered.

"And we'll take the Auxiliary team too, cover more ground with the islands," Astrid suggested.

"We'll split off and check islands in every direction. Hiccup has it all marked off on a map and any of these places could be reached by boat in the timeframe we've got," Snotlout nodded.

"Do it, and I want updates by Terror Mail," Stoick confirmed. With a nod of agreement, the plan to expand the search was approved to start. Even if they didn't find Hiccup; they could still try to locate Krogan or Viggo, maybe even Ryker if he was alive, and use that to try and get information. Stoick wouldn't give up; he couldn't.

…

 _{Hiccup's POV}_

 **[Fortress]**

I felt myself freeze in shock of who was standing before me. Trader Johann. A man I'd known all my life, who worked very closely with Berk, and my father. This male is someone who was always friendly, cheerful, brought just what we needed, and had stories for days about his travels and acquiring certain things. And now he was standing not even a foot away with a calm smirk on his face. Krogan talked to Johann as if were the boss mentioned to me earlier. Had Johann had me captured? I just couldn't believe it, and so, I forced myself to make sure I wasn't losing it.

"Jo-Johann?"

"I know! Shocking, isn't it?" Johann replied with his hands together and the traditional smile. No, I wasn't losing my mind. It really was him. "You never would have guessed that I was behind everything, would you?"

"But I-I don't understand," I stammered.

"Worry not, my boy. I'm not the leader of this operation, but everyone does listen to me while he's handling other business," Johann informed.

"Unfortunately," Krogan rolled his eyes.

"Shut it, you," Johann hissed as Krogan turned his head. "Anyway, my dear, Hiccup. The man in charge needs a bit of help in his plans, and you're just the Viking for the job. You cooperate and we're happy to release you,"

"What do you want from me?" I inquired.

"Ah! Always knew you were a smart one," Johann remarked cheerfully.

"I didn't say I was helping yet. I want to know what it is you want my assistance with," I stated again.

"Training dragons for his army," Johann informed. I remained still, staring at the man that I had trusted; that Berk had believed for years.

"What army? And for what purpose would he need one?" I questioned.

"To conquer the world! Gods, how stupid are you!?" Krogan snapped.

"Clearly not as idiotic as you to think I would ever help you train dragons to take over the world," I huffed as Krogan neared me again but Johann stopped him with a hand out.

"Easy now. We knew he'd be resilient to the idea," Johann reminded as Krogan grumbled a bit and stepped back. "It's been a long trip. I'm sure you're tired, and could use some food? Maybe a bath to freshen up?" Johann offered. I didn't move, or speak; just continued to glare and try to ignore the sting of pain from this betrayal. "Come now. Wouldn't you like to go back home?"

"Not at the cost of you using those dragons to hurt others," I said.

"Hiccup, lad; we're trying to make this as easy as possible. There's no need to be difficult. If you refuse to help, then we're going to find ways to make you," Johann enlightened.

"You're planning to train dragons to make them conquer people, and you want me to help in that? I will be as difficult as necessary, but I won't do it, Johann. So go ahead; do your worst, but my answer is no." I stated firmly. Johann sighed heavily.

"I had hoped you it wouldn't come down to this," Johann looked at me with emotionless eyes. "Lock him up. Drago will be back tomorrow to deal with it," Drago? Who the in the name of Odin was Drago?! I felt the guards grab me again as I struggled.

"Wait! Hang on; who is Drago!" I demanded while being pulled away. Johann only smiled at me as I got a little nervous.

"Your worst nightmare," Johann replied. "Keep the boy shackled, and chained to the wall; heavily guarded too. We don't need any escape attempts," Johann ordered coldly. I was dragged away hard by the guards and Krogan only smirked at me. I was taken to the underground prison hold, then thrown in a cell and chained up as told to do. I saw three guards take their place in front of the door, and keep their backs to me. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, but I knew that until my friends and father arrived to save me; I was a prisoner for now.


	3. Acceptance

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **Acceptance**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **[Drago's Fortress; Six Months Later]**_

Hiccup had been a prisoner for six long months since that day he refused to train dragons for an army that was meant to conquer humans. The first day and night were spent in the cell with his wrists held by Gronckle Iron shackles, and the same with a lock on his right leg that was bolted to the wall. The next afternoon is when things changed quickly. The man behind Hiccup's capture arrived, and Hiccup got to meet him face to face. Drago Bludvist. This man was darker skinned with black hair, on the larger side and he had a fake arm too. As Hiccup learned, Drago lost his family to dragons as a boy, and he vowed to rise above the fear. Hiccup didn't buy it because there was a time Vikings feared dragons too until Hiccup rose above the fear and befriended a Night Fury, now, there is peace because of it. However, Hiccup discovered that Drago wanted revenge on people too; those who thought he was crazy and laughed at him. Hiccup learned that Drago didn't want to conquer dragons; he wanted to conquer people with dragons. To make people follow him, and get rid of those who don't.

 **~Flashback~**

 _One night in the cell hadn't been horrible. Hiccup was given regularly scheduled meals, a blanket, pillow, pad to sleep on. There was also a spot on the far side of the cell where he could use the bathroom, and wash up. Hiccup, though, knew better than to expect this all the time. As soon as this Drago arrived; it would change because wouldn't agree to train the dragons for some army. Hiccup knew it was afternoon time as he was just sitting in the cell quietly. Seven days now that he'd been away from home, and he wondered if the riders and his father were any closer to finding him._

" _Krogan, sir," the guard saluted to Krogan when he walked in front of the cell. Hiccup glanced up to see the man, but made no effort to talk or move._

" _Bring him," Krogan ordered. A guard unlocked the cell, and came in to unchain Hiccup from the wall, then drag him to his feet by a firm yank of the arm._

" _Come on! On your feet, boy!" the guard demanded. Hiccup didn't say anything; he just rolled his eyes in irritation while being led out as Krogan just turned heel and began walking. The two guards held Hiccup by his arms, following._

…

 _Ten minutes later, Hiccup was standing behind Krogan as they reached a door. Krogan knocked and stepped back._

" _What?" came a rough voice._

" _I've got the kid," Krogan responded._

" _Enter," the voice informed. Krogan opened the door and walked in, then the guards shoved Hiccup in as well._

" _Hey! You don't gotta push; I can walk on my own," Hiccup glared._

" _Be quiet," the guard remarked._

" _Make me," Hiccup scoffed._

" _As soon as we're given the okay to start beating you; we will," and with that, the door was closed leaving Hiccup in the room with Krogan, Johann, and the man he assumed was Drago._

" _So you must be Drago," Hiccup remarked._

" _And you must be the famous Dragon Master that Johann has told me all about," Drago stood._

" _Wouldn't go with famous, but well known. And_ _I prefer Dragon Rider if its all the same to you," Hiccup rolled his eyes. Krogan smacked him upside the head. "I swear if you do that one more time, then I'm going to let Toothless incinerate you to nothing more than a scorch mark," he added coldly._

" _Yeah, you keep thinking that," Krogan crossed his arms over his chest calmly._

" _Now, Krogan; let's not be that way. I'm happy to release the boy as long as he gives me what I want," Drago said._

" _Not happening," Hiccup informed._

" _Listen, Hiccup," Drago started._

" _No. You listen to me, Drago. I am not going to train dragons for you," Hiccup glared._

" _I don't want to have to hurt you, son," Drago tried._

" _I'm not your son," Hiccup cut him off. "Hurt me all you want, but I won't do it,"_

" _You're a stubborn one," Krogan stated._

" _I get it from my old man," Hiccup retorted._

" _Look, we wouldn't even need you if the first plan hadn't fallen through. Save yourself the torture, Hiccup, and just train the dragons," Johann stepped forward._

" _No. I don't care what you put me through; I will never train dragons for you to use in an army to conquer others. So like I said yesterday to the traitor," Hiccup nudged his head in Johann's direction. "I refuse,"_

" _I'm sure we can reach some sort of agreement on this matter. Come now, there must be something you've always wanted. I can make it happen," Drago offered._

" _Yeah, there is; peace for all. Dragons and Humans," Hiccup said._

" _Surely you would settle for a price," Krogan looked at him._

" _You can't put a price on peace, but I wouldn't expect you to know that," Hiccup grinned._

" _What if I promise to leave your island alone?" Drago asked._

" _No deal," Hiccup shook his head. "There is NOTHING you could offer me to make me agree, Drago. Get that through your head. Either kill me or let me go because I will not help you. I won't train the dragons to conquer people after I nearly died to restore peace between the two. I will not let you start another war. So do your worst, but my answer is no,"_

 _Drago sighed. "Have it your way then. Johann, give the order. Let's see how much he can withstand before he breaks,"_

 **~End Flashback~**

From that day, everything had gone wrong. Hiccup endured endless amounts of torture to make him give in, but he wouldn't. No matter what they had done to Hiccup; he would not agree to train dragons for them. Every day was something different to try and break Hiccup, and it never happened. Drago thought it was admirable in the beginning, but now, he found it to be an annoyance that through beatings, depriving him of meals and sleep, whippings, all of it; Hiccup refused to do as he was told.

Drago slammed his fist down on the desk angrily as Johann and Krogan stepped back. "You did not tell me this kid would be THIS stubborn, Johann,"

"I honestly didn't know, Drago," Johann responded quickly.

"Six months, and he still refuses through all we've done! I want him training those dragons!" Drago demanded.

"Perhaps we just need to kick it up a bit more. We've taken it easy on him," Krogan offered.

"Yeah. You haven't issued any of your harsher methods of torture," Johann backed the claim up. Drago stared out the window now.

"Then it's time I start. You know what to do next," Drago faced them with a smirk.

"Yes, Drago," Krogan and Johann nodded, then left the office to give the order.

"Let's see how you do now, boy," Drago chuckled darkly.

…

Hiccup didn't care what they did to him; he would not give in, and he wouldn't break. The torture started off as just a few beatings each day, and Hiccup could handle that regardless of the pain he was in afterward; this went on for about four weeks before Drago decided to start taking away the amount of food Hiccup got to eat to make him hungry. Eventually, it turned into taking whole meals away and starving Hiccup until he was on the brink of death, but Drago never let it go that far since killing Hiccup was pointless if they needed him to train the dragons. Also, Drago took Hiccup to moments where he got dehydrated and sick. Through all that over two months, Hiccup refused. At that point, Hiccup had been with them three months total, but didn't give up. Drago started ordering more torturous methods.

Forcing Hiccup to work long days with no breaks, whippings, group beatings, sleep deprivation, and more leading up to where they were now at six months, but Hiccup wouldn't agree to train the dragons. Hell, Drago even tried to throw Hiccup into a ring against angry dragons, and see if Hiccup would use his skills to save his own skin, but no such luck. Hiccup would take whatever the dragons did, but wouldn't train them. Continuously, Hiccup held on to his sarcasm, playing it off like no big deal. Of course, this annoyed Drago to no end that none of what he was doing had been working. Hiccup hated what was going on, and he knew it would be easier to give in, but he couldn't or it risked humans and dragons, so Hiccup would hold on and keep refusing. Perhaps at some point; these people would give up and just let him go.

"Guard switch," said a man walking up. "Your cover is coming," Hiccup was barely awake; the last round of torture had him pretty exhausted. Typically, the sessions would go on until Hiccup broke, which didn't happen, or he passed out and they threw him back into his cell chained up.

"Where are those two?!" yelled another.

"You know they are never on time," sighed the second guard. Hiccup closed his eyes, pleading for the aching to stop.

"So, the kid still hasn't broken?" remarked the man who had walked up, and was staring into the cell at Hiccup's figure laying on the rocky floor.

"He's got spirit; I'll give him that," scoffed another guard.

"Drago isn't gonna deal with it much longer, and we all know what he's capable of doing," stated a third voice.

"We're here," came a voice that Hiccup knew all too well.

"Took you long enough, Viggo and Ryker. You're watching him through the night," the man huffed. Ryker was alive?! They were both here?! Hiccup could not believe this, and yet, maybe he could.

"Watching who?" Ryker asked in an uninterested tone.

"Drago's dragon trainer when he finally breaks," after that, the others walked away as Viggo and Ryker looked into the cell; their eyes widened.

"Hiccup?" the Grimborn brothers said in disbelief.

…

 **[Berk]**

Months of searching, and there was nothing to show for it. In and outside the Archipelago boundaries the riders tried to locate their fearless dragon riding leader, but they couldn't. The other islands took boats out, asking around, but still nothing. Stoick was falling apart and Toothless miserable; a certain sadness had fallen over the village knowing each search ended with nothing at all.

"Stoick; it's time to face facts," Spitelout advised.

"No. I refuse to accept it," Stoick shook his head.

"Six months, Stoick," Gobber interjected calmly while putting his good hand on Stoick's shoulder. "I know it hurts, but I don't think there is anything more we can do," It started at four months that people were beginning to believe Hiccup was gone for good, but Stoick continued to push for the searches. The other islands stopped two weeks ago, and the riders were exhausted from all the trips back and forth, going in all directions to find their friend.

"I can't stop, Gobber. I have to save my son," Stoick closed his eyes.

"Stoick, we can't save him if we don't know where he is, or who even took him. Sure, we have our theories that it could be Viggo seeking revenge, but we can't find him or that Krogan guy anywhere," Spitelout tried to reason with the Berk Chief.

"In all honestly, Stoick, and I know you don't want to consider it," Alvin began.

"Hiccup might not even still be alive," Gobber said.

"Don't say that!" Stoick boomed. The teenagers winced at their Chief's anger, even Heather who had come along with Dagur.

"Stoick, you have to consider the-," Ander started.

"No! I don't! Hiccup is alive; I know he is! My boy is a fighter! Hiccup survived Red Death, and the Dragon Hunters-," Stoick reminded.

"Because he had his friends! And Toothless! Hiccup was taken away from Berk right under our noses, Chief, and he doesn't have his dragon or the other riders this time!" Spitelout yelled as Stoick froze. "I know Hiccup is a fighter, but if he didn't do whatever these people wanted him for, you have to know that they would have killed him,"

"Easy, Jorgenson," Gobber glared as Spitelout backed off. "Stoick. Listen to and look at me, my friend," Stoick looked at Gobber with tears in his eyes. "We all know that Hiccup is every bit of boar-headed and stubborn as you; he's smart, a quick thinker, and stronger than he looks. However, Spitelout is right," Stoick turned his head. "If Hiccup was taken for a purpose and he doesn't or didn't do what they wanted; he could have been killed. Now, I'm not saying Hiccup is dead, but I'm not confirming he's alive either. If Hiccup is okay; I pray that he finds a way to escape and make it back to us. For us, though, we can't keep issuing search parties. Harsh Winter is coming, and it's not safe for the riders to be out there, or the ships. Maybe when it warms up we can try again, but right now; we've got to stop,"

There was silence in the Mead Hall now, all eyes on Stoick after what Gobber said to him. Stoick finally unclenched his fists before lowering his head, then began walking away. "You're asking me to give up finding him,"

"Stoick, you know I want to find my brother more than anything, but your people need their Chief. Nobody is giving up, we're just putting it on hold," Dagur informed.

"Fine. Berk resumes the searches as soon as Winter breaks," Stoick left the building. Everyone sighed, casting glances at one another.

"You know if Hiccup ends up dying because we stopped that Stoick will never forgive us?" Norbert informed.

"What more can we do? There is no trail to follow," Mogadon stated. "Not even the dragons can find him. Wherever Hiccup is; he's hidden well," Toothless closed his eyes while laying on the stone floor of the Mead Hall.

 _ **Toothless? Are you okay?**_ Meatlug wondered as she nudged her head to Toothless.

 _ **How can I be when my rider is missing and I'm useless to find him?**_ Toothless retorted.

 _ **It's not your fault.**_ Hookfang offered.

 _ **I should have gone with him that night. Hiccup expressed his concerns about Viggo still being alive, and the humans just brushed it off. Now, Hiccup is gone and everyone is giving up the search.**_ Toothless growled. The Vikings heard it and looked at the Night Fury sadly.

"I take it Toothless isn't so accepting of the news?" Fishlegs sighed.

"You know how protective that dragon is over Hiccup," Alvin mentioned.

"You think he suspects Hiccup is still alive?" Snotlout wondered. Toothless lifted his head and glared.

 _ **HE IS!**_ Toothless roared.

"Hey, chill, Toothless," Snotlout remarked.

"In all seriousness, though, what are the chances? Viggo was ruthless, and willing to kill me to get the Dragon Eye back. Hiccup destroyed that, so if Viggo is behind this; he probably had Hiccup kidnapped and killed him," Astrid shrugged. "I don't want to believe it any more than the rest of you, but it's been half a year, and we've got nothing to show for the searches,"

"What happens if Hiccup is dead? What will happen to Toothless?" Ruffnut asked. "I mean, who would get him?"

 _ **Nobody! Only Hiccup can ride me!**_ Toothless glared.

"Toothless belongs to Hiccup, kids. Dead or alive; Toothless won't go to anyone because you all know he won't allow it. Stoick would be the closest person he might accept because they'd bond over losing Hiccup, but you can forget the idea of getting him," Gobber stated calmly.

 _ **Least he gets it. Hiccup is alive, I know he is. It's our bond.**_ Toothless relaxed a little.

 _ **I hope you're right, Toothless. We won't give up on Hiccup.**_ Stormfly assured as the other dragons nodded in agreement and remained close to Toothless. The Viking sighed; this was it for now. The search for Hiccup was officially off until Summer.

…

 **[Drago's Fortress; Prison Hold]**

The Grimborn brothers had turned to peer into the cell and see an auburn-haired teenager laying down, curled up a little, and chained to the call with his wrists shackled in front of him. It was shocking; why would Hiccup be here?

"Hiccup?" Viggo asked calmly.

"Why am I not surprised to find you two here working with Drago too?" Hiccup managed as he forced himself to sit up and lean against the wall, while cringing a bit from the bruising on his right side.

"What are you doing here?" Ryker inquired.

"Let's see; I'm chained to a wall and shackled in a cell. What do you think I'm doing here?" Hiccup retorted coldly. "I'm his prisoner!"

"Hiccup, what does Drago want with you?" Viggo tried.

Hiccup glared. "Why do you care? You wanna know so bad, go ask him yourself,"

"We aren't exactly on good terms with him at the moment," Ryker crossed his arms over his chest.

"That ain't my problem," Hiccup turned his head, then sighed. "If you must know; I was kidnapped from Berk by bounty hunters six months ago and brought here. Drago wants me to train his dragons, and I won't, so he's decided to lock me up and continuously torture me until I break and do as he says," he informed. "I suppose I can thank you for this,"

"Why? We had nothing to do with it," Ryker remarked.

"Like I'm going to believe that. I've never heard of this Drago guy before, so how does he know me and that I train dragons? Had to be you two, Krogan, or Johann," Hiccup scoffed.

"It was Johann when Krogan failed to deliver the Dragon Eye to Drago," Viggo informed. Hiccup looked at them now, still wary of believing a word they say.

"I'm assuming this is because I threw it in the volcano that you somehow survived, though, it doesn't appear to have been too kind," Hiccup mentioned about Viggo's slightly scarred up face from where he was burned. "So Krogan and Johann work for Drago, and what? Krogan was supposed to steal the Dragon Eye from you to make Drago's dragon army?" he asked.

"Something like-," Ryker shrugged.

"Why are you two down here?" Krogan demanded.

"We were assigned to watch him," Viggo stated in a hateful tone that didn't go unnoticed to Hiccup.

"Get lost. You're not permitted to be here because you can't be trusted not to interfere a second time and ruin another plan," Krogan ordered. Hiccup watched them walked away quickly. Since when did Viggo or Ryker take orders from someone else? Were they here by choice or forced like Hiccup was. What did Krogan mean that they would ruin another plan? Is that what Ryker meant when he said that they weren't on good terms with Drago? Maybe Viggo and Ryker didn't have anything to do with this; they said it was Johann when Krogan failed in delivering the Dragon Eye. Hiccup didn't understand, but he wanted too. Unfortunately, the only two people who might be able to assist were the Grimborn brothers, and as Hiccup just learned; they weren't allowed near Hiccup for whatever reason. "As for you; I hope you didn't hold on this long because you think you're getting rescued?"

"They'll come for me, and you're gonna be sorry when they do," Hiccup retorted.

"Face it, kid; it's been six months and none of your riders have even made it close to this base. In fact; I received word not long ago that they've given up the searches for you, assuming you're dead," Krogan taunted.

"You're lying. My father and dragon would stop at nothing to find me, so would my friends!" Hiccup yelled.

"Am I? If that's true, then why haven't they arrived yet? We're not that far from Berk, only six days away Southeast by ship. Should that not be faster with dragons? Ones who can track exceptionally well such as the Nadder and Rumblehorn?" Krogan informed. Hiccup tried to hold his composure, but Krogan saw it fall as Hiccup did wonder the same thing for only a moment. "Nobody is coming for you, Hiccup. It seems that while you'd go out of your way and get tortured for them; they won't do the same for you. Think about that for a while," Krogan walked away as two new guards came and took their place in front of the cell.

' _It's not true; they'll come. I-I know they will_ ,' Hiccup thought. However, there was a voice in his head that he couldn't ignore, and it was what Krogan had said to him.

 **We're not that far from Berk, only six days away Southeast by ship. Should that not be faster with dragons? Ones who can track exceptionally well such as the Nadder and Rumblehorn?**

Hiccup raised his knees and draped his arms on the caps while lowering his head. Krogan was right; Stormfly or Skullcrusher could have picked up his scent miles away if they had gotten close enough. Had they given up looking for him because it had been so long? Hiccup didn't want to believe it, but else did he have? Six months, and nothing at all to show that they came out this far to find him. Hiccup closed his eyes as it began to set it; acceptance that he might be here until he dies, and nobody was coming for him.


	4. Home

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **Home**

 _{Normal POV}_

 **[Drago's Fortress]**

An entire year passed that Hiccup had been taken from Berk and brought to Drago's base camp. Six months ago, Hiccup accepted that nobody was coming for him for whatever reason it was. Either his friends and father gave up the searches because they couldn't find him, or they assumed he was dead, or maybe it was that they really didn't care about him as much as he thought. After all, why did they need him anymore? Hiccup ended the war, taught them how to train and ride dragons, and now with him gone, they had Toothless. What use was he to them? Hiccup wasn't anything now but a prisoner to Drago, and refusing to train dragons for an army to conquer people. Hiccup pondered many times why Viggo and Ryker were there, working for Drago, and after hearing what little he did; he assumed that Viggo and Ryker must have done something to ruin Drago's first plan to take over the world. All Hiccup knew was that the Dragon Eye had been part of things, and Hiccup destroyed Viggo's in the volcano. So, wouldn't that mean Hiccup ruined Krogan's chances of delivering the object Drago needed? Hiccup didn't understand it, and he probably never would without talking to Viggo and Ryker again. However, those two weren't allowed near Hiccup for any reason according to Krogan. Also, Viggo and Ryker seemed to have been genuinely surprised to see Hiccup there all chained up, and didn't have a clue as to why Drago would want him, but they knew Johann had to be behind it because he stepped in after the Dragon Eye was destroyed.

Since that day when Krogan informed Hiccup that nobody was recusing him, the torture got worse and did push Hiccup close to his limits, but he never broke. Everything went right back to daily beatings, little to no meals, whippings, and then some. Hiccup would get chained up and hung by his arms, cut, stabbed, choked, burned with hot metal, he was forced to stay awake, go up against very aggressive dragons and get clawed and burnt. Hell, there were even moments where they revoked him using the bathroom until he couldn't hold it and let go, held under water, the list went on and on. Hiccup still refused to train Drago's dragons. At the moment, Hiccup just a days worth of torture minus the times he went unconscious, and had been chained back up in his cell. Hiccup coughed and tried to force himself off the floor. Viggo and Ryker weren't far, and decided to watch from around the corner. Drago stood before the cell door, glaring down at the teenager. With it being a year later, Hiccup wasn't that far off from turning twenty-years-old.

"This is going to keep happening until you break, boy," Drago informed.

"I-I don't…care," Hiccup forced out.

"Hiccup, don't be a fool," Krogan huffed. "You'll end up dying,"

"And whose fault will that be? I'm not doing this to myself," Hiccup remarked.

"Just train the dragons!" Drago ordered.

"I told you…once. I risked my life to end one war; I will not help or let you start another," Hiccup coughed again.

"How can you possibly still want to protect those people?" Johann stepped forward now. "I sailed to Berk right before harsh Winter hit, and I was informed they stopped searching for you because they believe you're dead. The whole village was going on an average day. Even your old man. No one is torn up over losing you, except maybe that Night Fury of yours," he added. Hiccup closed his eyes turning his head.

"Toothless is my best friend; he'll never forget about me even if the rest have," Hiccup stated. "That's just the bond we have,"

"Come on, lad. I've known you all your life, and I recall a time when you meant nothing to that Tribe before that dragon was in your life," Johann said.

"Shut up," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup Haddock; Heir to the throne of Berk who got picked on, teased, bullied, publically scolded by his own father for destroying things in the village with his inventions. That was your life, wasn't it? Before Toothless?" Johann continued.

"Shut. Up." Hiccup warned. Krogan and Drago smirked a bit, letting Johann keep going.

"Told that you weren't a dragon killer?" Johann grinned a little. "That you weren't a Viking?"

"Enough!" Hiccup yelled.

"Didn't your father even tell you that you weren't his son after you betrayed everything a Viking stands for by befriending a dragon? Then he took your best friend to the Dragon's Nest with an armada of ships? You lost every-," Johann was cut short by Hiccup whirling his fist into Johann's face, then kicking him back with the leg that wasn't chained. Krogan and Drago's eyes widened a bit as Johann looked at him.

"Yeah! It all happened, but I don't care! I still went after them, and defeated Red Death to keep them safe! Toothless and I both risked our lives to stop that thing! Whatever you're trying to do; it's not going to work!" Hiccup glared.

"Oh, but it already has," Johann got up with a smirk. "Your reaction was all I needed. You hated how you were treated by the people who were supposed to be your Tribe, and it only changed because you decided to spare a dragon instead of killing it. You befriended a dragon, and trained it. You're right, you almost died for them, and you gave them a new way of life. So where are they now that you need them?" Hiccup's eyes softened a bit as he looked away. "After everything you did for that Tribe even after what they did to you, and they have given up, and now forgotten about." Hiccup closed his eyes. "And now that you're gone and they have Toothless; what do they need you for? You mean nothing to them, lad," Hiccup's fists unclenched and his stance fell.

"The only one who is still worried about you is your dragon. Not the people, not the humans you risked your life and Toothless's for, but your dragon. Get mad. Get angry. Get upset," Drago tried as Hiccup lowered his head. "Get revenge and conquer them, Hiccup. All you need to do is train the dragons, and we'll sweeten the deal; we'll get Toothless for you. You can lead the army with me as a second in command. Come on, what do you say?"

"They abandoned me once. I was betrayed, hurt, had lost everything, and I could have left them to get themselves killed as revenge for it, but then it would have gone against everything I got abandoned for them to see. Dragons aren't dangerous and the only way to prove that was to get back up and fight; defeat Red Death and free the dragons from her control. You're right; I should get revenge," the three men grinned as Viggo and Ryker were a little shocked. "But I won't," he added.

"What?!" Drago roared.

"I didn't get revenge then, and I won't do it now for one simple reason; the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. If I seek vengeance, then I go against everything that makes me who I am. No matter what happens to me, or what they've done, or if they've abandoned me again; I won't go back on what I risked my life to prove was possible. Peace," Hiccup stared at them with cold eyes.

"You've lost everything! Why do you continue to fight?!" Krogan yelled.

"You just said why. You've spent a year trying to break me, and I won't. I knew months ago after Krogan's attempt to get me to see that I'm taking all this for them, but they wouldn't go out of their way for me, and I accepted that if what you say is true. I know my friends, and my father; they're looking, but either way boys, there's nothing to break. You can't threaten me with them; I know you won't go there and reveal I'm still alive because you can't beat all the dragons I have trained. And you won't kill me because you need me to teach yours," Drago glared angrily. "As you said; I've lost everything. I'm not holding on to hope to be rescued, and I'm not fighting for anything. When you've got nothing, then you still have nothing to lose. I'm just here because you refuse to let me go," Hiccup shrugged. "So do whatever to me, but I'm still not helping you. The answer remains no," he sat back down against the wall and closed his eyes. Viggo and Ryker scampered off before they were spotted.

…

Viggo and Ryker reached their room and Ryker sat down while Viggo paced deep in thought. "The boy is the only chance we have of being free," Viggo informed once he and Ryker were in their quarters.

"We'll never get close enough, and he'll never agree to work with us, Viggo," Ryker rolled his eyes.

"It seemed like we had his attention before Krogan showed up," Viggo informed. "All we need is another chance to speak to him,"

"It's swarming with guards," Ryker reminded. "This is never going to work. You saw how things ended for both of us. I nearly drowned, and you ended up incinerated. And that was when we both had convinced Hiccup the other was the bad one. The boy won't trust our word again,"

"Never say never, brother. Don't forget that we know the truth, and can use that to our advantage to get Hiccup on our side. Unfortunately, Hiccup is a smart kid, and if anyone could defeat Drago; it's him," Viggo stated.

"And I don't disagree with you, Viggo, but if this fails; you know Drago will kill us," Ryker sighed. "What's your plan?"

"We need to talk to Hiccup," Viggo affirmed. Ryker nodded and then they left once more to return to the cells.

…

Upon arriving, things looked grim. Hiccup wasn't in the prison cell he'd been assigned since day one a year ago. Krogan walked by to ask why they were there, and Viggo stated they were wandering aimlessly looking for work. Viggo inquired if they would be killing Hiccup since he would continue to refuse training the dragons. Krogan gave a smirk and told the brothers that Hiccup would be broke by the time he returned after Drago was done with him. Viggo and Ryker could only assume what that meant, but they knew it would be bad. Drago typically lets his men do the dirty work, but if the guy was handling this personally; Hiccup wouldn't be in great shape. Ryker and Viggo decided to make themselves useful in the area to watch for when Hiccup would be brought back.

Hours passed before Ryker got Viggo's attention when a limp looking Hiccup was dragged by his arms into his cell and chained to the wall once more. The door slammed shut as Hiccup didn't even move; his eyes were open, cold and distant, but he remained still.

"You should have just trained the dragons, Hiccup," Johann sighed. 'If you've got nothing left to lose, then why keep refusing Drago? Things didn't have to end up this way," Hiccup didn't reply to him. Johann walked away, forgetting to put guards at their posts before the cell.

"This is our chance," Viggo informed as he and Ryker hurried over to get a better look. "Hiccup?"

"What do you want?" Hiccup replied in a dead tone.

"Can you move?" Ryker asked. Hiccup tried to push himself up, but couldn't. Hiccup ended curling into a ball, fighting the pain.

"Don't believe what they are telling you, Hiccup. Your friends haven't given up on you, neither has your father. Drago has decoy fisherman around the base and if any riders get too close, they send them off with false information about where to possibly find you," Viggo informed.

"You think…I don't know that already? I'm not stupid, I know a trick when I see one," Hiccup forced out.

"What did Drago do to you?" Viggo asked.

"Why do you care?" Hiccup glared as he managed to get himself to sit up, hissing in pain. "Why are you even here? Didn't Krogan tell you to stay away?"

"Because he knows we'll tell you the truth," Ryker remarked.

"Truth? About what? You two messed something up and I'm the fallback," Hiccup scoffed.

"About the Dragon Eye," Viggo said as Hiccup stared at them. Suddenly, there were footsteps nearing them. "We can get you out of here, Hiccup, but if we do then you have to do something for us too,"

"Excuse me?" Hiccup arched a brow. "And how the hell am I supposed to trust you not to turn on me. You did it once," he stated.

"Viggo, we gotta go! Now," Ryker warned.

"Because we have a common goal between us. We'll be back for you, Hiccup. I swear it, just trust us," Viggo told him before the brothers left before they were seen by Drago. Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the man who smirked down.

"Last chance, boy," Drago stated. "Are you going to train my dragons or not?"

"I'll die before I help you," Hiccup glared.

"You are a tough one; I thought for sure you'd break after the last session. I guess it's time to make it endless now," Drago grinned. "Johann, give the order to the men. It doesn't stop until he goes unconscious or agrees. Once he awakes, you start again and anything goes," Drago walked away as Johann nodded.

"Come and get it boys! The boy is free game!" Johann announced. Moments later, Hiccup watched people line up to get a chance with him. Hiccup knew precisely what they'd do too, and truthfully, he didn't know if he could take it.

…

Hiccup laid there after three hours of everything those men dished out. Hiccup never lost consciousness, but he made them think that he did just so it would stop. Hiccup was battered with cuts and bruises, weak, sore, naked even while curled up and unable to move from his spot. Currently, it was the dead of night and no guards had been posted near his cell. Hiccup was sure he heard Johann say that it wasn't needed because Hiccup wouldn't be going anywhere. Hiccup shifted a little, then upon hearing movement coming near his cell; he stiffened and pretended to act knocked out. The cell unclocked and the door opened while footsteps neared him.

"Hiccup?" that was Viggo's voice. A hand touched his shoulder. "Hiccup, you must wake up,"

"It's no good, Viggo. You know what they did to him, and you heard Drago's order. We need to get him out now, this is our only chance," Ryker informed.

"Find his clothes, or something we can put over him," Viggo ordered. Maybe they really were trying to help him? Ryker ended up locating a blanket and some rope. "It'll do," he said when Ryker brought it over. The two worked together to get Hiccup draped somehow with what they had, then Ryker went to pick him up carefully.

"W-Why are you…doing this for me?" Hiccup asked.

"We have a common goal in wanting Drago gone, and we know that if you have access to your Night Fury; we stand a chance. We'll get you out, and take you back to Berk, but in exchange; will you keep us safe from Drago?" Ryker inquired.

"You want my protection?" Hiccup questioned.

"Look at all you've done to protect your family and friends. We're prisoners here, Hiccup. The same as you, and Drago will kill us when he finds out we're doing this. I'll explain later, but for now, can we agree or not?" Viggo looked at him.

"Get me out here and you are safe," Hiccup told them.

…

Twenty minutes later on a male Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare; Hiccup, Viggo, and Ryker were darting into the night sky. Thankfully, Hiccup got the dragon to keep the flame down, and nobody saw them escape. Hiccup was beginning to nod out, though, thoroughly exhausted from it all and in ungodly amounts of pain.

"H-Hiccup; I don't know how to fly this dragon," Viggo informed nervously.

"L-Lock your legs around his neck, but d-don't…squeeze. To steer him; j-just give tilt the horns the way you want to go. We're…heading Northwest," Hiccup enlightened.

"And what about your dad? You know he'll kill us when we arrive with you," Ryker said as Hiccup was closing his eyes.

"It is so decreed that no harm or imprisonment is to come to Viggo and Ryker Grimborn as they are henceforth permitted to reside on the island of Berk under the full protection of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third; Heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. That's all you…have to say, and my father will know what it means. I'm sure he'll question it and be furious, but above all, he and the Tribe will honor it," Hiccup stated as he began to slip into unconsciousness.

"Hold him, Ryker; if he falls off, he likely won't survive with the condition he's in," Viggo said. Ryker nodded as he locked an arm around Hiccup's waist and held him securely, but Hiccup did pass out when overcome with the pain from what he endured. "By morning or before the lunch hour, we should arrive," he added while continuing the journey Northeast towards Berk.

…

 **[Berk; The Next Morning]**

Though Stoick had said there would be no more searches; the teenagers and himself went on them at different times regardless of the time of year. Stoick would fly Toothless, and Skullcrusher would fly alongside. It did seem that all hope was lost. Hiccup had been gone an entire year and there was nothing to point to where he might be, or if he were still alive. Stoick knew that, but still refused to accept such a fate unless there was proof to back it up. The dragon riders felt the same too, and that is why they all teamed up after Stoick left the Mead Hall six months ago to tell him that they didn't care about the weather; they would continue to search for their leader because Hiccup would have never given up on any of them. Toothless was miserable, but he knew Hiccup was alive; it was their bond, and they shared a powerful one. Toothless would understand if Hiccup had perished, because he would feel complete emptiness, and he did not. Toothless felt sad, and alone, but not empty, so Hiccup was alive.

Currently, the Hairy Hooligans were gathered up together in the Mead Hall for breakfast. There was small chatter, but the Chief was quiet while pushing his food around on the plate. Toothless was laying on the floor, head on his front paws with his eyes partially open to keep an eye on things. However, right at that moment, Toothless caught Hiccup's scent and lifted his head quickly to look around.

 _ **Hiccup?**_ Toothless asked, but it came off as a worried warbled. Little did any of them know that Viggo and Ryker had arrived with an unconscious Hiccup. To ensure nothing went too sporadic; Viggo set the Titan Wing down in the forest while they dismounted and began their walk to the Mead Hall, which is where they assumed everyone would be since the village appeared to abandoned. Hiccup was wrapped draped in the blanket from before; he managed to fight through the pain to make it work better for him, and snagged a pair of loose black pants and one boot for his right foot. Ryker was carrying him bridal-style and Hiccup's head was on Ryker's chest, but he was definitely knocked out and had been since last night when leaving Drago's Fortress.

"Are we just walking right in?" Ryker inquired.

"No reason not to. Stay behind me," Viggo stated as he put his hands on the doors and pushed it open. All eyes fell on the entrance seeing two men there and with an unconscious male in the taller one's arms. Stoick rose to his feet quickly with a glare.

"How dare you two come here and barge in-," Stoick stopped when Toothless darted towards Viggo and Ryker, sniffing the male in their arms. It was Hiccup! Toothless screeched and started nudging his friend, licking his cheek. Everyone knew that Toothless wouldn't react like that unless Hiccup were around, and sure enough the male in Ryker's arms had shaggy auburn hair, with a freckled face. "Hiccup?" Stoick whispered out in shock as he hurried over to see his son there. Nothing made sense, but Hiccup was right there

 _ **Hiccup!**_ Toothless roared. The Night Fury didn't care about anything else, not even that these two had Hiccup and his rider was unconscious. Hiccup was there; he was home!


	5. This Is Bad

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **This Is Bad**

 _{Normal POV}_

 **[Berk]**

It began as another average day on the island of Berk except for the fact that the Hooligan Tribe had been a year without their Heir, the dragon riders without their leader, Toothless without his best friend, and Stoick without his son. It wasn't the exact day that Hiccup had been taken, but this time of year did mark the year of Hiccup being gone. Stoick riding Toothless with Skullcrusher following, and the teenagers with their dragons had continued the search throughout the harsher Winter months, but still returned with nothing to show for all their hard work. Stoick and the riders had gotten a few hints as to where Hiccup might be, but nothing ever came full circle to find him. All of them refused to give up, and would not believe that Hiccup was dead without proof. Toothless especially. Hiccup wouldn't have stopped searching if it were one of them, so they refused to cease their efforts until Hiccup had been found and returned home. Last night, the allied Chieftains returned to Berk as they had said that when Winter was over, they would lend a hand in the search parties again. However, the leaders had arrived late and it was agreed to discuss the next move in the morning. As that time was now, they were sitting together at a head table. Alvin, Ander, Bertha of Bog Burglar, Norbert, Thurmond of Peaceable Country, and Dagur were there. The rest of the leaders were allied and were staying behind with only the promise to keep an eye out. The offspring, or in Heather's case, the sibling to a Chieftain, were sitting with the dragon riders for the time being. Everything had been calm until Toothless promptly lifted his head and began looking around intently.

"Toothless? What's wrong boy?" Astrid asked.

 _ **Hiccup?**_ Toothless questioned, though, in disbelief that he had caught his rider's scent.

 _ **Toothless? What's wrong?**_ Skullcrusher inquired.

 _ **Hiccup's scent is close.**_ Toothless informed while staying alert. Suddenly without warning, the doors to the Mead Hall opened revealing someone recognizable to Stoick, Gobber, the dragon riders, even Dagur and Heather. Viggo Grimborn, and then right behind was his older brother, Ryker Grimborn. In Ryker's arms was an unconscious male with auburn hair and freckles on his face.

Stoick rose to his feet instantly, angry. "How dare you two come here and barge in-," Stoick started, but was cut off when Toothless raced over to the Grimborn brothers. Viggo instantly put his hands up and moved out of the way when Toothless growled. Ryker held steady as Toothless began sniffing the male, then he started to warble and nudge the male's face, licking his cheek.

 _ **Hiccup!**_ Toothless screeched. The actions of the Night Fury made everyone understand that this unconscious man was Hiccup because Toothless would not get worked up for anyone else. Stoick made his way over quickly to see his son in the arms of an enemy. More than that, Hiccup was all beaten up, cut, and bruised; this only ensured more anger to the worried father.

"What have you done to him!" Stoick demanded.

"We have done nothing," Viggo said.

"Like we're really going to believe that!" Snotlout jumped in now.

"You kidnapped Hiccup a year ago as revenge for him destroying the Dragon Eye!" Astrid added.

"We had nothing to do with this," Ryker scoffed.

"Give me my boy, now," Stoick ordered.

"Ryker, hand Hiccup over to his father," Viggo said.

"How do we know he'll honor the agreement we have with the kid?" Ryker asked.

"What agreement?" Heather glared.

"Hiccup would never agree to anything involving you two," Astrid remarked.

"We're the reason the boy isn't dead, so how about showing a little gratitude we set him free and returned him?" Ryker huffed.

Gobber made his way over now and stepped between the two parties. "Everyone needs ta calm down. I tink these two, regardless of the past, are tellin' the truth,"

"Gobber, are you serious!? Look at him! Look at how my son looks, and he's unconscious!" Stoick roared.

"Stoick, stop a second and listen to old Gobber," the blacksmith told him. "If these two were responsible for taking Hiccup, why would they bring him back after a year?" The room was quiet. Alright, maybe Gobber had a point. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"He was tortured in an attempt to break his spirit, but unfortunately, not even we know everything he went through. We didn't know he was there until six months ago," Viggo stated as Stoick was becoming angrier.

"And sparked the sudden kindness to help him escape? He save your lives and now you're returning the favor?" Dagur asked.

"The boy and we have a deal. We get Hiccup out and he keeps us safe from the madman who is inevitably going to kill us when he finds out we set his prisoner free," Ryker remarked.

"Hiccup would never agree to keep you two-," Astrid started.

"It is so decreed that no harm or imprisonment is to come to Viggo and Ryker Grimborn as they are henceforth permitted to reside on the island of Berk under the full protection of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third; Heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe," Viggo announced. Silence fell over the room. "Hiccup told us to say that in case you didn't believe us," he added.

"And I still don't! Give me my boy, and then I want these two locked up!" Stoick ordered firmly.

"I told you this wouldn't work!" Ryker glared at his brother.

"See, they are trying to gain access to Berk because they know Hiccup rebuilt the Dragon Eye, and they want it because Hiccup destroyed theirs!" Astrid informed.

"Hiccup rebuilt the Dragon Eye?" Viggo asked quickly.

"Yeah, when you had yours; Hiccup built his own," Fishlegs chimed in.

"We might still have a chance, brother," Ryker said now.

"It matters not, Ryker. The information is indeed helpful to know, but we're in agreement with Hiccup, and we'll discuss the matter with him when he awakens," Viggo stated.

"You two will never get near Hiccup again," Stoick responded. "How dare you use such a fake decree, and try to make me believe-,"

"Stoick," Gobber sighed. "It's not a false statement," he informed.

"What?" Stoick looked at Gobber quickly.

"They said that decree with Hiccup's full name and title. You know that Hiccup hates his name, and he never would have used it or told an outsider unless it was for official business. These two have only ever known Hiccup as Hiccup Haddock, not the Horrendous, and not The Third. So for them to understand the full statement to give, then Hiccup told them what they needed to say for us to believe it," Gobber explained as Stoick unclenched his fist and sighed. "I'm sure we can talk to Hiccup about everything when he wakes up, and figure more of this out, but for now; we have to honor the words. Viggo and Ryker Grimborn stay on Berk, unharmed, and no imprisonment,"

"I wish I could say he was forced into it, but even at the risk of death, you're right; Hiccup never would have used his full name unless it was for a formal matter and he trusted them," Stoick grumbled. "Fine. Let it be known that for the time being; Viggo and Ryker Grimborn will be staying on Berk unharmed and out of prison!"

"Yes, Chief," the Tribe replied.

"However, Hiccup didn't say anything about you two not being guarded. So until this gets sorted out, you will have escorts everywhere you go," Stoick remarked to the Grimborn brothers.

"Acceptable terms," Viggo said.

"You weren't getting a choice in it," Astrid huffed.

"Now, give me my son," Stoick stepped closer to receive his child from the elder of the two brothers.

"Go on, Ryker. Hiccup ensured his end would be held up, which is why he told us what to say before he passed out after escaping. You saw the shape he was in, and he needs to be treated," Viggo put a hand on Ryker's shoulder. Ryker passed Hiccup to Stoick carefully. "Easy now," Viggo reminded.

"Dragon Riders, do not let them out of your sight. I'm taking Hiccup to Gothi," Stoick informed then left.

"Get them something to eat, kids. I have to go with Stoick to translate," Gobber enlightened. "Toothless, come," The Night Fury nodded and left with Gobber as they followed Stoick.

"How long to do you suppose he'll remain unconscious?" Ryker asked Viggo.

"Hard to say, brother. Hiccup passed out last night while flying back here, and hasn't woken since," Viggo stated.

"You know that they've realized we're gone, and Hiccup too," Ryker remarked. "You did remember to grab-,"

"I have them," Viggo nodded. "I wouldn't forget such a crucial set of items, especially now that we know what we do. There's still a chance, and we'll run it by Hiccup to see what he thinks,"

"Whatever you two are plotting-," Heather warned.

"Nothing that concerns you," Ryker scoffed.

"And what do you mean _flying_ back here?" Fishlegs wondered.

"It was the only way we could escape and not be caught immediately after. Hiccup trained a dragon for us to use, and then he passed out while we continued the journey to Berk," Viggo said.

"Which dragon?" Dagur asked.

"I believe Hiccup called it a Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare, and he named it Cinder," Ryker responded.

"Well, they can't be lying about that because they wouldn't have named the dragon; only Hiccup would use a name," Snotlout told the others.

"What's it gonna take for you to trust us? We didn't hurt him, we took him away from those who were," Ryker crossed his arms over his chest.

"When Hiccup wakes up and confirms that, then we'll believe you. Until then, you're still enemies to us because you tricked us once and I don't know how you got Hiccup to believe you, but I suspect foul play. You only set him free if he agreed to protect you; it wasn't out of the kindness of your hearts," Astrid glared.

"Fair enough. Relax, dear brother. We can't expect them to feel otherwise given the past. I'm sure Hiccup will clear everything up," Viggo assured. "We told Hiccup to trust us, and he's given his in return. The rest of these people don't have to like it, but we're allies with Hiccup now, and we're working towards the same goal,"

"Aye, that we are," Ryker nodded. It seemed that the entire Tribe, and Chieftains present were glaring and keeping their eyes on the two brothers while they were sitting down at the table with the riders, and being excessively guarded while they ate the meal provided. On another note; everyone was worried about Hiccup. Sure, he was home but the shape he was in looked awful. Even Viggo and Ryker confirmed that Hiccup needed treatment and to be easy with shifting him around, so it had to be bad. For now, nothing else could be done until Hiccup woke up.

…

 **[Gothi's Hut]**

Stoick had brought Hiccup straight to the village elder and healer, Gothi. Immediately, the old woman had Stoick lay Hiccup down gently while the worried father stepped back. Gothi sent Gobber and Stoick out while she looked over the young Heir, and treated the injuries she was able to. Unfortunately, Gothi could determine vaguely what Hiccup suffered just by old scars, and it broke her heart to see everything. After nearly two hours of work with cleaning up blood, applying ointments, and bandages; Gothi allowed the Chief and blacksmith to return. Hiccup was lying unconscious on the bed, covered up and motionless. However, it could be seen that he had a shirt his size on, and the two assumed that Gothi must have dressed Hiccup in something after removing whatever other thing he was wearing. Toothless had never left his human's side, and there were no arguments about that either. Toothless was sitting beside the bed, watching his rider closely.

"How bad is it, Gothi?" Stoick asked. The elder gave a grave and sympathetic look as she began to use her staff to write in the sand.

Gobber read the symbols and sighed. "Hiccup went through hell with these people," Gobber said then continued to tell Stoick everything that Gothi wrote down about what she found. Of course, it angered the Berk Chief to know what his son went through. After everything, Stoick ended up sighing. "Gothi says she got all this based on what she's seen, but only Hiccup would be able to tell us what happened,"

"And how long will he be unconscious?" Stoick forced himself to inquire. Gothi started drawing again, then stopped.

"Could be a few hours, could be weeks; she just doesn't know," Gobber informed. Stoick started to leave as Gobber stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting answers," Stoick said.

"Stoick, stop. You heard Viggo; they know he was tortured, but not how much, and only knew he was there six months ago. And Hiccup was gone for a year; they don't know anything more or less than we do. You son is home, and you need to be here with him," Gobber reminded.

"You're right," Stoick agreed as he sat down in the chair beside Hiccup's bed.

"I'll go back to the Hall and keep an eye on things, and I'll leave Spitelout in charge for now so you can focus on him," Gobber motioned to Hiccup. Stoick nodded as Gobber patted his shoulder, then he exited the hut. Stoick held his son's hand and lowered his head, vowing to get revenge on whoever did this to his boy.

…

 **[A Week Later]**

Seven days had passed since Hiccup was returned to the Hooligans in a beat up and unconscious state. Viggo and Ryker were guarded day and night everywhere they went. For sleeping arrangements; they were kept in the Berk Dragon Training Academy with the dragon riders taking shifts on watching them closely. Heather and Dagur were in on that as well. Spitelout was running the village as Stoick and Toothless loyally stayed at Hiccup's side; he had been moved from Gothi's into Stoick's house. All anyone could do was wait for Hiccup to wake up, but it seemed that was taking longer than expected. Hiccup's body was recovering slowly, the minor cuts had healed but the bruising was just beginning to fade away. Everything else was guaranteed to take longer because of how severe it was. At the moment, Hiccup was in the home alone as Stoick had stepped out to talk to the riders about Hiccup's condition, Toothless was still with Hiccup; he refused to leave unless it was to use the bathroom.

"How is he, Chief?" Astrid inquired.

"Unconscious," Stoick sighed. "But healing slowly,"

"What did he suffer that would keep him out this long?" Dagur asked.

"More than anyone should ever have to endure," Stoick informed.

"You two," Heather glared at the Grimborn brothers who were with them as they had been for a week now. "You know what he went through, even if not all of it. Why were they torturing Hiccup? You said they wanted him to break," she demanded.

"Hiccup was captured to train a madman's dragons, and Hiccup refused, so they tortured him daily to break him into doing what they wanted," Ryker informed.

"And he never broke no matter what they did to him," Viggo added.

"What did they do? How much of it do you know about?" Stoick questioned.

"Beatings, whippings, starvation, chained up, stabbed, cut, burned with hot metal. I'm positive they put him up against dragons too, to make him train them to save himself, but he wouldn't do it," Viggo remarked.

"These people pushed him to the brink of death, or a point where he passed out. That's when it stopped, as soon as he recovered a little, they would begin again," Viggo enlightened.

"And no surprise that you did nothing to help then," Snotlout huffed.

"Hey, we were no more prisoners there than Hiccup was. We had our share, and they wouldn't let us get close to him after we discovered the boy was there," Ryker retorted.

"Who did this?" Gobber came up now. Before anyone could answer, there was thrashing around in the house.

"Dragon! Dragon in the house! Help!" came Hiccup's panicked voice. Without warning, Hiccup scrambled out of the house with Toothless chasing him. Hiccup tripped as Toothless pinned him by accident. Hiccup's eyes held fear beneath Toothless. "Pl-Please…don't kill me…" he pleaded. The others were shocked, and didn't know what to make of it. Why was Hiccup afraid of Toothless?

"Hiccup? Son, it's alright. Toothless would never hurt you; he's just excited you're awake," Stoick tried.

"W-Who is…Toothless?" Hiccup asked as they all froze.

…

The area was still as most everyone in the village heard when Hiccup started yelling 'dragon' and freaking out. Currently, he was pinned beneath his Night Fury and scared to death. Hiccup was breathing heavily, shaking, and didn't appear to remember who Toothless was.

"Well, this could be bad," Ryker shrugged.

"Chief Stoick, if I may; perhaps have the Night Fury back off. The boy has only just woken up," Viggo offered.

"Toothless," Stoick said as Toothless stepped back and Hiccup backed up a little farther.

"Hiccup? What's wrong? Toothless is…your best friend," Astrid said.

"Fr-Friends…with a dragon? A Night Fury? Have you all gone mad? And I thought I was the crazy one," Hiccup said as he got up quickly.

"We're…all friends with dragons?" Fishlegs mentioned slowly. Hiccup saw the others flying around, and select few staying near the people he had grown up knowing. "Why doesn't he remember?"

"I don't know. Son, you don't remember that you are a dragon rider? That Toothless is your dragon?" Stoick stepped forward.

"Ride dragons? Why would I do that?! It's against everything a Viking stands for!" Hiccup remarked. "That's a Night Fury! The most lethal dragon around," he added.

"Y-Yes, we know, Hiccup, but he's your…best friend. You trained Toothless, the Night Fury, and defeated Red Death. You stopped ended the raids, and stopped the war," Heather tried.

"W-Who…are you?" Hiccup inquired as Heather blinked a few times.

"I-I'm Heather, Dagur's little sister," Heather informed.

"Dagur? The Deranged?" Hiccup asked as she nodded. "The same Dagur who uses me as a moving target for his dagger throwing practice?"

Dagur chuckled nervously when they all looked at him. "Oops. I-I'm sorry about that, brother. I was just messing with you back then," Dagur said. "We're all friends now,"

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm not your brother, and I-I don't have any friends. I'm just my father's biggest disappointment because I can't do anything right," their eyes widened.

"Hang on a second," Gobber got closer to Hiccup. "You know my mind is terrible, but I'm pretty sure you're birthday just passed a few months ago. How old are ya again, laddie?" the blacksmith laughed a little.

"Really, Gobber? I'm fifteen," Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. The group gasped.

"Okay, yeah. This is bad," Gobber informed.


	6. Hope & Pray

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **Hope And Pray**

 _{Normal POV}_

What should have been a joyous occasion that after seven full days Hiccup had woken up turned into something confusing and possibly a little horrifying. It started with hearing noise from within Stoick's house, and then Hiccup rushing out, afraid while being chased by a very excited Toothless to see him awake. However, it has now been revealed that Hiccup doesn't remember anything about the dragons, and he believes he's fifteen-years-old. This was confirmed by Gobber, who played along with him and asked a simple question. _How old are ya again_ , and Hiccup responded that he was fifteen. Also, other clues were Hiccup saying that he was his father's disappointment, and didn't have any friends. Safe to say that things were indeed bad right now and nobody knew what to do. There was silence, people trying to recover from the shock; Toothless especially.

 _ **Why doesn't he remember me?**_ Toothless asked while staring at his rider. Toothless tried to step towards Hiccup again, which made him panic and back up to his father.

 _ **Toothless, remember that he has been gone for a year, and endured quite a bit. I'm sure that it will just take some time to come back.**_ Stormfly offered to the Night Fury.

 _ **I hope that's all it is, but we don't even know what he's been through.**_ Toothless sighed as he decided for now, that it might be best to back off. Toothless stepped back and laid in the grass quietly. Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf, and Belch decided to leave the group as well to comfort their friend.

"Poor Toothless," Ruffnut frowned.

"He's been waiting a year for this, and Hiccup doesn't even remember him," Tuffnut added.

"Are you saying I know that dragon?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Yes! He's your best friend!" Snotlout yelled. Hiccup faltered slightly as he closed his eyes and held his head.

"No, he isn't! You're wrong! I-I don't have friends, and I don't have a dragon! I don't ride them; this is…all wrong!" Hiccup panted while shaking his head.

"Hiccup? Son, calm down," Stoick tried to reach for him but Hiccup pulled away quickly.

"What did I do?! Is this…punishment for something I did!?" Hiccup asked.

"No, Hiccup; you haven't done anything wrong. Please, relax. It's okay," Stoick attempted once more. Hiccup began to jerk away from every as Ryker got behind him while he wasn't paying attention, the grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed his fingers until Hiccup's eyes closed and his body went limp. Ryker fixed his arms and caught Hiccup, then picked him up carefully.

"What in the name of Odin did you do to my boy!" Stoick bellowed.

Oh, come on; we were all thinkin' it," Ryker admitted.

"What my dear older brother means is that allowing the freak out to continue does nothing except make it worse, so he elected to render Hiccup unconscious while we sort out whatever seems to have happened. I assure you that he hasn't been harmed and will awake soon. In such time; we should try to select a course of action on how to handle the situation at hand," Viggo enlightened calmly.

"I believe Viggo might be right, Stoick. I mean, the boy thinks he's fifteen again, when he's really almost twenty. Hiccup doesn't remember Heather, or defeating Red Death, Toothless, any of it," Gobber advised his friend.

"Bring Hiccup into the house, and then all of you come in as well. Gobber, fetch Gothi, and we'll see if she can shed some light on this," Stoick said. "And it might be best for now, to keep the dragons outside, and possibly hidden until we know what we're dealing with," he added with a sigh.

"I'll take them to the ring, Stoick," Spitelout offered.

"No, we don't want them to think anything is wrong. Let's just…keep them away from Hiccup," Stoick informed.

"Aye, Chief," Spitelout nodded.

"Everyone else, clear out! I'll let ya know what's going on as soon as we know," Stoick closed his eyes before opening the door to the house and letting Ryker follow him in with Hiccup.

…

Once everyone was inside the Chief's home, Ryker set Hiccup down on his bed. Initially, it had been upstairs in the bedroom but Stoick thought it would be easier to have downstairs where the fire was to keep him warm as Berk got quite cold all year round. Once that happened, Gobber arrived with Gothi.

"Elder Gothi," Stoick bowed his head to her. "Can you tell me what's happened?" Gothi walked over to Hiccup and moved the blanket to look at him. "Why does he believe he's fifteen?"

"Stoick. Shush, let her examine him first," Gobber rolled his eyes. Ten minutes passed before Gothi dumped a pouch of sand on the floor and spread it out with her boot before starting to draw symbols. "Says it might have to do with the torture, but she wouldn't be able to confirm anything without knowing for sure what he went through,"

"Which she said a week ago that only Hiccup knows, and now he can't remember it," Stoick sat in his chair with a heavy sigh. Gothi turned to the Grimborn brothers now, pointing at them, then motioning for them to sit.

"She's asking if you know about anything that Hiccup suffered," Gobber translated.

"Some, but not all," Ryker replied.

"We only caught glimpses, but we know what the guy was capable of doing. From what I understand; Hiccup had been there for a year, but we could give you a general idea," Viggo explained. Gothi motioned for them to go ahead.

"Gothi wants to know anything and everything you can offer to help figure out why Hiccup has lost five years of his memory," Gobber remarked.

"We mentioned earlier before he awoke. Daily beatings, whippings, they probably cut meals smaller, or none at all until Hiccup would have reached a point of starving to death," Ryker said.

"Hiccup was put against riled up dragons in an attempt to see how he trained them to survive, but Hiccup took whatever the dragons did until pulled out for fear of it killing him," Viggo added. "Sleep deprivation, dehydration, holding him under the water, making him sit in a freezing cold bath," he continued.

"Chained him up by his arms to hang for a day or so, that would come along with beatings and whippings too. There were instances of him being stabbed, cut, burned with hot metal," Ryker mentioned. Gothi rubbed her chin a bit while writing again.

"Gothi says that explains all the injuries, but not why it would cause Hiccup to believe he's fifteen again. Also, she questions if he whacked his head at all?" Gobber inquired.

"Not that we saw. The torture would go on until Hiccup either gave in or passed out," Viggo affirmed.

"And he never trained the dragons, so we can assume that's passed out several times," Astrid sighed. "Did they do anything else to him?"

"Well, there was one other thing," Ryker began. "It happened right before we rescued him,"

"Out with it," Snotlout glared.

"I'm afraid that all of Hiccup's refusal to the man in charge made him do something drastic to break Hiccup. And it might have succeeded, but Hiccup still said no to training his dragons," Viggo started before looking at them with what appeared to be apologetic eyes, from both of the brothers. "He was raped," a loud gasp of horror filled the room, eyes widening in shock.

"More than once. The first had been the leader, and the second…" Ryker trailed off.

"The leader let anyone of his workers have at Hiccup. Some went one at a time, others shared. By the time we got to Hiccup, he was lying motionless on the floor, naked, and passed out. We dressed him up the best we could and broke out. Hiccup came to long enough to train Cinder, then tell me how to fly, and what to say for you to leave us unharmed and out of prison. After that, he was unconscious until just earlier," Viggo finished his brother's sentence.

As everyone was about to yell that this wasn't mentioned right away, Gothi lifted her staff to silence them, then she began writing again. "Gothi thinks that overall; Hiccup's mind has reverted back to his younger years when he was, for lack of a better word, safe and left alone," Gobber translated the ruins.

"So that means these people did break him, and he might have given in to train their dragons if Ryker and Viggo hadn't broken him out?" Fishlegs asked.

"That wouldn't have been possible because Hiccup was very aware of his actions when we went to get him. We asked Hiccup if he would protect us if we got him free, and he very clearly stated; _Get me out of here and you are safe_ ," Viggo informed.

"And that happened directly after the rapes," Ryker added.

"Can I ask something? I know Dagur used to pick on Hiccup a lot, and that comment he made earlier about Dagur makes sense, but why…did he say he didn't have friends, and was your disappointment, Chief Stoick?" Heather pondered curiously.

"We weren't exactly…good to Hiccup growing up," Snotlout mumbled.

"Hiccup was as different as they come; he didn't represent anything Viking-like, and he spent a lot of time working on his inventions that typically always failed and destroyed something. Stoick used to publically scold him, remind him that he wasn't one of them, and definitely not a dragon killer," Astrid sighed.

"The day we learned about Hiccup befriending Toothless; Stoick said he wasn't a Viking, and wasn't his son. The entire Tribe shunned him, but he still went out to risk his life for us," Gobber looked down. "The lad never had it easy," he added.

"Yes; he mentioned all that once, right before the leader raped him," Viggo nodded.

Gothi began to draw once more. "Was there any methods used that weren't physical? Such as trying to get in his head?" Gobber read off.

"Well, now that you mention it; there might have been one or two instances," Ryker stated. Gothi told them to continue. Viggo began to explain everything about when Krogan told Hiccup that nobody was coming for him, and then the second time when Johann tried to get Hiccup to give in and get revenge on the Tribe, but Hiccup refused because he wouldn't betray the Vikings even if they had forgotten about him.

"And right before the rape; Hiccup dared him to do whatever because he didn't care and would help him by saying that he wouldn't break because he had nothing left, so there was nothing to lose," Ryker mentioned also.

"What do you mean?! We never gave up searching for him," Stoick stood quickly.

"And he knew that, but I guess you could say he accepted you might not be able to find him before the leader killed him," Viggo said, then went on to tell them what Hiccup noted to the others before the rape happened. At this, Gothi began to write once more.

"Gothi says she thinks she figured it out," Gobber announced.

"Is it that Hiccup reverted back to fifteen because that's when he had nothing?" Viggo asked. Gothi nodded.

"Hiccup always had us," Astrid glared.

"But you just admitted that you gave him a hard time growing up because he was different," Ryker motioned. Astrid flinched a little. "You didn't treat him like a member of the Tribe, and you never realized him being different is what ended your war. You didn't accept him until he risked his life for the Tribe that had abandoned him,"

"Unfortunately, my brother is right, though, I'm sure for you; it's not a truth you want to hear. Often times the truth hurts. It seems that Hiccup's memory of everything the last five years is being locked away because he can't cope with everything that has happened since befriending Toothless, so his mind is blocking it, and he only remembers everything before. To put it just; everything he endured the last year was to protect the dragons, and all of you, and the raping did break him. This is sadly the end result. At some point; he will remember when certain things trigger, but overall," Viggo paused.

"Hiccup's mind is making him forget everything before dragons, to a time when he didn't matter to anyone because at least back then; it didn't hurt when he had accepted that he had nothing and nobody," Ryker finished.

"Precisely, brother," Viggo nodded.

"And when he does remember; he still won't be the same Hiccup we know because of everything he suffered. Hiccup might never be the one we know and love," Gobber said after reading Gothi's symbols. "It's best to let him remember on his own, but know that he may not remember everything because of the trauma endured," he added.

"The best course of action would be to keep a distanced watch, and let him go about his day however he typically would have back then. As for the dragons; it would not be fair to exile them until Hiccup remember, so perhaps you explain to Hiccup that these dragons haven't raided the village, and there is a certain peace between both species. At least then, he doesn't have to be totally confused as to why dragons are in your lives," Viggo suggested.

"Then for now, that's what we'll do. I don't suppose you know how long until he remembers?" Stoick asked.

"Depends on if anything makes him remember, a similar situation, words, all of that," Ryker shrugged. "In his mind; he knows, but it's being blocked. Certain things will make it come forward in flashes, or perhaps all at once. It's hard to say," he stared.

Before another word could be said, there was groaning from Hiccup's bed. The group turned quickly as Hiccup was sitting up and with a hand on his head. Green eyes opened as Hiccup saw everyone looking at him. "Okay, this is…getting weird to wake up with people looking at me," Hiccup said.

"How do you feel, son?" Stoick asked.

"Um…Sore, I guess," Hiccup replied. "Have I…missed something?"

"No, Hiccup," Astrid informed. Hiccup blinked at her.

"I knew; I'm dead," Hiccup remarked.

"And why do you think that?" Tuffnut wondered.

"Because only in Valhalla would Astrid Hofferson talk to me," Hiccup said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Lad, look at ole Gobber now. What is the last thing you remember happening?" Gobber inquired. Hiccup relaxed a little and got out of the bed.

"I was in the forge working on a new invention; the Mangler. I designed it to…be able to fire bolas and take dragons down," Hiccup informed.

"And nothing else around you seems…different?" Gobber pushed.

"Aside from…the dragons being here…and everyone thinking they are my friend, and my dad…actually caring about me…No," Hiccup managed.

"Alright. When you were messing with that contraption, did you whack your head?" Gobber wondered.

"I…might have? Is that why I'm in this much pain?" Hiccup looked at him curiously. The blacksmith smiled some.

"Probably. You've…been out for a few days, and everyone is just…making sure you're okay. Gave me a scare, laddie. I'm too old for that," Gobber patted his shoulder once.

"I'm sorry. I'll…be more careful next time," Hiccup nodded to him.

"Good. Now, why don't you…come with me to the forge; I could use some help," Gobber suggested.

"Can I eat first? I'm staving," Hiccup inquired.

"Sure! We'll grab something on the way," Gobber agreed with him as they began to walk away.

"Anyone else hear his choice of words?" Snotlout asked the group.

"The _I knew it; I'm dead_ thing?" Fishlegs pointed out.

"Isn't that exactly what Hiccup said when waking up from the Red Death fight?" Ruffnut questioned.

"We told you; his memories are still there, just blocked, and he'll remember on his own. Flashbacks will come forward either full, fragmented, or in sections at different times," Viggo crossed his arms over his chest. "Hiccup is in a delicate state, and the day he recalls the torture will determine the next course of action. All you can do now is try to go about living normal and waiting it out,"

"If that's what we must do," Stoick sighed.

…

Toothless hadn't been far from the house when everything got explained. Hiccup was blocking everything that he endured while kidnapped the last year, and it was coming forward as him not remembering anything from the previous five years, including that they had bonded and done so many amazing things together. Viggo assured that Hiccup would remember at some point with specific triggers, but how long that could take, and what would be remembered wasn't something that could be determined. For now, Hiccup was walking with Gobber back to the forge after they had grabbed something to eat. It hurt Toothless a lot because he missed his rider, his friend. Toothless was going to do whatever he had to do to protect Hiccup from these people. Toothless knew Hiccup would remember soon; it was their bond, so all Toothless needed to was hope and pray that something triggered Hiccup to feel that again.


	7. I Remember Him

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **I Remember Him**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **[Berk; Nine Days Later]**_

It was difficult for the village to accept Stoick's announcement that Hiccup didn't remember anything of the last five years other than the fact they all mistreated him and Hiccup went about his days believing that he didn't have anything or anybody. Of course, this wasn't entirely true because Gobber was one of the only people Hiccup would joke and laugh around with. If anyone else tried, Hiccup got all shy or quiet in deciding not to upset anyone. Viggo and Ryker were still on Berk, and watching to see how things developed. Gobber had been the one to tell Hiccup that Vikings were trying to have peace with Dragons. This was best explained by Gobber telling Hiccup that it was something his mother had tried to make happen; that she wanted to find another way, so when the dragons that were present on the island were seen to be docile, they let them stay. Thus far, Hiccup seemed to accept that, but he still stayed away from them. Most of Hiccup's days were spent in the forge with Gobber, and the blacksmith revealed that the shop was Hiccup's favorite place to be and he did the work well. Dagur had returned to Berserker Island, but Heather remained behind to see if she could help at all. The dragon riders only went flying when Hiccup was distracted with the forge, they figured it would assist in not freaking him out, which Viggo and Ryker warned them not to do because it could make things worse.

Toothless missed his best friend, and he still kept a watch but from afar. The hardest thing to explain to Hiccup was his left leg missing, however, Hiccup ended up getting a small flash of losing it in some battle. Hiccup didn't recall what the fight was, but he knew he'd lost it. It wasn't a lot of progress, but they were getting somewhere at least. The village went on an average day, doing their own thing and leaving Hiccup be because they didn't want to force him to remember. Viggo and Ryker had been allowed to wander the village, but they couldn't go in any houses, or leave the perimeter that Stoick set, so those to just walked around and remained not far from Hiccup to see if there were any clues in him recalling other things.

"We're nearing two weeks on this," Ryker mentioned.

"Patience, brother," Viggo reminded. "The boy went through quite a bit,"

"You know Drago is plotting his revenge; our murder and to capture Hiccup again," Ryker sighed.

"We're safe here. As Hiccup told Drago; he won't come near the island because he doesn't stand a chance at taking on the dragons here," Viggo informed. "We can worry about all that later; the essential thing that needs to happen is for Hiccup to remember everything,"

"Doesn't seem like much is going on in that," Ryker shrugged.

"It will take time, though, I don't believe it's helping that the village isn't trying to make Hiccup believe anything otherwise," Viggo explained.

"What do you mean?" Ryker inquired.

"Hiccup's mind has reverted back to five years ago when there weren't dragons in their lives except for raids, and that Red Death. The Tribe mistreated Hiccup, ignored him, and made it seem like they didn't care. Hiccup reverted to this after the suffering he endured because this was a time it didn't hurt him," Viggo continued. "Johann did get into Hiccup's head right before the rape by Drago. That's why Hiccup is blocking everything else because Hiccup knows that these people didn't care about him before Toothless, back then, he accepted he would never be a genuine part of this village. To avoid hurt from the torture, this is what has happened; he blocked everything associated with the pain. Is this making sense?"

"I guess. What you're saying is that they're treating him the same way as before, so it won't feel different to him?" Ryker questioned.

"Precisely. How is Hiccup to remember everything that changed if they are treating him as if nothing ever did?" Viggo looked at his elder brother.

"Why haven't you told them?" Ryker wondered.

"I had hoped that they might realize the mistake on their own. Truthfully; it could affect Hiccup even after he recalls everything in the sense he harbors that hurt towards them for still not treating him like a member of the Tribe even if he had lost his memory for a bit," Viggo informed.

"You believe that if they made Hiccup feel he was part of the Tribe; he would remember those feelings and start recalling the last five years in pieces, like he did with the leg?" Ryker glanced at Viggo.

"It's a possibility, but that is for them to figure out. Hiccup would never hate them, but that won't erase the feelings of hurt and abandonment when he was fifteen and then risked his and his dragon's life for them. That will come through again when Hiccup sees they treated him no different while he couldn't remember things after the torture he took to protect them and the dragons," Viggo mentioned.

"So they are doing more damage than repair," Ryker said now with a nod of understanding.

"If you want my honest opinion; I believe the only one who is going to get Hiccup to remember everything is the one who changed it in the first place," Viggo remarked.

"The Night Fury," Ryker's eyes widened a bit.

"Yes. The bond that Hiccup and Toothless formed five years ago, which ended the war, and brought peace. The bond that changed everything. Toothless might be the only one who can break through," Viggo nodded. Little did the Grimborn brothers know that Toothless wasn't far from them and overheard.

 _ **They believe that I can help Hiccup remember?**_ Toothless questioned to himself. The dragon supposed it could true; Hiccup and he had a strong bond. However, Toothless getting close to Hiccup was a bit of a chore because he would start panicking. Toothless had seen Hiccup have moments where he had to be seeing some flashes. Hiccup would just stop whatever it was he was doing, then close his eyes. A moment or two later, Hiccup would shake his head and continue working, but he'd hold a look of confusion on his face while trying to analyze whatever it was he saw.

 _ **Toothless? We're going flying with the humans, are you coming?**_ Meatlug wondered.

 _ **Don't see how I can. Stoick is busy with his Chief duties and I can't fly on my own, remember?**_ Toothless snorted.

 _ **Oh, right. Sorry.**_ Barf said. Toothless looked away from them towards Hiccup who was in the forge.

 _ **It's fine. I enjoy flying, but it's not the same without Hiccup.**_ Toothless admitted.

 _ **I'm sure he'll remember soon, Toothless. You heard what Viggo and Ryker said he went through.**_ Stormfly assured.

 _ **And that's what worries me. Hiccup blocks it now; what happens when he does recall everything? How broken will be?**_ Toothless looked down. _**You heard them; Hiccup might not ever be the one we knew again.**_

 _ **Hiccup will always be Hiccup, Toothless. No matter what happens to him; he'll still get back up and keep fighting for what he believes in. Look at all he endured to protect us, and the humans. It might take a bit, but Hiccup will heal. And I bet it will be your bond with him that makes the most significant difference.**_ Windshear rubbed against Toothless's face.

 _ **I hope you're right.**_ Toothless replied. Moments later, the dragons departed with their riders as Toothless moved closer to the forge to sit down outside of it and stare into where Hiccup was working on something. Hiccup happened to look up and see Toothless there.

"Hey, Gobber? Why does this Night Fury keep sitting outside the forge to watch me?" Hiccup asked.

"Maybe he likes ya," Gobber offered.

"Haha," Hiccup laughed sarcastically.

"Well, he doesn't hang around anyone else, laddie," Gobber informed.

"Why doesn't he go flying?" Hiccup questioned.

"Downed dragon, lad. The Night Fury is missing his left tail fin," Gobber stated. "Maybe that's why he hangs around because you don't have your leg and he sees someone like himself?" he suggested. Hiccup decided to take off his apron and look out the window to see the Night Fury without his tail.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Stoick asked as Hiccup looked at him next.

"Checking something," Hiccup replied before coming out of the forge to get a better look.

"What's he doing?" Stoick questioned Gobber.

"I suggest leaving it be, Stoick. Hiccup seems to be displaying some curiosity about the dragon, and if I'm not mistaken, that is how things started; did they not?" Viggo said while walking up with Ryker.

"Actually, I have no idea how these two met. I know Hiccup shot him down, and that's how Toothless lost the fin, but everything else; I got nothing. Hiccup never told anyone how he and Toothless became friends," Stoick shrugged.

"Then it would be in the best interest to let this play out," Viggo informed.

"What's going on?" Astrid inquired as they arrived with their dragons.

"Ssh," Ryker put a finger to his lips. Hiccup ended up looking Toothless's tail, then his own leg before giving a signature smile when he got an idea. Hiccup moved back into the forge and started pulling out a bunch of stuff. Nobody understood what Hiccup was doing, but they saw him start cutting fabric, leather, connecting things, weighing it out, hammering it to shape. After a good hour or so, Hiccup held it up as the group was able to see the original tail Toothless had before the fight with Red Death destroyed it. Hiccup moved back outside and to the tail of the Night Fury. Hiccup sat on Toothless's tail, putting the tail on as Toothless looked back at him.

 _ **He remembered how to build the first one? Then I wonder…**_ Toothless suddenly grinned as he got into a pounce position then launched into the air with Hiccup still on his tail.

"Woah!" Hiccup yelled out and clung to the tail tightly. Toothless reached a certain height then began to fall.

"Hiccup doesn't remember how to fly him!" Fishlegs squeaked out.

"Leave it be," Viggo put his arm out to stop the group from going after Hiccup. In the air, Hiccup saw the tail he made flapping around in the wind. Hiccup grabbed the and pulled it out as they swooped back around.

"Haha! Yes; it works!" Hiccup cheered. Toothless turned lowered back to the ground as Hiccup got off. "I just gotta make it stay open on its own…" Hiccup panted before going back into the forge.

"Let him figure it out," Ryker told the group.

"This could be how they became friends in the first place. Hiccup giving Toothless his flight back," Viggo added. Not wanting to argue, all they could do was just watch as Hiccup starting getting more thing to work on.

…

Hours had passed with many more failed attempts to get Toothless into the air, and crashes to the ground while Hiccup kept adding more pieces to the rig. Finally, Hiccup had recreated entirely the first tail he ever built for Toothless. Hiccup had done all this at fifteen to get this dragon back in the air.

"There, that should do it," Hiccup put his hands on his hips. "If I get on your back to test this, are you going to blast me if we crash?" Hiccup asked the dragon. Toothless shook his head to him. Hiccup hesitantly threw his leg over the saddle and locked his left leg in place on the side. "Alright, nice and easy now," Hiccup told Toothless. Without warning, Toothless shot into the air as Hiccup gripped the saddle tightly.

"I get it now. This is how Hiccup learned to fly Toothless, this is how he became a dragon rider by working to get Toothless back into the air after taking his tail when Hiccup shot him down," Astrid said in surprise. "And it's how he got good in training too. All those things we saw during the test runs, he learned it from Toothless," Everyone was watching as Toothless leveled out in the air, then Hiccup began working on changing tail positions to stay in the air and move around. Toothless stuck his tongue out of his mouth and climbed higher, but Hiccup hadn't been prepared for it as his leg came loose and he fell off Toothless; heading for the ground.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled out. Instinctively, Toothless dove down, tucking his wings and got under Hiccup who eased himself back into the seat. Unfortunately, they were headed for obstacles to avoid.

 _ **Come on, Hiccup! Remember! Please, remember!**_ Toothless pleaded. Hiccup looked terrified but he held the handles and got a determined look on his face as he pressed the pedal to level Toothless. Hiccup stayed focused as he continued to change the position to avoid everything, then finally, the two landed.

Hiccup panted a few times as he sat up. "You…can fly, just…not without…me. I guess this makes me your rider, and friend?" Hiccup asked as Toothless lifted his neck and licked Hiccup's cheek. "Ew, but you're welcome," Hiccup smiled.

"Does this…mean he remembers?" Snotlout asked.

"No, but this is how they became friends; it's not the bond, though. Something else happened to form that," Viggo stated.

 _ **And I know exactly what they're talking about too. Hiccup and I bonded before he made the tail for me, which means if I do the things from the first time…Hiccup and I could re-bond.**_ Toothless said as Hiccup climbed off his back. Hiccup grabbed a fish from the barrel and held it out to him. _**This is my chance.**_ Toothless thought. Toothless neared the fish and sniffed it, then backed up with a growl. Hiccup flinched a bit as he followed Toothless's eyes to his dagger on the belt. Hiccup reached for it, then tossed it aside as Toothless sat back relaxed. Hiccup held the fish out to him as Toothless got close once more, teeth hidden.

"Huh? Toothless? I could have sworn you had-," Hiccup began as the teeth dropped and Toothless snatched the fish up, eating it in two bites. Hiccup was holding his hands against his chest, having been terrified to lose his fingers in that. "…teeth," he finished his sentence. Toothless got closer as Hiccup backed up and tripped. "No. No, I-I don't have any more," Hiccup said nervously.

 _ **Even though there is a whole barrel full next to him? And he said that line-He's starting to remember it!**_ Toothless exclaimed as he began to regurgitate the fish, dropping half into Hiccup's lap. Toothless sat back now, watching him. Hiccup held the fish, not sure what to do with it until Toothless nudged his way. Hiccup looked at the fish, then at Toothless. Hiccup brought the fish up to his mouth.

"Uh," Hiccup drawled out before taking a bite of it.

"That's disgus-," Snotlout started as Ryker clamped a hand over the young Viking's mouth.

"Ssh," Viggo told them. "Toothless knows how they bonded, and I think he's recreating it for Hiccup to make him remember,"

Hiccup held the bite in his mouth. "Mmhm," he tried to smile. Toothless swallowed as Hiccup's eyes widened and then he rolled them. Hiccup swallowed the fish in his mouth, then it nearly came back up and he forced it down again. "Bleh," Hiccup mouthed as he smiled at Toothless. "Happy now?" Toothless gave a gummy smile as Hiccup tried to touch him, but Toothless backed up. "Not there yet, got it," Hiccup sighed as he looked at the dirt a moment before closing his eyes. Afterward, Hiccup grabbed a stick and started doing a drawing of Toothless there as Toothless sat next to him watching.

 _ **That's it…**_ Toothless nodded his head before grabbed a bigger stick and drawing a bunch of random lines around Hiccup, which made him stand to get a better look. Toothless stopped across from the work he'd done with a nod of approval. _**Come on, Hiccup…**_ Toothless looked at his friend. Hiccup started walking the lines, accidentally stepping on one. Toothless growled at him as Hiccup stepped off, then again; another growl. Finally, Hiccup stepped over it as Toothless purred. Hiccup smiled and began following the trail.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Dagur asked as he landed with Sluether.

"Quiet," Viggo told him quickly. Hiccup followed the lines entirely until he stopped, his back against Toothless. Hiccup stepped back and looked at Toothless closely. Hiccup reached his hand out but Toothless growled at him again. Hiccup sighed as he closed his eyes, then turned his head away before reaching his hand out the second time. The area had come to a dead silence as Toothless closed his eyes and leaned into Hiccup's palm. Hiccup's head whipped around and stared at Toothless until the dragon opened his eyes. Hiccup pulled his hand away slowly as Toothless warbled gently, nudging Hiccup's face and licking his cheek again.

 _ **Remember me. Please?**_ Toothless pleaded with his eyes. At that moment, Hiccup's eyes widened as he froze. Random images flashed across his mine and Hiccup grabbed his head before hitting his knees and yelling out. Hiccup shook his head back and forth; closing his eyes tightly.

"Son!" Stoick called. Toothless moved in and blocked them from getting any closer. As fast as it began; it was over. Hiccup panted hard with his hands on the ground, bent forward. Toothless went in front of him and cooed lightly, touching his forehead to his riders. Hiccup pushed off the ground and looked up to see Toothless there.

"T-Toothless?" Hiccup asked slowly.

 _ **It's me! Yes, it's me, Hiccup!**_ Toothless screeched, nuzzling his friend affectionately. Hiccup looked behind him at everyone, even seeing Viggo and Ryker there. He was…home? Hiccup's eyes widened. HE WAS HOME! Hiccup's bottom lip quivered as tears formed in his eyes. Suddenly, Hiccup threw himself at Toothless, wrapping his arms around his dragon's neck and letting the tears fall from his green eyes.

"Now, see Ryker? I told you the dragon would be the one to make it come back," Viggo informed proudly.

"Yeah, yeah," Ryker rolled his eyes.

"Toothless! I'm so happy to see you bud! I've missed you so much!" Hiccup hugged his friend. Toothless let out what sounded like a sigh of relief as he raised his front paw and embraced Hiccup back. _'I'm home…And I…remember Toothless; my best friend! I remember him,'_ Hiccup thought, wholly overtaken by the emotions he felt to be home.


	8. Take The Reigns

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **Take The Reigns**

 _{Hiccup's POV}_

 _ **[Berk]**_

For the last nine days; nothing seemed right to me. For starters; there were these two males roaming around that I didn't recognize. I knew they had been introduced as Viggo and Ryker Grimborn; it felt oddly familiar, but otherwise nothing. My father seemed to be more curious about the things I was doing, which is new for me. The kids I had grown up with were leaving me alone, and so was the Tribe. I spent my time, as always, with Gobber in the forge and staying out of everyone's way. The most significant things to throw me off was the dragons in our lives. I had not known what to make of that, but Gobber said it was something that my mother had wanted, and my dad decided to have a change of heart, and give finding another way a chance. There weren't a ton of dragons on Berk, but the ones present were actually docile. I was on the fence about it, but I figured I would adjust, and learn to live with things as my father seemed to want them. For now, I would just stay away from the dragon, until I got more comfortable with it. Things felt different, but at the same time; they didn't, and I didn't know why. I couldn't explain it, but I didn't look fifteen-years-old.

I wasn't wearing my green long-sleeve tunic, or my brown vest. Even my boots were different. My hair was still the same color but more wild, I guess I could put it as. I was taller than the rest of the kids who I had been shorter than. Did I go through some late growth spurt? I didn't understand it, and Gobber said that I had hit my head working on inventions. However, I'd been having these flashes of things I didn't remember. I saw many quick glances with the Night Fury and me, where we were laughing, flying together, and happy. I didn't understand that; Dragons and Vikings were at war. We didn't ride them, nor were we friends, so why would I see something like that? Today was no different until I asked Gobber why the Night Fury was always hanging around the same place I was, and Gobber joked, saying that maybe it liked me. Gobber mentioned this Night Fury had no tail, and it got me thinking. I invented things, and my left leg was fake but I could walk, run, and do all regular stuff. So why couldn't I build a prosthetic tail for this dragon to fly with. I ignored that everyone was there, and got to work. While making; I saw flashes of another time I seemed to have done this same process. I shook them off and continued.

The first test had been unsuccessful, but it showed me Toothless could fly with assistance. I kept adding things to make it work, but ultimately; I realized that Toothless needed a rider to control the tail. There were a lot of failed attempts, but the overall rig contained pedals, a saddle, pulleys, ropes, cables, and when I came time to test it; I got scared to be on a dragon's back. However, I swallowed that fear and hopped on. The experience was both terrifying and exciting! I couldn't believe the feeling I got being up in the air; to ride on this Night Fury's back! And when I fell; I don't know why but I yelled the name Toothless, and the dragon dove to catch me. As Toothless and I hit a string of obstacles at such speed; I panicked because I didn't know how to control the tail, but then I had some flashback of doing the same thing over water with sea stacks. I focused hard and just went on, I don't know what to call it; instinct? We hit every position, then landed. Gods; it was incredible! I figured the event might have made the dragon and I…allies in a way since I knew how to control the fin that let him fly. I suppose I could have taught anyone, but it was an excellent feeling to know I managed it all myself; that with enough work, one of MY inventions was perfected!

Afterward, I figured to maybe pet the dragon on the head, but he growled at me and I figured that perhaps we weren't friends at all and he just needed me to fly. The comforting feeling began to fade away, then I got the idea he might be hungry. I don't know why, but I grabbed a fish and offered it to him. It took me tossing my dagger away, but the dragon snagged it and I saw him with no teeth; maybe that's why everyone called him Toothless? I had no idea, but then the Night Fury advanced on me and I got scared he wanted more fish. I saw a flash of a situation just like it and said something weird; that I didn't have anymore where there was an entire barrel of it next to me. The dragon coughed half up into my lap and I soon discovered that he was trying to share with me. Nervously, and slightly grossed out, I took a bite and ended up swallowing the piece. I nearly threw up, but kept it down. I didn't understand why it felt familiar to me; like I'd done it before somewhere. It continued to get stranger as I went to touch him and he growled at me. I sighed, but had another flash of me drawing a picture of a dragon in the dirt and somehow, I ended beginning to do the same thing.

The dragon grabbed a bigger stick; moved around making lines, and I got confused. The Night Fury was only a foot or two away and stared at me; it felt like he wanted me to do something, but I didn't know what. I got this weird feeling to follow the lines, so I did. I ended up with my back to the dragon, and scared, but didn't run away. Something inside told me to stay and try again to earn this dragon's trust; I felt like he didn't. Finally, I just closed my eyes and turned my head with a palm up. It only took a moment and I felt the scaled nose of this dragon touch me. I felt something shoot through me, and I didn't understand it, but I liked it. The feeling was…incredible and I didn't have the words to describe it; trust, friendship, understanding, protection, comfort, loyalty, love, kindness. The list could have gone on and on, but regardless; it was like a bond, and powerful too. I'd never felt closer to anyone else in my entire life than right now with this dragon. As our eyes met; I had an endless amount of flashes creep forward. Some were full memories; others were fragmented and random. However, the bottom line was that I realized I suddenly recalled a bunch of things, but the biggest thing; I remembered what happened to me. I was captive for a year, tortured, and raped, but saved by Viggo and Ryker of all people. The best feeling, though, I was home and I had my best friend back! I was so overcome with emotion; I actually cried while hugged my Night Fury, and what made it better was Toothless lifting a paw to return the embrace.

"Lad? Are ya alright?" Gobber asked.

"Give him a minute," Viggo stated. I finally pulled off Toothless and wiped my eyes.

"How much do you think he remembers?" Snotlout wondered.

"Not much, or maybe all of it. I don't know. It's coming forward in sections or smaller, randomized fragments," I admitted.

"S-So you know that I'm good now?" Dagur decided to ask.

"It's hard to say. I know how we started, but I can see bits and pieces of when we fought, but then became allies I guess?" I shrugged.

"I believe what Hiccup means is that while he is aware of everything, none of it has come through as a full memory if you would," Viggo assisted.

"Has everything come back?" Stoick inquired.

"As long as everything important has come back; the smaller parts will come in due course," Viggo mentioned.

"What defines as _important_?" Fishlegs emphasized.

"'Iccup, do you know who Toothless is?" Gobber stepped forward.

"Duh; he's my best friend," I rolled my eyes. Toothless licked my cheek and I scratched under his chin to make him warble in delight.

"What else has come forward as something full?" Viggo questioned with his hands behind his back.

"Meeting Toothless, Red Death," I trailed off. "The last year with Drago, and you two saving me. Everything is sectioned or fragmented," I sighed.

"And that is alright, Hiccup; it's part of who you are, what made you this…man today. I'm sure with more time; things should start getting put together into full memories," Viggo assured.

"Really weird to hear you give me positive advice," I informed.

"I suppose it isn't something you would be used to given how things have been between us," Ryker mentioned.

"Regardless," I said while approaching them. "I owe you both a lot of thanks, and probably my life for getting me out of there, and bringing me back home," I held my hand out to Viggo. The man shook mine, then I did the same with Ryker.

"Nobody deserved to go through what you did," Viggo remarked as I sighed. "I'm sure they aren't fond things to have remembered, but I was raised to believe that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and these hardships only bring you closer to who you're meant to be,"

"Yeah, I still don't wanna talk about what happened, so can we just maybe stop mentioning it?" I requested.

"Of course, but just so you're aware; they do know. You were…unconscious for seven days after we left the fortress, and upon waking up you believed you were fifteen again, and had no recollection of the dragons be a part of your life. It was at the request of the elder we informed of what you went through," Ryker enlightened as my eyes widened a bit.

"It was determined that you blocked everything to avoid feeling the pain of everything associated with dragons, since the last five years with them have resulted in loyalties testes, wars, and much more. However, your dragon seemed to know how to re-initiate your bond to one another, and I believe that has allowed your memories to start returning," Viggo added.

"I-I see," I tried to relax.

"Hiccup; it's okay. We know you went through a-," Astrid started.

"You were told, but you don't know what I _WENT_ through, Astrid," I shot her a glare as she bit her bottom lip.

"Hiccup, easy now. Try not to be short with them; they are your friends," Viggo put a hand on my shoulder.

"Doesn't always feel like it. Astrid is competitive about everything. Snotlout is still trying to seem like he's the best. The twins destroy something new every day. And Fishlegs acts like something he's not to impress them," I retorted as they widened their eyes at what I said. The rest frowned as Viggo sighed.

"Why don't you go for a fly, Hiccup, to clear your head. It's been a trying day with everything so far," Viggo suggested.

"Yeah," I said. "Yeah, I think I'll do that," Toothless lowered himself a bit as I jumped on his back and we were gone moments later.

 _{Normal POV}_

"So after all that, he still doesn't recognize us?" Tuffnut groaned.

"Hiccup harbors feelings of rejection and abandonment from the past. This is how Hiccup viewed all of you before Toothless came into his life," Viggo sighed.

"But if he remembers Red Death, and me turning good, Heather being my sister, all that, then why can't he remember we're his friends?" Dagur wondered.

"It's because these past nine days that he couldn't remember anything, none of you bothered to treat him differently," Ryker scoffed.

"What are you going on about?" Stoick asked.

"You treated Hiccup the same way you did before he befriended Toothless. We told you that his mind resorted to a time in his time where he didn't have anybody or anything. All Hiccup knew was that his Tribe hated him, and he was his father's disappointment; that is the mindset Hiccup was in because that is a time it didn't hurt. Five years locked away to forget the torture he endured for all of you, but you these past nine days were spent with everyone ignoring him, leaving him in the forge with Gobber; precisely how it was back then. And these are the feelings he had for all of you during that time in his life," Viggo explained.

"In short; Hiccup still feels like Toothless is his only friend and that all of you only started to like him after he risked his and his best friend's lives against the Red Death," Ryker rolled his eyes.

"Have we really been treating him that way? As if nothing changed?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, we did back off to let him remember on his own," Ruffnut reminded.

"Hiccup acknowledges that you are his friends, but the way he feels is that it doesn't always feel like you are because you only become his friends when he taught you how to ride dragons, then defeat Red Death," Viggo continued. "You have to remember that regardless of how close your bonds as friends may have become over the years; it does not erase what happened in the past when he didn't mean anything to anyone, and that is something he came to believe on his own. Johann said something to Hiccup which might still be playing a role in all this,"

" _And now that you're gone and they have Toothless; what do they need you for? You mean nothing to them, lad,"_ Ryker recited. "It sticks with him because for a year, nobody came. None of you rescued him; we did. We know it's not your fault, and you searched endlessly for him. Hiccup said he knew that, but it as Viggo said; all that time to himself and Johann's words let Hiccup wonder if things only changed because he met Toothless, and risked his life for all of you even after you abandoned him for befriending a dragon," he added.

"Also, Hiccup hasn't fully recovered his memories and until he does; things could be this way. However, a word of caution. Hiccup remembers that he lost his memory for a bit, and he knows that you all stayed away from him these past nine days. Unfortunately; you might have done more damage than you meant to, and his reaction to you just now proves that theory. Hiccup knows how you treated him back then, and this time around when he thought he was fifteen again, you didn't address him any differently. It hurts him because to Hiccup; it's further acceptance that without Toothless; he means nothing to you; or at least that's how he feels right now and no matter what you do; he might always feel this way," Viggo enlightened to them.

"Well, we've gotta make him believe otherwise!" Astrid stated quickly.

"I'm afraid there isn't much you can do, Astrid. No matter what you try to get him to think about the situation," Viggo began.

"The truth is that none of you treated him like a member of this Tribe until Hiccup met Toothless, found the cause behind the raids, tried to show everyone, got abandoned, then he risked himself and his dragon to save you from Red Death. Hiccup didn't have acceptance from anyone until AFTER that happened," Ryker remarked.

"And because you treated him the same way these past nine days while he thought he was fifteen again; it's going to affect him, especially with all he went through. I won't lie to you; what Hiccup went through at that fortress, broke him, and that is why he's the way he is now. Their words are in his head, regardless if he remembers everything or not," Viggo looked at them. "And it's because that is how things were before Toothless; the words are real, painful or not, they are correct. In Hiccup's mind and heart; he meant nothing to anyone until Toothless came in his life and became the ONLY friend he ever had; the only creature to understand him. Trust him. Protect him,"

The group looked down now, understanding how right they were. "You notice that he didn't get emotional seeing any of you; just his dragon. Viggo said earlier that Toothless might be the only one to trigger Hiccup's memories to come back, and that's because Hiccup and Toothless share a stable and secured bond. Toothless was able to recreate the situation in which they met; and formed the same link that started everything. Toothless coming in his life is what changed everything; it only makes sense that forming the bond would trigger the rest to return too," Ryker mentioned.

"So he'll always feel that sense of hurt, won't he?" Stoick sighed.

"Not entirely. Hiccup might know what happened, but it's often forgotten that the past makes you who you are, helps you become who you're meant to be. Hiccup feels this way now because of what he endured, and the rapes were likely the final straw for Hiccup because it led him to forget five years of his life to stop thinking about what happened. At fifteen; Hiccup accepted that he never would be by the Tribe, and it didn't hurt to know he didn't have anyone or anything who cared; until Toothless came along. Hiccup is only just beginning to recall things, but also," Viggo started.

"The boy has cope with it all. Not anything to do with you all; but the torture, and rape. Hiccup might remember, but he still needs to heal, and that requires time," Ryker finished for Viggo.

"And it's for the best that you don't push him to talk about it. All you can do is treat him like a member of the tribe, and try to show him that you're here for him, but if he withdraws; leave it alone. I assume that he'll seek comfort in Toothless, which is why we suggested the flight," Viggo offered.

"Understood," Stoick nodded.

At that moment; Toothless landed as Hiccup got off and faced Viggo and Ryker. "As I seem to recall; you two said you would explain everything if I trusted you. Well, you have it and you're under my protection, so start telling everything," Hiccup said.

"Shall we move somewhere to handle this?" Viggo suggested.

"Mead Hall," Hiccup replied, and then with a nod, the three of them and Toothless moved towards the location. The others decided to follow to see what information they could gather, and maybe try to help, but it appeared that Hiccup would be taking the reigns of this entire situation.


	9. Allied Force

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **Allied Force**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **[Berk; Mead Hall]**_

After all said and done with Toothless resetting the moment where he and Hiccup bonded; Hiccup began to recall random moments over the last five years in full flashes or fragmented bits. Nothing came in order, and while he knew everyone around him; it still felt different. Hiccup admitted to remembering everything with Toothless since they met when Hiccup was fifteen-years-old, and all the torture he endured the last year while locked up as Drago's prisoner. Hiccup also stated that he knew Ryker and Viggo were the ones to break him out, and get Hiccup back to Berk. Hiccup was well aware that he was unconscious for seven days, and then lose his memories for nine following that. Things were a tad tense at the moment as Hiccup was feeling very vulnerable to everyone. Hiccup knew his father, Gobber, and friends had come to find out what Hiccup suffered this past year, and that Hiccup was raped by Drago. After that, Hiccup was given up to the men at the base until Hiccup passed out; that's when Viggo and Ryker got Hiccup out and they all escaped with Cinder, a male Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare, back to Berk. While everyone was overjoyed that Hiccup remembered them; it wasn't a good feeling to know that they hurt him so much that it came through years later thanks to Johann getting into Hiccup's head about the fact he didn't mean anything to anyone before Toothless came into his life.

This was explained by Viggo and Ryker, and honestly, it hurt more to hear it from them because it felt like the understood Hiccup more when up until recently; the Grimborn brothers were their enemies. Most, if not all of Berk didn't trust them, but no one would go against Hiccup's decree that they were not to be harmed or imprisoned. In fact, Hiccup had just said moments ago before entering the Mead Hall that Ryker and Viggo told Hiccup to trust them, and Hiccup was choosing to, so no the situation had turned to an explanation. Hiccup wanted to know everything that these two promised to tell him upon breaking out of Drago's fortress sixteen days ago. Within the Mead Hall; it was Hiccup, Toothless, Viggo, Ryker, Dagur, Stoick, Gobber, Heather, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout. There was no need to bring anyone else along, and the only reason they were there is that they were curious about things. Everyone was seated and Stoick already motioned to the others to sit a table away from the three males that way Hiccup could handle this, and they would help if they were able. The teens and Dagur understood and relaxed.

"Alright; the first thing I need to understand is why in the name of Odin you helped me? I mean, not that I'm not grateful, but last I checked; Ryker had drowned against the Submaripper, and you, Viggo, fell into the volcano," Hiccup asked.

"I thought I was dead, but ended got pulled out of the water by someone, and I passed out there. The next time I woke up; I was at the fortress meeting Drago," Ryker informed.

"And when I fell into the volcano, I landed on a piece of flat rock. Much to my surprise, the Dragon Eye survived as well," Viggo began as Hiccup's eyes widened. "It was just a little bit ahead of me. I went to get it, but the lava bubbled and caused this. I'm blind in my right eye," Viggo motioned to his face to show the scarring from the burns.

Okay, as much as that sucks…What did you just say about the Dragon Eye surviving?!" Hiccup inquired.

"Yes, it didn't land in the lava. I ended up getting it, and climbing my way out and was rescued by Krogan. As you were told by the blond, Astrid I believe her name is," Viggo informed.

"And that's how you got involved with Drago?" Hiccup inquired.

"Somewhat. Krogan and Johann were working together to collect the Dragon Eye lenses, and then get the device away from me to give to Drago. As I've told you the Dragon Eye has belonged to the Dragon Hunter Tribe for generations," Viggo began to explain.

"So right now, Drago has the Dragon Eye and all the lenses?" Hiccup inquired.

"No," Ryker shook his head. "Viggo and I destroyed it,"

There was a round of gasps at the confession. Viggo and Ryker DESTROYED their own Dragon Eye?! "Wait! Hang on a second! After all that fighting over this thing; you broke it?!" Astrid stood up.

"Astrid, sit down and be quiet!" Hiccup demanded firmly as she looked at him in surprise. "I'm just as shocked to learn this as well, but I want the whole story," Astrid sat on the bench silently as Hiccup took a break and faced the Grimborn brothers once more.

"This was that truth you were trying to tell me back at the fortress, wasn't it?" Hiccup asked. "The information that Krogan didn't want you two giving me and that's why he said you were forbidden to be anywhere near me," Hiccup stated.

"Correct," Viggo nodded.

"And the reason I got taken is that you two messed up some plan, and Johann told Drago that I could train his dragons because I befriended A Night Fury?" Hiccup continued as the brothers nodded to him. "You destroyed the Dragon Eye, which Drago could have used to train the dragons himself?"

"Something like that," Ryker shrugged.

"Like that? Then what is it? Why did he want it?" Hiccup questioned. "Tell me everything, please?"

"As you recall, the Dragon Eye gave the user the ability to find all types of dragons, and many more facts about them. After I recovered from the volcano; Johann, Krogan, and I spent time looking for another lens that would lead us to the king of all dragons," Viggo said.

"There's a king of all dragons?" Fishlegs blinked.

"Known as a Bewilderbeast, this dragon is a massive, but gentle creature. This giant is regarded as the Alpha if that explains it better, and it's one of the only dragons that doesn't use fire, but ice. Most dragons respect the Bewilderbeast, and follow it's command without the dragon needing to invoke the ability to actually control them," Ryker informed.

"And Drago wanted to find a Bewilderbeast to make it control the dragons so he could conquer people," Hiccup sighed.

"And that's why we destroyed the Dragon Eye; we knew we couldn't let Drago do that, to use our creation to conquer dragons and people," Viggo admitted. "I told you long ago, Hiccup, that I was a businessman, and didn't want to take over the world like some people did. Drago is that _people_ I was referring to. We've had many run-ins in the past, and I always refused to hand over the Dragon Eye to him for such an evil cause,"

"Alright, back to how Drago ended up with before you broke it. You left off with looking for the lenses," Hiccup invited.

"Which one of them you stole from me that had been a gift from my late father," Heather mumbled angrily.

"Unfortunately, my dear; your lens was the one Krogan needed for Drago to locate the Bewilderbeast," Viggo stated calmly. "It is an ancient lens, and if anything happened to it; there would never be another,"

"How your father came to possess it, I will never know," Ryker mentioned.

"Well, the lenses had been stolen, and scattered. Anyone could have stumbled upon them," Viggo shrugged.

"Why were they stolen?" Stoick asked.

"Many believed that this object in the wrongs hands could be bad for everyone," Viggo remarked.

"I couldn't imagine why it would be stolen from a Tribe using it to capture and kill dragons for profit," Astrid rolled her eyes.

"We found a few when we first acquired the Dragon Eye, and thus far, all have been taken by you two," Snotlout remarked.

"Moving on; it seems to me that Krogan and Johann were only working with you to betray you in the end. So after getting Heather's lens, Krogan took it straight to Drago?" Hiccup questioned.

"That would be correct, Hiccup," Viggo nodded.

"And then you went there, found Ryker, and destroyed the Dragon Eye?" Gobber stated next.

"Yes," Viggo replied. "Drago imprisoned both of us, and forced to work for him. Johann is the one who enlightened Drago that there might be another way to carry out his plan of domination,"

"That was for me to train Drago's dragons to conquer people," Hiccup sighed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Drago put a bounty on your head; anyone to bring you in alive got a chest of gold. Unfortunately, we didn't know you'd been caught and locked up before the time we saw you by accident. We were shocked that you got captured," Ryker mentioned.

"Happened during Berk's four hundredth year celebration; I walked away by myself and got knocked out from behind. Woke up the next morning bound and tied in a cell. Six days later, I ended up at the fortress with Krogan there to collect me from the bounty hunters," Hiccup explained calmly, closing his eyes. "Johann revealed himself as Drago's second in command after I hit Krogan. Johann gave me the proposition to train dragons and they'd send me home. As soon as I found out it was to conquer others, I refused. Johann said they'd find ways to make me do it, but I dared him to do his worst as my answer wouldn't change. The cell you found me in is the same one I'd been in six months prior,"

"What happened after that, son?" Stoick pushed.

Hiccup glanced at his father and turned his head a bit. Toothless crooned softly and nuzzled Hiccup's face. "Thanks, bud," Hiccup rubbed the sides of his face gently. "I met Drago the next morning, and they tried again to make me agree, and I said no. Drago had me taken away, and then I assume gave an order to torture the hell outta me,"

"And then we met you," Ryker said.

"And Krogan told you two to stay away from me so you didn't mess up another plan," Hiccup nodded to confirm that.

"So it's still their fault you ended up there," Ruffnut informed.

"Yeah, they destroyed the Dragon Eye and Johann, who is apparently a traitor, gave you up to Drago," Tuffnut said also.

"Why are you helping them!?" Astrid demanded.

"Because regardless of what they've done; the realized that thing in Drago's hands was bad for everyone; including themselves. Viggo and Ryker did the only thing they could to stop another war from starting," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"But it got you taken for a YEAR!" Heather exclaimed.

This time, Hiccup's eyes went colder as both girls backed up a little. "You think I don't know that I got kidnapped, then tortured for a year; shoved to the brink of death because I refused to train that madman's dragons so he could come around here and hurt all of you? You think I've forgotten that I got raped by Drago for two hours, then by any of his workers who wanted in. Could be wrong, but pretty sure that went on another three. Even Krogan and Johann took part,"

"Hiccup," Stoick said sadly almost after hearing what Hiccup went through out of his own mouth.

"It's not their fault; they did what they thought was right. Destroy the Dragon Eye so it can't be used to hurt anyone else, including dragons. Viggo and Ryker didn't sell me out to Drago; Johann did. Someone we've known for years who ended up betraying us all. These two brothers might have been our enemies before, but they risked themselves to get me out of there, and I am grateful because I don't think I could have handled anything else knowing I had nothing left. And when you have nothing, then you still having nothing to lose,"

"You had us!" Astrid stood up.

"But not where I needed you," Hiccup stared at her. "I know you didn't give up searching for me, but you still didn't find me, and I suffered all that. You were all sent off to other locations of where I might be, and that was to keep you away from Drago's base. However, I remained locked in that cell for a year and accepted that I would probably die there,"

"I understand what you said to Drago, Krogan, and Johann now. You convinced yourself you didn't mean anything to this Tribe, that you had nothing left; it was so you could manage everything you endured," Viggo said with slightly widened eyes.

Hiccup nodded as the others weren't following. "You can't break someone who has nothing, because there's nothing to break about them. I was locked up, tortured, even raped, but as long as I made myself believe that I didn't matter to anyone and that's why I hadn't been found. I stopped fighting and hoping, then everything they did wouldn't break me. Like I said; when you have nothing, then you still have nothing to lose,"

"Clever boy," Ryker grinned.

"It's what I do best," Hiccup shrugged. "And hey, everything those people did; I brought it on myself. I dared Drago and Johann to do their worst and whatever, but my answer wouldn't change. And it never did. I'm a man of my word,"

"We've noticed. The first thing your Tribe tried to do was lock us up," Viggo informed.

"Aye. The blacksmith mentioned that you wouldn't have given your full name if it were fake," Ryker said.

"Quite true. Everyone knows I hate my full name, but if I have to use it then it's a serious matter," Hiccup enlightened. "Speaking of; I'd like to know why you two think I can stop this guy? I'm sure he's out looking for me with every intention to kill all three of us,"

"You have a Night Fury, and though it's rare for me to admit when someone is smarter than me; I'll give it to you," Viggo admitted as Hiccup's eyes widened. "You've defeated every enemy you've come across since meeting Toothless. Red Death. Alvin and the Outcasts. Dagur and the Berserkers. You even bested my brother and I. All of which have reformed to allies, us included. The point, Hiccup, is that you never give up and continue to fight for one thing. Peace,"

"I, uh, I'm honored, I guess. Little weird, but I suppose I can't argue it. Keeping the peace is what I'm good at," Hiccup said.

"If anyone can stop Drago Bludvist; it's you," Ryker added.

Stoick froze at the name mentioned. "Did you just say _Drago Bludvist_?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Ryker replied.

"Stoick, you don't think-," Gobber started as Stoick's fist tightened.

"Dad? Do you…know this guy?" Hiccup asked.

"I…might," Stoick answered. "Don't suppose you could tell me what he looks like?" Hiccup grabbed his notebook and a pencil, then began sketching something out and showed it to his father. Stoick's eyes widened as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I don't know why the name didn't clock as soon as you said it along with wanting to control dragons. Yes, Gobber; it's him. Drago's back," Stoick informed.

"How do you know Drago?" Viggo asked.

"Years ago, there was a gathering a Chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger; he called himself Drago Bludvist, and that he was a man of the people. Drago claimed he could control dragons, but only if we bowed down to him. We laughed, and he wrapped himself in his cloak while leaving and saying; _then see how well you do without me_. An army of armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground. I was…the only one to escape. Once I got out, I looked up to see Drago on some cliff with another man, walking away," Stoick explained.

Hiccup began sketching on the back of the first, and showed it to his dad. "This the other guy?"

"That's him," Stoick nodded.

"Krogan," Hiccup enlightened then sighed as he looked at Viggo and Ryker. "As highly as you think of me; I don't honestly believe I can beat him myself. However, as we have the same goal to take him down; we need to work together. That goes for you as well, Dagur, and we'll be needing Alvin, and any of the others willing to help. Viggo. Ryker. Can you two agree to an alliance for the time being?"

"To destroy a common enemy threat to us all? Without a doubt," Viggo nodded as he put his hand out to Hiccup, who shook it.

"We're in," Ryker shook Hiccup's hand as well.

"Good. We'll work on a battle strategy after I hear from the rest involved," Hiccup stood up.

"Where are you going?" Snotlout wondered.

"To bed because I'm mentally and physically exhausted. Come on, Toothless," Hiccup invited. The Night Fury rose and followed Hiccup out. Hiccup reached his father's house, then upstairs to his room. Toothless laid down on his slab of rock while watching Hiccup kick off his right boot, then lay down with the covered pulled up. For now, this was the best he could do in regards to a plan for defeating Drago; the next step was forming one significant allied force.


	10. Let Go

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **Let Go**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **[Drago's Fortress]**_

Drago Bludvist furiously threw things around, slamming his fist on the desk or into walls while pacing around as Krogan and Johann tried to stay out of his way. Only hours after the raping, Krogan went to see if Hiccup had woken up and found him no longer in the cell. The first thing done was announce that there had been a prisoner escape, as Drago locked the island down and ordered a complete search for the boy. By the end of three days; Hiccup could not be found. Two days following that; it came to Drago's attention that Viggo and Ryker Grimborn were already missing as well when Drago ordered for all workers to report to him so he could find out who let Hiccup go. Viggo and Ryker were not present. After the ships had been accounted for; Drago moved to inventory the next method of transport Hiccup might have had to leave the island; the dragons, and one of the Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmares was gone. Unfortunately, the assumption was easy to make; Viggo and Ryker were the ones to set Hiccup free, and then they all made an escape on the Titan Wing Nightmare. Krogan and Johann were the ones to bravely confront Drago about their suspicions, such was the reason for the man's anger now.

"How could they have possibly gotten the boy out!" Drago raged while Krogan and Johann flinched at his tone.

"We are led to believe that Viggo and Ryker assisted him," Johann put a finger up nervously.

"But how would they have gotten his chains and shackles off!" Drago yelled.

"That might be because Johann here didn't have the boy's shackles and chain put back on after the rapes endured by the men," Krogan informed calmly, trying to save himself from some of the anger. Drago glared at Johann.

"N-Now, Drago. I couldn't have known those two were plotting to break Hiccup out. I mean, the boy was passed out when we walked away, and I assumed that from everything that happened; he wouldn't have been going anywhere soon," Johann defended quickly.

"You also didn't put any guards on him and I warned you Viggo and Ryker were skulking around down there, and had been shocked to find Hiccup locked up," Krogan rolled his eyes. "We should have disposed of them after the Dragon Eye incident,"

"Why would the boy ever work with them, and he was passed out!" Johann stated.

"Perhaps not. Viggo and Ryker would have had no inkling of how to train a dragon to fly them out of there. Hiccup must have woken up and done that himself," Krogan crossed his arms over his chest.

"But why would Hiccup work with them after everything? That doesn't make sense," Johann argued.

"It doesn't need to make sense if Hiccup was desperate enough to get away from here with his only means of escape being two former enemies," Krogan scoffed.

"ENOUGH!" Drago scolded both of them. "By this time now, they've already reached Berk and that scrawny little runt is back with his Night Fury. There is no getting him back, and we're down a Dragon Eye to find the Bewilderbeast," he added angrily, another punch going on the desk.

"But we do know where one is," Krogan offered as Drago looked at him. "The woman's,"

"That thing would never allow the dragons to harm others. I needed my own to raise to defeat hers and become the Alpha," Drago muttered. "The boy was my only chance and those two idiots let him go,"

"All might not be lost, Drago. We may not have a Dragon Eye to find a Bewilderbeast, but we have a boy who would do anything to protect that woman if he knew the truth of who she is," Johann mentioned.

"What are you getting at?" Krogan inquired.

…

 _ **[Berk]**_

It had been a full month since Viggo and Ryker returned Hiccup home, but only two weeks since Hiccup had started to recall things over the last five years. Viggo and Ryker had both agreed to an alliance with Hiccup to stop Drago's reign. Dagur was also in on this, and currently he was out with Stoick and Spitelout; going around to the other islands to see if anyone else wanted to help. Unfortunately, this left Hiccup in charge as Acting Chief in his father's absence. Toothless faithfully remained by his rider's side during all this, as did Viggo and Ryker. Viggo knew how to be Chief so since Gobber was a bit busy with the forge work, Hiccup inquired to Viggo if the man could lend a hand in some things. Viggo didn't mind assisting, and hopefully Stoick would be back soon; he'd only been gone a week thus far, and they decided to use the ships instead of the dragons, which Hiccup really didn't understand. Among all that, Hiccup was still remembering things in sections, and at random. Initially, this should be a good thing, but for Astrid; she only wondered if Hiccup would recall that they were dating.

Yes, that had been made official when Astrid temporarily lost her sight. After Gothi brought it back; Hiccup and Astrid started a relationship between them. However, it seemed that Hiccup hadn't remembered any of this because anytime Astrid tried to get close to him; he would pull away. Astrid didn't understand it, and truthfully, it hurt a bit. How could Hiccup remember bits and pieces of everything else except them? Astrid had been by Hiccup's side through everything, but now, it was like Hiccup never loved her at all, or at least that he couldn't remember he did. Stormfly squawked lightly and nudged against Astrid to get her attention as she sighed when Hiccup walked by with Toothless, Viggo, and Ryker.

"Hey, you okay?" came Heather's voice from beside Astrid.

"Physically, not emotionally," Astrid closed her eyes.

"It's about Hiccup not remembering you, isn't it?" Heather inquired.

"I just don't understand it. Hiccup can recall every single thing that the twins have broken over the last five years, but not that we love one another?" Astrid looked at her best friend.

"I suppose it is a little strange, but he went through a lot, Astrid," Heather reminded softly.

"And that thing is; he remembers me, just not that we're in love, and dating," Astrid reiterated while looking up to see Hiccup helping a villager with something. "It's like he's completely wiped it out, and that…hurts,"

"Have you tried to re-spark things?" Heather wondered.

"What do you mean?" Astrid questioned.

"Well, Hiccup started remembering things involving Toothless because he knew how to re-create the moment they bonded. What if you attempted to do things that you two used to do after you began dating? Hold and kiss him? Flights together? Stuff like that?" Heather suggested.

"I guess I could give it a shot, but he's busy with the Acting Chief job," Astrid mumbled.

"That doesn't matter; Hiccup always makes time for you, even when you two weren't going out," Heather smiled.

"That's true," Astrid nodded. Yeah, why couldn't she give that a shot? "Thanks, Heather," Astrid smiled as Heather got up and headed off. Astrid sat and pondered now; what could she suggest to Hiccup for them to do that he wouldn't refuse because they'd done it in the past?

…

Later that day, Astrid managed to find Hiccup without Viggo and Ryker. Honestly, she didn't like that Hiccup and the Grimborn brothers seemed like they were more friends and just temporary allies. Astrid had this sneaking suspicion that as soon as Drago was dealt with; Viggo and Ryker would turn on them once more. Hiccup seemed to trust the two, and in the long run; what could Viggo and Ryker do without the Dragon Eye? And they had destroyed it themselves, so maybe they wouldn't be able to do anything. It wasn't Astrid's concern right now. Hiccup was walking with Toothless through the village as she was flying on Stormfly. Astrid smiled as she had her Nadder land, then she climbed off and moved next to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, hi," Astrid beamed.

"Hey, Astrid," Hiccup greeted.

""How are you?" Astrid inquired gently.

"Bit tired. You?" Hiccup replied.

"I'm okay. Why are you tired; didn't sleep well?" Astrid looked at him while they walked and the dragons followed behind.

"Yeah; nightmares…" Hiccup kept his eyes forward. Astrid frowned; she should have expected that. "So is there something you came to see me for?"

"I, uh, was going to see if you needed any help?" Astrid attempted.

"Not really. Viggo and Ryker helped me with most of the bigger things. I'm just walking through to keep an eye on it all," Hiccup informed.

"O-Oh," Astrid glanced off to the side now. "Can I just walk with you then?"

"I suppose if you really want to," Hiccup shrugged. There was silence between them a moment or two. "Is there something bothering you? You don't typically ever want to be anywhere near me,"

"What do you mean? I love being around you," Astrid stated.

"Since when? Your thing is flying Stormfly, punching Snotlout for his attempts to flirt, scolding the twins, throwing your axe at trees, or hanging with Heather," Hiccup reminded.

"Well, Snotlout and the twins are idiots most of the time, and Heather had to go back to Berserker Island to check on things since Dagur is away. Fishlegs is…Well, I actually don't know what he's doing right now. You're my friend too," Astrid smiled at him.

"You wanted to spend time with me?" Hiccup arched a brow.

"Of course, Hiccup. And since everything in the village is okay right now, do you, maybe, want to take a flight with me?" Astrid questioned as she linked her arm around Hiccup's then intertwined their fingers together. At first, Hiccup flinched and closed his eyes. Astrid looked at him quickly; was he remembering? Hiccup put a hand on his head. "Hiccup?" Finally, Hiccup opened his eyes and took a few deep breaths before pulling his hand away from Astrid's. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. It's nothing, Astrid. I, uh, I'll catch up with you later. Um, rain check on that flight, okay?" Hiccup backed up and threw his leg over Toothless's saddle.

"Yeah, sure," Astrid said softly, apparently hurt. Toothless took to the sky and Astrid watched them get farther away. Sighing, Astrid got on Stormfly and went in the opposite direction.

…

Nobody saw Astrid until that evening when dinner was served in the Mead Hall. Hiccup was sitting in his father's place watching everyone else eat, laugh, and talk as if they didn't have a madman coming after them. Hiccup guessed that Stoick might have assured everything was under control, and no one questioned that. Heather had returned and was sitting with the group of friends. Gobber was on Hiccup's left while Viggo and Ryker were to the right side. Toothless was laying on the stone floor behind the four males.

"How did it go with Hiccup today?" Heather asked Astrid.

"I thought we were making progress, but he withdrew and flew off on Toothless," Astrid informed.

"What do you mean?" Heather put her hand on Astrid's shoulder. Astrid sighed and took a deep breath before explaining to her friend about the incident earlier. "Well, maybe he was getting sections of memory involving you two, but they don't make sense yet? Viggo and Ryker both said that it could take time while Hiccup heals from everything,"

"But to completely forget everything about us? I kissed him after the Red Death fight, and after the Thawfest games. Doesn't he remember any of that? Or the kisses we shared after I got blinded for a little bit from that lightning strike?" Astrid looked down.

"Astrid, I know it's not what you want to hear, but Hiccup went through literal hell for a year, and while he got saved; it happened after he was raped for five hours, minus the little time between Drago's doing and then his workers," Fishlegs interjected. "Dealing with that isn't easy. Hiccup could be feeling a mass of things right now, and its overpowering his love for you,"

"Fishlegs is right. Hiccup remembers things in sections, or they come about as random, fragmented memories that don't make sense to him, like I said before. The rapes could be playing a part in why his mind is blocking what he feels for you. Maybe earlier he started to see something, but then the rape came forward, and he ran away because he doesn't want anyone to see him fall apart," Heather tried to comfort her friend. Astrid looked down and sighed with her eyes closed.

"I don't think he'll block it forever; just until he heals from everything. Plus we've got an impending battle with the man who caused everything. Hiccup might not be able to recover until Drago is gone, and he knows he's safe," Fishlegs offered. Astrid nodded to show she understood, but she needed answers, and it looked like she would have to turn to Viggo for them since it was his findings to point to why Hiccup forgot things in the first place.

…

Astrid waited until Hiccup had gone off on Toothless for the night flight, then she cornered Viggo and Ryker as they exited the Mead Hall.

"I need a word with you," Astrid demanded while blocking their path to continue walking.

"Certainly, Astrid. What seems to be the trouble?" Viggo replied.

"Not here," Astrid told him, then motioned that he and his brother follow her. After ten minutes, they ended up just a little inside the woods. Astrid stopped and faced him now, still angry at herself that she was even coming to Viggo to figure this out. "Why doesn't Hiccup remember that he and I are dating?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow?" Ryker stated.

"It happened before The Edge was destroyed by lava, and we'd found you again. There was a bad storm and a lightning bolt struck in front of me; I got temporarily blinded. All that aside, after Gothi did something to bring my sight back, Hiccup and I kissed and started a romantic relationship. You should know this; you used me against him to give up the Dragon Eye," Astrid reminded.

"Ah, yes. I do recall that incident," Viggo nodded.

"I kissed Hiccup after he woke up from the Red Death fight, and the Thawfest games, plus the multiple times we were living on Dragon's Edge. However, Hiccup…doesn't seem to remember anything love related to him and me, and I figured you might know why that is," Astrid mumbled, hating the fact she was going to Viggo about this matter.

"Why would you think I know?" Viggo asked.

"Because you're the one who knew that Hiccup lost five years of his memory due to everything he endured. Hiccup's been remembering things for two weeks, but…nothing about him and me. I wanted to see if you had any insight? Heather and Fishlegs think it might be because he's still healing," Astrid said.

"I suppose it's possible. As the time continued to pass since the torture ensued; Hiccup will overcome it. I believe Hiccup might be blocking feelings or memories of you, unaware that he is because they could be hurting him," Viggo offered.

"How so? Wouldn't things about us bring…I don't know, a sense of comfort to him since we've helped each other through everything else together?" Astrid wondered.

"In most cases, yes, but you have to remember that Hiccup suffered all he did to protect all of you. I've mentioned this," Viggo remarked.

"Yeah, I know all that. It's because of how we treated him in the past," Astrid huffed.

"Not just the past; you all treated him like he didn't matter after he lost his memories too," Ryker interjected.

"Hiccup is aware that he lost five years after everything that happened, and we determined that he blocked all that to a time when it didn't hurt because he accepted he had nobody and nothing. Hiccup knows all that happened five years ago. However, he also remembers the nine days where he thought he was fifteen, Astrid. And those nine days were spent with everyone, including you, treating exactly how you did five years ago. Ignoring him, paying no mind to what he did, not speaking with him. And when Hiccup started recalling things; he is well assured of what happened during that time," Viggo explained.

"It hurts him to have seen that while he was in that state; nothing changed," Ryker added in.

"So why can he remember whatever it is he does in sections or whatever from everything else, but not that he and I love each other? Is it because he's still hurting and recovering. Fishlegs thinks it's because of the rape," Astrid mentioned.

"And your friend might not be far from the truth, Astrid. Johann got inside Hiccup's head before the rapes occurred, and Hiccup had made himself believe six months before that nobody was coming for him, and he'd be there until he died. However, I have no doubt that while Drago raped Hiccup; he taunted him," Viggo informed.

"Taunted him how?" Astrid inquired.

"In the sense that broke Hiccup into thinking that no one would ever want him after being raped," Ryker looked at her as Astrid's eyes widened.

"Precisely, brother. Being raped is an act all it's own that makes someone feel violated, and hurt. But when you throw in that this man wanted to break Hiccup however he could; you get what Hiccup is dealing with where perhaps he doesn't remember his love for you because Drago made him believe that you wouldn't want him after everything he's been through," Viggo remarked truthfully.

"Th-That's ridiculous! I would stop loving Hiccup because of all this," Astrid exclaimed.

"But you weren't the one who got raped, Astrid," Viggo's comment made Astrid look at him quickly. "Tell me, if you had suffered all Hiccup did, and got raped; would feel that no one would want you because of what happened? Nobody would look at or love you with the scars, knowing you're not innocent anymore?"

"Probably," Astrid nodded.

"That's how Hiccup feels. You might not have seen his body, my dear, but my brother and I did. Granted, we don't judge, and we know what he went through. Drago wanted to break Hiccup; even if that meant making him feel like no one would want him after this. And now, that stays with Hiccup just as Johann's words do about him not meaning anything to anyone. Hiccup now believes that because of those nine days two weeks ago. And the damage to Hiccup's body that shows in scars is a constant reminder of what he suffered, and he will never forget what happened to him either," Ryker shrugged.

"But why does it affect his memories of us?" Astrid questioned.

"Everything associated with you two is likely being blocked out because of what Drago did, and made Hiccup believe. Every time Hiccup might think about you, and his feelings, something Drago inflicted upon him comes forward and he retreats in fear of rejection. As such, his mind has just backed it out. I suspect that Hiccup knows you are his friend, but anything romantic is gone. And unfortunately; it might remain that way until, as Fishlegs said, Hiccup heals or," Ryker informed.

Viggo looked at her now. "Or Hiccup might never remember,"

Astrid bit back, gasping in fear. "Y-You mean that he might…never remember that there was an us?" Astrid asked.

"There is no way to know for sure; you just have to see how it plays out. Right now; Hiccup is still recovering, but once that passes, and he feels safe; he could remember it all. However, there is still a chance that remains blocked out because he's afraid of what you'll think of him if you were to see his body. Overcoming rape is not easy, and it can leave the victim scared of intimacy. Unfortunately, Astrid; you may need to accept that Hiccup will never remember anything between you two other than friendship," Ryker stated.

"Okay, i-is there a chance that he could fall in love with me again? Like how Toothless recreated the bond?" Astrid wondered.

"Starting over, yes, but don't forget while there is half a chance for that, there is also the half that it doesn't happen," Viggo warned. "Hiccup could fall for you, or he's lost all feelings due to what Drago might have told him. You're someone Hiccup cared for when it occurred, and that now, could be blocked forever in fear of what you may think of him,"

"And I…can't force him to love me," Astrid looked down. "I-I guess I have to let him go for now and see what happens. Thanks, I think, for explaining to me," then Astrid walked away. Viggo and Ryker watched, then they moved over to Stoick's house as Hiccup was coming down on Toothless for a landing.

…

Astrid dragged her feet to her own home while thinking about everything the Grimborn brothers said. So Hiccup might never remember that they were in love, and his fear of being judged for what happened to him could prevent him from feeling anything towards her again. It wasn't what she had been hoping to hear, but what else could she do. Astrid couldn't make him remember or force him to love her if he didn't anymore. For now, unless something changed; she had to let go.


	11. Some Space Away

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **Some Space Away**

 _{Hiccup's POV}_

 **[Berk]**

If being a full-time Chief was anything like what I've had to do the last two weeks in my father's absence, then I wasn't sure I wanted to become the next ruler of Berk. I was needed everywhere all the time, and often; I didn't have help. Thank the Gods I at least had Toothless for getting where I had to go to handle situations. Viggo and Ryker lent a hand when they could, but ultimately; it was my job. I didn't like running the village because it felt like everyone was waiting for me to screw up somehow as I used to when I was younger. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but when my dad returned; Gobber told him what a fantastic job I did. As soon as my father took back his position and relieved me of my duties; I grabbed Toothless and went for a long flight, but I didn't let anyone come with me. A month has passed since the day I started recalling things, and I got most of it back now. I knew about Red Death, and that I lost my left leg in that. I recalled the village accepting me, and integrating dragons into our everyday lives. I remembered Alvin and the Outcasts turning allies, meeting Heather, then Dagur and the Berserker war before he was locked up on Outcast Island for three years. I know that Dagur broke out and located the Dragon Eye, but I stole it from him, then me and the riders began our lives on Dragon's Edge. I have seen the full memories from all this stuff, even learning that Heather is Dagur's little sister, and he turned ally too. Everything involving the hunters came forth, and how that ended, but now all this nonsense with Drago, and the painful year I spent as his prisoner.

I could confidently say I remembered everything, but it wouldn't be correct. There was something else, but it seemed to be staying blocked. I didn't know what it was, and I was aware it had to do with Drago raping me; I knew it was tied to that. Whatever this last memory was; it got overthrown by Drago and his men abusing me plus the rapes. I assumed that I might never recover whatever this was, but maybe I wasn't meant to remember? I didn't know anymore, but I was sick of living every day like nothing happened in the past. I had remembered the last five years, minus this one thing that wouldn't come forward, but I was well aware what happened in the nine days I had forgotten. My Tribe ignored me, watching to see if I'd mess up since I thought I was fifteen again, and began working on old inventions that used to destroy things if they failed. I spent all my time in the forge with Gobber, but my dad, the people I thought were my friends, the Hooligans; everyone just stayed away. Why had Toothless been the only one to come close even though he knew I couldn't recall him? Why was Toothless the one who though to recreate how we bonded to make me remember? Why hadn't these people treated me like a member of the Tribe; to make me believe that they did care instead of the other way around where it was precisely like five years ago before Toothless and I risked our lives to save them? I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe I really didn't mean anything to them before Toothless came into my life.

I get it; I messed up a lot back then and I was teased for being a hiccup, but how can all that be my fault? My dad stuck me with Gobber every day, which is how the man became my mentor, and taught me all about blacksmithing. My father never took me with him while he was Chiefing, and he didn't show me much about life. I was picked on for my small size, and I didn't have any friends. The whole Tribe ignored me and only took notice if I was getting publically scolded by my old man. I met Toothless, and saved their lives, losing my leg, and then they love and accept me? That's when I got friends? After going against everything a Viking stood for, got abandoned by them all; they cared after I nearly died for them. Hell, I would be dead if it weren't for Toothless. So I owe all this to my best friend? My life changed because I had him, and nothing else. If I hadn't met Toothless, nothing would be any different. How could I not see it this way? I lost my memories for nine days; didn't remember Toothless or anything like that and my Tribe, supposed friends, and even father just went back to the way things were before Toothless five years ago? Everyone was all over me after Toothless and I re-bonded, so how can I see this any other way? Without Toothless; I have nothing. And I absolutely hated that is how it was, rather; it is. It's sad to realize that this is the truth I have been faced with accepting, and honestly, being in this village pains me with that knowledge in mind. It hurt five years ago, and it hurts now.

I didn't know what to do, and it was becoming too much to deal with. I was trying to cope with the torture, the rapes, and the fact the I mean nothing to my Tribe without my dragon. It's been like this for two weeks, and I just wanted to get away for a bit. This is why when my father let me off the Acting Chief duties; I went flying, but alone.

 **~Flashback~**

 _I was walking past the docks as I saw a ship coming in; Dad was finally back! Thank the Gods! Dagur landed on Sleuther as Heather rushed to greet her elder brother. I watched dad's ship pull in as I went to meet him._

" _Hey, son!" Stoick grabbed me with a tight hug._

" _Ow," I winced. "Hi, Dad. Welcome back," I said. Stoick released me as I found my balance. Pretty sad that I'm nearing twenty-years-old and my old man could still lift me off the ground with one of his iron-tight bear hugs. My birthday would be in four more months; maybe this one would be better than last year when I was getting tortured to the brink of death and back. Johann was behind that one, revealing to Drago and Krogan when my birthday was so they could give me a special day. Yep, no; it was awful and I believe it was the day that I found out Ryker and Viggo were at the fortress too._

" _How have things been here?" Stoick inquired._

" _Average," I affirmed._

" _No problems?" Stoick arched a brow. "You didn't need any help? I was concerned about leaving you as Acting Chief because we've never done any training for it and the last time when you were younger; you replaced the Annual Regatta with Dragon Racing," he muttered._

" _I was fifteen, almost sixteen then. I think I've matured, and why are you complaining? Everyone loves Dragon Racing," I rolled my eyes. "Viggo helped me out,"_

" _Viggo!? Why him?" Stoick glared, very much not liking the idea. "You could have gone to Gobber,"_

" _Gobber isn't a Chief, Dad, and Viggo is, or was to the Dragon Hunters. It's not like he made any decisions; just offered some suggestions for me to deal with things. Ryker and Viggo both assisted me," I informed._

" _I don't like how close you're getting to them," Stoick scoffed._

" _At least Viggo and Ryker didn't sit around waiting for me to screw up like everyone else did," I turned my head from my father. Gobber and the Dragon Riders showed up. "Since you're back, am I off Acting Chief duty?"_

" _Yes, Hiccup; you are," Stoick replied._

" _Good. I'm going flying," I whistled for Toothless who jumped a few levels and landed beside me as I got on his back._

" _We'll come with you," Astrid said quickly._

" _No thanks," I retorted a little coldly. "I just want to be alone right now," with that, Toothless shot into the sky._

 **~End Flasback~**

That was about four days ago, and I didn't end up coming back until late that night. I haven't really spoken to anyone since plus I was still dealing with everything. The more I stayed in this village, the harder it was to cope with everything. I needed to get away, but I knew I couldn't go far because of the Drago situation. The Cove sounded like a good idea right now, then have Viggo and Ryker come too since they were under my protection. How was I supposed to leave, though? There was supposed to be a Chieftain meeting today, and of course, I am a part of it; Viggo and Ryker too. I had no doubts that the riders would be joining also. I knew not everyone was coming, but our allied Tribes were. This meant Hysteria Isle, Bog-Burglar Islands, Berserker Island, Peaceable Country, Outcast Island, Visithug Isle, Meathead Isle, and the Shivering Shores. The rest didn't want to get involved even though it included everyone that Drago wished to conquer. I didn't want this meeting, but I guess it had to happen sooner or later.

…

 _{Normal POV}_

 **[Stoick's Hut]**

Hiccup remained in his house until Stoick had gotten the Chieftains rounded up in the Mead Hall, and then Hiccup decided it was time to go over with Viggo and Ryker. Hiccup stood up slowly and closed his eyes.

"Hiccup? You don't seem well today," Viggo pointed out.

"Aye, you're slower and paler than usual," Ryker added.

"I'm okay, thanks for the concern, though," Hiccup replied calmly.

"Try not to push yourself," Viggo advised.

"I'll bear that in mind. Let's join the meeting, shall we?" Hiccup said as the two got up and followed Hiccup outside and over to the Mead Hall.

…

 **[Mead Hall]**

Hiccup pushed open the doors and walked in with Viggo and Ryker behind him. Of course, Hiccup didn't expect there to be an uproar from the gathered Chieftains upon seeing the Grimborn brothers enter.

"Hiccup! Behind you!" Bertha called.

"Why are they here?!" Thurmond, Chief of the Peaceables.

Hiccup glanced at his father now. "You didn't tell them?" he inquired.

"It might have slipped my mind to mention those two were living here for the time being," Stoick rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, me too," Dagur put a finger up. Hiccup dropped his head into his hand, sighing heavily. Gods, he didn't need this today. Also, it was now that Hiccup could see other Chieftains there who he didn't expect to see. Madguts, Chief of the Murderous Tribe, Gunnar, Chief of the Bashem Oiks, and UG, Chief of the Ulithugs. Why were they here? Was pretty sure they weren't in the allied circle, and Hiccup was sure his father said they didn't want to be a part of this. Hiccup groaned; he had a pounding headache and didn't feel well. Shocking that only Ryker and Viggo seemed to notice, but no one else.

"They cannot be trusted; this is their fault for ticking the Drago guy off in the first place!" Madguts was first to his feet to attack Viggo and Ryker; the two brothers put their hands up as a way to say they didn't want to fight. Hiccup was not dealing with this. Eyes narrowed, Hiccup he grabbed his shield off his back and stood between Madguts and the Grimborn brothers. There was a clang as Madgut's sword and the Gronckle Iron shield as Hiccup held it off while pulling his sword next and igniting the flame. Hiccup pushed Madgut's weapon back then swung his sword to knock it Madgut's away from him. One the blade was out of Madgut's hand, Hiccup struck a second time to cut it in half sending both parts to the ground.

Hiccup glared as he swept Madgut's leg out from under him, then whacked him in the face. Madguts hit the stone floor hard as Hiccup pointed his sword at Madgut's throat; forcing the Murderous Chief to stay still. The whole room was silent and staring at Hiccup in shock. Everyone couldn't believe what Hiccup just did; he protected Viggo and Ryker. "As my father failed to inform you; the Grimborn brothers are under the full protection of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third; Heir to the throne of Berk. The next person, ally or not who makes an attempt to hurt them will end up in the same position as Chief Madguts here, or worse. I'm in no mood to be tested today. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Hiccup," the Chieftains replied, even Stoick too. Dousing the flame of his sword; Hiccup returned that and his shield to his back.

"Thank you, Hiccup," Viggo bowed his head.

"I said if you got me away from Drago's Fortress, then you were safe. Hiccup Haddock does not go back on his word," Hiccup assured the brothers. "I trust you two as much as I do my dragon, and I trust Toothless with my life. Don't ever betray that because its more than anyone in this room has from me right now,"

"After everything they put us through; you trust them more than us?" Astrid asked, wide-eyed at Hiccup's confession.

"Oh, I'm sorry; does that hurt you to know?" Hiccup remarked. "Well, it's the truth,"

"How can you say that, son; they were your enemies," Stoick said, stunned as well.

"At least they never tried to hide that, or flip sides after I risked my life for them," Hiccup stated with his arms folded over his chest.

"That's exactly what they did!" Heather argued.

"Oh, so if that's the case then you're not allowed to trust Dagur with your life, right?" Hiccup retorted.

"Dagur is my brother!" Heather countered.

"But he was your enemy, right?" Heather bit back at Hiccup's comment. "Alvin and Dagur were both enemies at one point. Alvin became an ally when he helped me save my dad from Dagur. And Dagur, hah! You wanted Dagur dead until you learned he was your brother, Heather! Remember? For killing your adoptive family. Oh, but Dagur redeemed himself too; by betraying Viggo to set you free, and again in the shipyard,"

"Yeah, but they-," Astrid tried.

" _But they_ nothing, Astrid!" Hiccup yelled. "Alvin tried to destroy Berk on multiple occasions for the knowledge to train dragons! Dagur started a _WAR_ with Berk over the dragon riding thing, and then three years later; joined the Dragon Hunters! Both of them were able to become allies after their actions of redemption, so don't you dare start with me about Viggo and Ryker being enemies turned partner! Yes, I trust them with my life because they saved it! Viggo and Ryker became prisoners to Drago for doing the right thing and destroying the Dragon Eye when they knew that Drago would use it to conquer people and dragons! They put themselves on the line twice for the good of everyone. Once to destroy the Dragon Eye, and two; to save me. I didn't ask them to help me; I was ready to die there after what happened. Viggo and Ryker got me out and only asked that I protect them from Drago, but it looks like I have to keep them safe from all of you too!"

"Hiccup, it's not…like that," Fishlegs mentioned.

"Enough!" Hiccup raged. Viggo put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Hiccup, easy now," Viggo instructed.

"No. No; you know what? I'm just done with this. I'm not gonna sit here and explain it to them; it was my decree you two remain here and under my protection. And it's my choice who I trust," Hiccup mentioned.

"We're your friends! This is your Tribe!" Snotlout pointed a finger at him. "We've been here for you more than them!"

"Have you really?" Hiccup huffed. Their eyes widened. "I'm sorry; I couldn't tell when I didn't matter to anyone before Toothless came into my life,"

"Hi-Hiccup, that's not…true," Gobber stepped forward.

"Yeah, it is. Come on; we all know how it went before I befriended Toothless. Picked on and teased for being a runt. Scolded publically for invention tests going wrong. No friends. My father's disappointment. Nobody in this village gave a damn about me; I was mainly invisible unless I was in trouble, which was all the time. I was hated for being alive; that's what it felt like to me before Toothless. Oh, but after the truth came out, what happened? That's right, I remember. What did you tell me again, Dad? _You're not a Viking. You're not my son_. That's what you said when I warned you how dangerous the Dragon's Nest was, but you took my friend away; my BEST FRIEND and risked everyone's lives while abandoning me!" Hiccup glared.

Stoick looked down, ashamed. "I-I know, Hiccup, and I'm sorry. I told you that,"

"Does it matter?" Hiccup asked as Stoick looked at him quickly. "Does it take away everything the happened?" Stoick shook his head. "I was hurt, betrayed, and abandoned. I had nothing left, but I still showed up and protected this Tribe after everything over the years. And when I woke up; I finally got the one thing I always wanted; acceptance. But I wonder this; if I hadn't met Toothless, would anything have changed?" Silence. "Heh, I didn't think so. All this got proven when I lost my memory for nine days; and you didn't treat me any differently than back then. Everyone staying away, ignoring me, or waiting for me to screw up since I thought I was fifteen again,"

"We just…didn't want to trigger you, and make things worse." Astrid frowned.

"So you treat me like you don't care at all, making me feel no different than I did five years ago? Gods, anything would have been better than letting me believe that without Toothless; I have nothing," Hiccup said. "Do you want to know why I trust Viggo and Ryker with my life, aside from them rescuing me? It's because unlike all of you; they think I can do it,"

"What…does that mean?" Gobber asked.

"Ryker and Viggo were prisoners like me, and they knew they couldn't defeat Drago without help, and they firmly believe that because I have my dragon and I'm smart; I can do it. When I was Acting Chief for two weeks, and needed help because I didn't know what to do; Viggo and Ryker stepped in to help instead of standing around like most of you did, waiting for me to fail. I remember telling them when they asked why everyone just stood around when I was stuck on what to do that nobody believed I could be Chief back then, and they still don't think it now. Why is it that Viggo and Ryker, complete outsiders, believe in me more than the Tribe I would be running? I don't know about any of you, but that kind'a sucks to know. And I've had enough feeling like I have to risk my ass to matter,"

"Hiccup, what are you saying, son?" Stoick said, not sure how to take that statement.

"I'm saying that until further notice; I'm leaving the village. I won't go off the island, but I need time away before I lose it. I'm taking Toothless to the cove; Viggo and Ryker are coming with me as they're under my protection." Hiccup informed as they gasped. "Gobber, you're welcome to visit, but nobody else. If the rest of you care at all; you'll respect my decision and just back off for a bit. Sorry, but I just…can't cope with being here right now knowing what I do and feel on top of everything else,"

"What about…Drago?" Gobber asked.

"I'll cross that bridge when it's time to," Hiccup affirmed before closing his eyes and turning from them. Viggo and Ryker didn't say anything, but they followed Hiccup leaving the rest in complete shock. Hiccup returned to Stoick's house, packed a bag of things while Ryker and Viggo grabbed what little they had. After that, Hiccup whistled for Toothless and rubbed his head. "CINDER!" Hiccup called. A Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare came out of the woods, and descended next to Hiccup. "Get on him," Hiccup said as he got on Toothless. Viggo and Ryker mounted the Nightmare as soon both dragons were in the air, and gone towards the cove. Hiccup took a deep breath; yes, to deal with everything he'd been through, Hiccup needed some space away.


	12. Keep Climbing

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **Keep Climbing**

 _{Normal POV}_

 **[Berk]**

The Mead Hall remained in a stunned silence about what just transpired as soon as Hiccup walked through the large double doors with Viggo and Ryker Grimborn behind him. Stoick and Dagur both failed to inform the visiting Chieftains that the Grimborn brothers were under Hiccup's protection, as such; there was an outrage about them being there after believing for a year that Hiccup had been taken captive by Viggo. In an odd turn of events, Hiccup defended the siblings from an attack by Chief Madguts the Murderous. Nobody knew Hiccup was capable of fighting the way he did, much more, with a few simple moves; he had a fully grown man on his back, weaponless, and with Hiccup's blade at his throat in less than two minutes. Pretty impressive because Hiccup was not the kind of guy who enjoyed the thrill of battle, so that was shocking to see him react so defensively to protect Viggo and Ryker. Yet, even after all that; the meeting to discuss how to deal with one Drago Bludvist did not begin. Everything seemed to escalate to a high level that ended with Hiccup taking Toothless, Viggo, and Ryker, and a Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare named Cinder to the cove below Raven Point. Hiccup reasoned that he couldn't deal with knowing that he meant nothing to the Hairy Hooligans, and also, it hurt to see that they didn't even believe in him. Hiccup said he couldn't cope with that on top of everything else he was trying to recover from, so Hiccup decided to leave the village and ask that no one come; to respect that he needed space.

"I'm sorry; what in the name of Thor just happened?" Mogadon Meatsen, Chief of the Meathead Tribe inquired to break the silence in the room.

"Hi-Hiccup left the village to get away from us," Astrid forced out slowly while trying to settle with the information.

Gobber sighed as he stood up from his place and prepared to leave the Mead Hall. "I'll go talk to him,"

"Hiccup said to stay away," Fishlegs reminded.

"Ya know; I feel like I understand why he's so upset. Hiccup _just_ stated that Gobber, as in me, could visit wheneva, but the rest of yew had ta leave 'im alone," Gobber reiterated.

"And why do you get special treatment?" Snotlout huffed.

"I neva hurt the lad," Gobber informed as they all brought their eyes to the Berk blacksmith.

"Excuse me? You're a member of this Tribe too," Stoick responded.

"But where did 'Iccup spend all his time, Stoick?" Gobber asked as the Hooligan Chief flinched a bit. "With me," Gobber answered for him. "Hiccup's been working in that shop under me since the boy was five-years-old. The forge was the lad's escape from the village. Hiccup came there to learn, work, invent, draw, everything. I gave up my back store room just for 'im to use because he loved bein' there. Hiccup doesn't feel the hurt around me cause I was the one who used to cheer him up, and tell him not to worry 'bout it. Yeah, I said to Hiccup countless times that he wasn't one of us, and mentioned that he needed to stop trying so hard to be something he wasn't,"

"Then you should be just as guilty as us," Spitelout huffed.

"The difference between us is that I didn't tease, pick on, or scold Hiccup. The boy has always been different, Stoick; you've said it yourself, but is that any reason for you to treat him like he doesn't belong? I know his inventions caused damages, but he was just a kid, and unfortunately, none of us are perfect. We all make mistakes growing up, and even in adult years too. I was many things to Hiccup, Chief; including a father-figure to him in your absence. I gave him a safe haven where he could be himself. I was a teacher, a mentor, and someone he could talk to. I gave Hiccup what none of you did until he risked his and his Night Fury's life against Red Death to save us all; acceptance," Gobber mentioned calmly. "I will speak with him while you all stand here and continue pondering how awful you were to one of your own who happens to be the next Chief of Berk,"

Gobber left quietly afterward; probably to find his dragon and follow Hiccup and the Grimborn brothers to the cove. "I-Is Gobber right?" Astrid asked.

"Sadly, and I'm ashamed to admit it, but yes; I believe he is, and Hiccup too," Stoick sighed as he closed his eyes.

…

 **[The Cove]**

Toothless set down in the cove with a slight thud, then Cinder almost immediately afterward. Hiccup climbed off his Night Fury, and looked around. This place was always special to him; it's where he bonded with Toothless, where everything started, and his life changed entirely. Toothless nudged his head under Hiccup's hand, warbling softly.

 _ **Are you okay, Hiccup?**_ Toothless asked, knowing his rider couldn't hear him; not unless Toothless initiated the connection. However, such a thing could bring forward a lot of confusion, and Toothless didn't think Hiccup needed that right now.

"Yeah, I'm okay, bud," Hiccup said. And it was in this sense that Toothless often felt that he and Hiccup didn't need the link because Hiccup seemed to understand what Toothless was speaking just by actions, noises, or facial reactions. Hiccup rubbed Toothless's head before turning to the Grimborn brothers as they were dismounting from Cinder. "Welcome to The Cove," he invited with his hands.

"Any particular reason you chose a location this far out?" Viggo inquired.

"That's exactly why I selected it; it's one of the farthest points away from the village," Hiccup shrugged.

"Fair enough," Ryker replied.

"I suppose I also decided to come here because I'm comfortable and it's kind'a special to Toothless and me. We bonded right over there," Hiccup pointed.

"And with everything going on; you wanted to be in a place that brings a happier feeling?" Viggo questioned.

"Guess you could put it that way," Hiccup nodded. "Alright, uh, there's a passage that leads down to the beach, but the tunnel should more than enough to hold us and Toothless as far as sleeping goes. We've got the ocean for fishing, and the woods for hunting. Bread, fruit, and vegetables can come from the village; I'll go once or twice a week for it," he stated to them, but maybe it was more like to himself to assure how they would survive in the cove.

"Seems to be plenty of trees for firewood, and rocks to make a pit," Ryker added.

"And there's an outhouse behind that tall rock," Hiccup motioned. "We've used the cove as a hideout during attacks before; so I've tried to keep it up to date with essentials for having to stay for a bit,"

"A wise decision," Viggo admired. "Shows that you do know what you're doing when it comes to thinking ahead and preparing for any situation,"

"Thanks; just wish they could see that," Hiccup sighed.

"My apologies, Hiccup; I did not mean to upset you," Viggo said.

"It's okay. It's going to take some time to stop feeling the way I do right now," Hiccup informed. "Well, let's start getting situated then," he cleared his throat. "I grabbed sleep pads, a pillow, and blankets for you guys from my dad's house. I figured you didn't have any among your things since we bailed from Drago's Fortress as quickly as possible,"

"Most appreciative," Ryker said gratefully to Hiccup.

"As long as you're with me; you're taken care of," Hiccup assured.

"We can't thank you enough, Hiccup. Truly," Viggo admitted.

"Hey, it's what friends do. Come on; let's get camp set up, then we can get ready for lunch," Hiccup told them. Viggo and Ryker nodded as the three of them began to unload their belonging from the dragons, moving them into the cave passage.

…

With the few tools that Hiccup had nabbed from his father's home; Hiccup, Viggo, and Ryker managed to build a wooden awning over the outside of the cave passage, and hang up a large, thick sheet to act as a door. The wooden structure was constructed to cover the outside of the cave, and a few other things; makeshift table, log chairs, and Hiccup got the fire hot enough to forge a metal grate to cook over. The awning kept the fire ring dry, but allowed the smoke to exit, and on the posts of the structure were thinner, leather sheets to block wind, rain, or snow. Within the cave tunnel was a slab for Toothless to heat up and lay on; Hiccup's sleep area was next to him, of course. Viggo and Ryker arranged their spot on the opposite side. A bit further down was a curtained area to change behind and wash up. Honestly, it was pretty livable for being made in one afternoon. The males only stopped for a break around noon to eat lunch, which was just fish and some bread Hiccup grabbed before they left the village.

"Not perfect, but not everyone needs that to be happy," Hiccup put his hands on his hips, nodding in approval to the stay area Viggo, Ryker, and himself built.

"Well put, Hiccup," Viggo agreed as Ryker just nodded. The sound of quick wing beats as Hiccup turned to see Gobber hover over, then land on Grump; his Hotburple.

"I remember that dragon," Ryker pointed.

"Uh huh," Gobber gave an unamused look to the elder of the two brothers, then turned his attention to Hiccup.

"They send you to bring me back?" Hiccup wondered.

"No, I came because I wanted to make sure you're alright. I gave the Tribe an earful, don't you worry," Gobber got off Grump.

"Doesn't mean they'll listen, Gobber; they never have. Why should now be any different?" Hiccup shrugged with his arms folded over one another.

"Because you didn't just take it, then walk away defeated, lad," Gobber sighed as Hiccup glanced at the man he could fully consider a father-figure, or crazy uncle at best.

"I left because I am beaten, Gobber. No matter what I do; it's always me who takes the brunt of everything, and for what? To realize that I'm basically nothing without Toothless?" Hiccup turned his head.

"'Iccup," Gobber tried. "That's not true,"

"How isn't it?" Hiccup closed his eyes.

"I never treated you like they did," Gobber stated. "You were never invisible to me, laddie, and I could see when you were hurting. I practically raised you as if you were my own flesh and blood,"

"Yeah, because my dad was too busy with the village to be a father to me; he just pawned me off on you so he wouldn't have to deal with me," Hiccup closed his eyes.

"I never minded, Hiccup, and do you want to know why?" Gobber put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder as Hiccup glanced slightly. "Because I enjoyed having you around. Someone who didn't do what everyone else did, and always gave me something to smile about. You were the most active kid I'd ever seen, lad. All these colossal ideas to make something that could help, dreams that seem so far out of reach. And you know what you did any time an invention failed, or you got yelled at? You got right back up and kept working at it; nothing has ever stopped you,"

"And look where it's got me now. Beaten, tortured, raped…" Hiccup trailed off.

Gobber glared and smacked Hiccup upside the head. "That's enough of that, son," he informed as Hiccup rubbed his head. "I want you to think about the words you just said. _Look where it has me now_. Do that, Hiccup. You remember the night you shot Toothless down? You went on and on about not needing to throw a bola because the contraption of yours-," he started.

"The Mangler?" Hiccup arched a brow.

"Yes, that! It was something you worked all the time, trying to perfect it. And sure, it never succeeded; until the one time where it caused you to meet your best friend," Gobber reminded. "You built that Night Fury over there a working dragon tail, and learned how to ride him. You discovered the source of the raids; Red Death. You tried to show everyone with Hookfang that we didn't have to kill them. Your dragon got himself captured, to save you,"

"And then everyone abandoned me as I was told I wasn't a Viking and my father disowned me," Hiccup retorted coldly.

"But did it stop you?" Gobber asked as Hiccup looked at him.

"What?" Hiccup inquired.

"You heard me. Did all that stop you from training another dragon and racing to the Dragon's Nest to get Toothless back and take that thing on to save us with no regard for your own life?" Gobber questioned.

"Well, no. I-I didn't want everyone to die just because my father was obsessed," Hiccup responded.

"When Mildew framed the dragons, and you had to leave them on Dragon Island, then Alvin raided Berk, who stood up as the Dragon Conqueror, and got taken to get Toothless, and save us?" Gobber pushed.

"I did," Hiccup replied.

"That's right. And now Alvin is an ally to Berk. When Dagur waged war on us over dragon riding, who stopped it and saved his father?" Gobber continued.

"Me," Hiccup dropped his arms now.

"You revealed that Heather was Dagur's little sister eventually got him to see that family was more important than vengeance, and now Dagur is also an ally of the Hooligan Tribe. And I know you're gonna hate this, but, who stayed Drago's prisoner for a year; refusing to train his dragons to protect not just us, but everyone?"

"That would be me as well," Hiccup sighed.

"Exactly. And now you have Viggo and Ryker on our side too. Don't you see it, Hiccup? Vikings have always done things a certain way; we settle it by fighting. Not you, though. You do everything to avoid a battle; so no one has to get hurt on either side, human or dragon. You find another way, and it's because you are different. No matter how many obstacles have come your way, or what you've had to endure; you never give up when the peace you created is on the line. I don't care what any of them believe, lad, I will gladly support any decision you make once you become Chief because I know you have our best interests at heart. As you always have since you were little, and I'll knock anyone out who gives ya a hard time," Gobber informed firmly.

Hiccup gave a small smile. "I, uh, I don't doubt that," Hiccup nodded, knowing full well that Gobber would absolutely do it.

"The point is that everything that happens, happens for a reason. Yeah, you're hurting and down now, but you'll get back up again and keep going. It's what you do," Gobber messed with his hair. "Think of it this way; right now, you're at the base of a mountain. Can't move it. Can't turn back, and no way around. The only way out to climb up; You might slip a few times, but there's no rush, and it doesn't matter what's on the other side. What matters is that you don't give up, kiddo. From the day you were born; you've been fighting for your place in this world,"

"I have?" Hiccup questioned.

"You were born two months early, son. Nobody thought you would survive, but here you are, almost twenty years later and still fighting. You're so much stronger than you think, Hiccup," Gobber patted his back.

"Look at me? I represent nothing regarding being strong," Hiccup mumbled referring to his skinny figure.

"You don't need to have the burly Viking figure, Hiccup. You're stronger than anyone I know, and it's not because of muscles. Your strength comes from here," Gobber poked his chest where Hiccup's heart was. "True strength comes from the heart, and you got a big one. Sparing a dragon because he looked as scared as you did? Facing a mountain-sized dragon to protect the Tribe that abandoned you? Giving yourself up to Alvin? Stopping Dagur's war? Refusing to train Drago's dragons to keep everyone safe? You've survived everything thrown at you because you're meant to be here as the voice of peace,"

Hiccup's eyes widened a little. "Yo-You really think that?"

"I don't think it, son; I know it," Gobber winked. "You'll be the best Chief this Tribe ever has, and I'll be right there with ya," he added. "Your life didn't change because of Toothless; it changed because of you never giving up, so don't you stop now. Understand me?"

"Got it," Hiccup nodded. "But I'm still not coming back right now,"

"I wasn't gonna make ya; I just wanted to make sure you remembered who you are," Gobber smiled. "and know that no matter what, you're loved and accepted by me just as you are. Don't worry about any of them or what they believe," Gobber motioned to the village. "They're just jealous that you ended being the strongest of them all and it's because you dared to be different,"

Hiccup hugged Gobber tightly as the blacksmith returned it. "Thanks, Gobber. I kind'a needed that,"

"I knew ya did," Gobber broke the hug. "You come back when you're ready, and in the meantime; I'm happy to visit ya here," Hiccup smiled. "You need anything, you let me know?"

"I will," Hiccup said.

"I should be getting back and let ya have yer time. See you soon, laddie," Gobber hobbled over to Grump, then climbed on as the dragon lifted slowly. Not long after, they were gone over the trees. Hiccup took a breath as Toothless licked his cheek.

"What? You wanna go flying I take it?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

 _ **Gods, yes!**_ Toothless replied excitedly. Hiccup laughed a bit.

"Alright. You two coming?" Hiccup invited to the brothers.

"Don't see why not," Ryker responded. Hiccup gave a whistle as Cinder mosied over to allow Viggo and Ryker on his back. Hiccup threw his leg over Toothless's saddle, then the two dragons took to the air.

…

 **[Flying Over Berk]**

Hiccup relaxed while sitting on Toothless's back; letting the breeze hit his face. Honestly, there was nothing better to Hiccup than this. Flying with his best friend that is. Hiccup caught a glimpse of the village as he flew over, and saw everyone roaming around. Hiccup watched Stoick, and his friends look up at him. Continued the search with his eyes, Hiccup caught sight of Gobber landing at the forge.

"Get him, Toothless," Hiccup grinned. Toothless shot a small blast down at Gobber's feet, making the man jump back. Hiccup laughed at Gobber, Toothless did too with a throaty chuckle.

"Damn it, boy! Don't make me come up there!" Gobber waved his hook threateningly.

"Gotta catch me first," Hiccup yelled at him.

"You're lucky I love you!" Gobber rolled his eyes.

"Love you too, old man!" Hiccup replied before zooming off with Cinder following right behind. Yeah, what Gobber said to Hiccup really helped, but Hiccup knew he had a long way to go to recover, and there was still the looming threat with Drago to deal with. However, Hiccup was going to keep Gobber's words close, and Hiccup wouldn't give up until he reached the top, which is what he assumed is where his happiness would be. For now, all he could do was keep climbing.


	13. Mild Distractions

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **Mild Distractions**

 _{Hiccup's POV}_

 **[Berk; The Cove]**

I've been living out here in the cove by myself for three weeks, of course; I'm not by myself. I have Viggo, Ryker, and Toothless. Cinder, the male Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare popped in once a day to visit us. Gobber was also a frequent guest, coming at least three days out of the seven we get. I entered the village only when I needed to grab some fruit, bread, and vegetables; everything else, I had already. The Grimborn brothers and I were able to hunt with the woods around us, and fish thanks to the ocean being just below Raven Point. Nobody in the Tribe bothered me when I was there, and no one dared come to the cove in fear of setting me off again. It wasn't like me to get upset and storm off, but I just couldn't deal with it. I still can't. Did I hate the Tribe? No, I don't think I ever could no matter how they treated me in the past. Would I go back eventually? Absolutely. Berk was my home, and all I needed right now was a little space to heal from everything. I got kidnapped, then held prisoner and tortured for a year. I got raped by Drago for two hours, then by any of his workers for another three. On top of all that, when I finally got home; I was unconscious for seven days, and for nine following that, I couldn't remember the last five years of my life. None of this was easy to deal with, and I just felt like getting away for a bit might help.

It was, a little bit. The distance gave me a chance to be alone, minus Viggo, Ryker, and Toothless. I didn't have to walk through the village and remember how they were towards me five years ago, and during the nine in which I couldn't recall anything. I know not everyone in the Tribe is guilty, but it was just better to leave entirely. Only Gobber got special treatment, and that seems unfair to many who didn't give me a hard time. The other Hooligans who didn't do anything to me also didn't help when they saw me getting picked on, nor did any of them try to assure me things would be alright. No, that was all Gobber. Even the day I left, Gobber came to cheer me up; reminding me that I never gave up no matter what I've been through, so I can't start now. I wouldn't give up; how could I? I just needed time to work through everything, and for me, the best way was to be away, but still not going too far. The Hooligans were my Tribe, my birthright, so I had to protect them from threats. I was going to be Chief one day, so it was my job.

I spend my days talking to Viggo and Ryker, Gobber too if he was visiting me. Toothless and I still took our flights; it was always my favorite thing to do. What was better than flying? Nothing because up in the air you just feel free, and I loved that feeling. Viggo and Ryker discussed how to deal with Drago, or ways we might be able to when the guy showed up. All three of us thought it was a bit odd that it's been almost three months since the escape and Drago hasn't sent anyone, or come himself. Viggo's idea was that Drago was plotting something big so we should be on our guard. I didn't disagree with him. Viggo and Ryker were both in the business of wanting something specific and planning ways to get it, so I couldn't argue with their suggestion on why Drago had not made a move yet. I suppose it was a little relieving and scary having all this time, but what could I do? I knew better than to bring the fight to Drago; that's precisely what he would want; me coming there to get revenge for what he put me through. My twentieth birthday was next month, that should be exciting provided we weren't all locked in battle with a madman. However, today wasn't going to be a good day. I could tell because I woke up late, tired, and achy, which meant one thing; I was probably getting sick.

I got up just a few minutes ago, and was still laying on my sleep pad. Viggo and Ryker had left the cave already, and I just didn't have the energy to get up. I wanted to go back to sleep, but unfortunately, I needed to use the bathroom; it was typically something that everyone did first thing in the morning anyway. I slowly forced myself to sit up with a hand on my head.

"Ugh," I moaned.

 _{Normal POV}_

Toothless observed his friend, sensing that something was wrong with Hiccup. Toothless felt it through the night; Hiccup seemed uncomfortable and had a moderate rising body temperature. Hiccup looked miserable, and exhausted. Hiccup got to his feet and practically dragged his feet on the rock floor to exit the cave. Toothless stretched out his legs then rose to follow Hiccup. Viggo and Ryker were sitting on the stump chairs that Hiccup had made last week.

"Morning, Hiccup," Viggo greeted.

"Morning," Hiccup replied with his eyes half closed while he moved across the cove floor to reach the location of the bathroom, which was behind a tall rock.

"It's not like the boy to sleep so late," Ryker mentioned.

"Indeed. Perhaps he didn't rest well?" Viggo shrugged. Toothless laid down by the fire as Ryker dumped out fifteen to twenty fish for him to eat. Toothless gave a gummy smile in thanks to him for breakfast, then began to enjoy. Hiccup returned from the facilities and stood in front of the fire to warm up a bit since he was cold. "Decided to sleep in?"

"I couldn't get comfortable last night," Hiccup yawned and sat down.

"You missed breakfast, and your flight with Toothless," Ryker pointed out. "Hungry? There are eggs left, and bread with butter,"

"I'll pass for now," Hiccup mumbled.

"The morning meal is the most important of the day, Hiccup," Viggo chuckled some.

"Well, I'd like to keep my supper down from last night, so I'll hold off," Hiccup replied.

"Feeling ill?" Ryker questioned as Hiccup managed a nod. "Explains why he slept in,"

"Should we get the elder for you?" Viggo offered.

"I'll be," he paused to force back whatever was rising from his stomach into his throat. "okay…" Hiccup finished.

"Why don't you go back to bed and see if that helps? That's the best to recover from sickness; sleep it off and drink water," Ryker informed.

"Yes, that's what mother always said," Viggo nodded.

"I'll give it a shot. Thanks, guys," Hiccup got up and went back into the cave, laying down on his pad and trying to get comfortable to rest. Finally, after twenty minutes; Hiccup was out. Toothless decided he would stay outside and keep an eye on things, but he hoped Hiccup would be alright.

…

Hours later, Hiccup began to wake up once more and he felt a great deal worse than when he'd laid down that morning. Hiccup put an arm over his head, feeling that he had a fever. Groaning, a hand moved on his stomach which was doing summersaults that made Hiccup feel like he was going to hurl. Hiccup stayed still, hoping it would pass, but no such luck. Hiccup sat up quickly and reached for an empty bucket used for carrying water then threw up three times. Hiccup spit once or twice, then coughed. As if on queue, Toothless came in and nuzzled Hiccup's face.

 _ **What's wrong, Hiccup?**_ Toothless crooned with worry for his rider.

"I-I'm okay, Toothless; just a bit sick," Hiccup tried to soothe his Night Fury before throwing up again. Toothless looked over to see Viggo and Ryker coming inside.

"You really should go see Gothi, Hiccup. I'm sure she'll have something to ease your stomach," Viggo suggested again.

"As tempting as that sounds; I can't get there. Flying is going to make this worse, and walking would take hours," Hiccup groaned.

 _ **You two go.**_ Toothless said, warbling at the brothers. _**Bring Gothi here for him.**_ He added with a motion of his head to go.

"I think the Night Fury is telling us what to do," Ryker informed.

 _ **I am.**_ Toothless muttered.

"Like what? Get the elder for Hiccup?" Viggo questioned.

 _ **YES!**_ Toothless whined.

"Easy, bud. Viggo and Ryker aren't used to associating with dragons this much. We can't expect them to understand how you communicate," Hiccup rubbed his head as Toothless relaxed some.

 _ **Sorry.**_ Toothless bowed his head softly to them.

"Toothless says he apologizes for getting upset. And I believe he was trying to tell you to get Gothi for me since I can't go there, so good on you. Not bad for the first translation of dragon noises," Hiccup stated.

"We'll take Cinder to the village," Ryker mentioned.

"Get Gobber too; he's the only one who can read Gothi's runes," Hiccup reminded. Viggo and Ryker nodded as they exited the cave.

"Cinder!" Viggo called out. The Titan Wing hadn't been far, thankfully, and soon descended into the cove as the brothers climbed on. Hiccup was throwing up again as Toothless poked his head out and looked at Cinder.

 _ **Take them to the village, Cinder.**_ Toothless commanded the Titan Wing.

 _ **Will do. Toothless.**_ Cinder nodded as he pushed into the sky, beating his giant wings.

…

Almost an hour later and Hiccup was resting peacefully after Gothi had made a batch of something to ease the pain, keep down nausea, fever, and allow Hiccup to sleep.

"Gothi says he'll be fine by tomorrow, or at the latest, the day following that," Gobber informed after Gothi had written in the dirt.

"I assume it's some stomach ailment?" Viggo questioned.

"That's what Gothi thinks. You two stay with him; I'll return Gothi and myself to the village. We'll check on him in a few days," Gobber remarked. Viggo and Ryker nodded to the blacksmith. "Oh, and there's more of Gothi's cure too; if the symptoms come back," after that Gothi got on Grump, then Gobber in front of her as the Hotburple left the cove and returned to the village. Viggo and Ryker decided to clean up a bit, then relax since Hiccup was sleeping.

…

 **[The Cove]**

Four long months had passed since Hiccup's homecoming to Berk, but he still lived in the cove with the Grimborn brothers and Toothless too. Hiccup had forgiven the village; he knew he was troublesome back in the day with all his inventions, and they were right to say he wasn't a Viking. Hiccup knew he wasn't; he was a dragon trainer/rider, but he just wished they had treated him like a member of the tribe. Hiccup had wanted his father to be a dad to him instead of a Chief, and maybe to be taught on how to improve; not just shot down and scolded. Either way; he would return to the village soon, but for now, he was pretty comfortable at the moment. Hiccup still had a hard time dealing with everything he went through. Hiccup spent so much time trying to cope with the village situation, and doing patrols to watch for Drago, that now he'd let things go with the village; he was tackling the torture and rapes. And it wasn't anything easy.

"Hiccup?" Viggo's voice cut through Hiccup's thoughts.

"Hm, what's up?" Hiccup replied.

"Forgive my curiosity here, but are you alright?" Viggo wondered.

"Never better," Hiccup looked at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that Viggo and I heard your nightmare last night, and you've been like _this_ all day," Ryker informed as Hiccup tensed a little.

"Still having trouble coping with the year you were a prisoner?" Viggo inquired. Hiccup didn't answer; he just looked down. "Hiccup, my dear boy; it's alright. You suffered quite a bit, and I can imagine how difficult it is for you to move past all that. But you must remember that no matter what you endured; you refused to give in, and you did not break,"

"Then why do I feel like I am?" Hiccup put his arms on his knees. "After it happened; I was blank, in pain…then the memory loss, gaining it back, getting stuck on Acting Chief duty. It's just, there was so much going on all at once," he sighed. "But now, it's all returning and I can't get away from it. I-I feel like I'm…cracking, breaking apart. And I…don't know how to deal with it,"

"You've got too much time on your hands," Ryker stated.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup questioned.

"You always knew what happened to you, but you were so…busy with everything going on that you were, well, distracted from always thinking about it. You need something to do," Ryker suggested.

"I'm open to ideas," Hiccup mumbled. At this point, Hiccup was willing to try anything at this point.

"Ryker, no. That's not what he needs right now; he needs to heal, and move past it. I believe I've found what's holding you back. Your body is here my friend, but not your mind; you're still locked in the prison and letting the things Drago did hold you down. Break free, Hiccup. You have that power. You need to let yourself be happy. So, Hiccup, what is something you love to do…that makes you happy,"

"Drawing, forging, inventing, dragon riding and training, spreading peace," Hiccup listed off.

"Good! Yes, excellent! Start doing all of that again, and you'll begin to recover. The only way to do that is to start doing the things you stopped. Moving to the future involves getting out of your past," Viggo tried.

"Well, I can do four of those six things, or try to," Hiccup shrugged.

"Which two can't you do?" Ryker blinked.

"Dragon Training and spreading peace," Hiccup said.

"Why can't you do those things?" Ryker pushed.

"Well, there's no one else who wants to learn to be riders. Sure, we all live among the dragons, but not everyone wants to become a rider, and learn how to train them," Hiccup informed.

"And the spreading peace bit?" Viggo asked.

"We've got a madman after us; I think its self-explanatory," Hiccup tried to laugh.

"But look at all you've done, Hiccup. All the minds you've changed. Yours and other's Tribes. Alvin. Dagur. And even us," Viggo insisted as Hiccup's eyes widened a little. "The day you threw the Dragon Eye into the volcano, do you remember what I asked you?"

"Not really," Hiccup replied truthfully.

"I asked if you were really willing to give up your future for the Dragon Eye, all the wonderful years you have ahead of you. You told me; _No, I'm not_. Then you tossed the Dragon Eye away. Well, my brother and I, after realizing that our futures and everyone else's were at risk with Drago having the Eye; we destroyed it. You continuously told us that it didn't have to be the way it was; fighting dragons for a lucrative business. Now, we're able to see it for ourselves," Viggo remarked.

"So what? You're done capturing, selling, and killing dragons because of me?" Hiccup blinked.

"You were right; having peace with these creatures is much more…satisfying, and far less work!" Ryker laughed a bit.

"Indeed, brother! Yes, Hiccup. You can add Ryker and me to your list of _converted_ people. We've seen the truth, and we helped you because you did not deserve what you went through when all you wanted was peace. We don't want to harm the dragons; we want to be part of the lifestyle you have created between dragons and humans," Viggo smiled.

"What Viggo is trying to ask is if you would consider allowing us to remain here even after the Drago situation? We would much prefer peace over fighting, and you are the man who somehow ensures there is peace no matter what," Ryker mentioned as Hiccup stared at them in surprise.

"Y-You mean become members of the Hooligan Tribe?" Hiccup questioned. The Grimborn brothers nodded.

"The hunters are gone, working for Drago now. The only remaining people from our Tribe is Ryker and me," Viggo responded.

"You know that means I will end up becoming your Chief," Hiccup reminded.

"There is something my father told me when I became Chief, Hiccup. A Chief Protects His Own," Viggo said.

"And you do that for not just your Tribe, but all of them. You deserve to be Chief of the Hooligans, Hiccup, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise because you can do it. For us, though, it would be our honor to be ruled by a young, intelligent, creative, and strong leader such as yourself," Ryker added.

"Wow, I, uh, didn't think you thought so highly of me. Especially with the past we've had," Hiccup gave a half chuckle.

"Well, we came to you for help with the Drago situation because we knew that if we couldn't do it, then the man who was able to defeat us could definitely beat Drago," Ryker relaxed.

"I don't mind you living here, but my dad is the Chief right now, so you gotta run that by him," Hiccup finally said. "But for living this lifestyle; I can help there. If you two are being genuine, then I'd be happy to teach you how to be dragon riders,"

"Would you really?" Viggo and Ryker looked at him.

"I don't see why not, and you said I should do things that make me happy. Showing others how amazing being a dragon rider is, spreading that and peace makes me ecstatic," Hiccup smiled now.

That's the spirit!" Viggo patted his back.

"We can start tomorrow with getting two dragons," Hiccup nodded as he put his hand out to them. Viggo shook it first, then Ryker. "Get your rest, guys," he added afterward. All they really had left to do this evening was eat dinner and then relax a bit before going to bed. Hiccup knew he wasn't great, but he was okay, and he would heal with more time. At least for the time being; it was a starting point to have some mild distractions that made him happy to take part in.

 **~Author's Note;** _Listen up, folks. This story, Our Unbreakable Bond, is moving to one or two updates weekly. Unfortunately, it's not as popular as I had hoped. I will still finish it, just slower. In the meantime, I will be working on another story too. If OUB picks up more, I'll start throwing out faster, frequent updates to it. Until then, this is how it's going to be. Thank you, -Nightstar Fury._


	14. Secret

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **Secret**

 _{Normal POV}_

Hiccup had been very surprised to hear Viggo and Ryker both give him such words of encouragement as to being able to get through what happened to him regarding Hiccup's one year as a prisoner to Drago Bludvist. Also how the Grimborn brothers firmly believed that Hiccup would make a great Chief to the Hooligans; that was three who thought that. Gobber, Ryker, and Viggo. The rest of the village was a different story, and Hiccup didn't know how they felt about the subject. Genuinely, he didn't care either because Hiccup was the next Heir, and the Tribe didn't have a say in the matter. Another thing to occur yesterday was Hiccup agreeing to turn Viggo and Ryker into dragon riders. Sure, Hiccup knew right away that nobody would agree with him, but they weren't the leader of the Berk Dragon Training Academy, were they? Nope, that title belonged to Hiccup. Today was the day following that talk, so Hiccup, Ryker, and Viggo were making their way to the village to find dragons for the Grimborn siblings.

"How does this entire thing work? We just pick dragons and start riding?" Ryker decided to ask.

"It's not so simple as that," Hiccup informed. "There's a lot that goes into becoming a dragon rider," he added.

"Such as?" Viggo tried.

"Well, for starters; there are rules to follow. Also, there is a lot to learn. Dragon calls, hand signals, saddle building, fly formations. You have to know about your dragon such as their shot limit, what they are weak and strong against. However, the first thing is trust," Hiccup stated.

"And how do we do that?" Ryker wondered.

"You will understand when we find you dragons to bond with. There are always dragons flying around the plaza or wandering, so that's the best place to begin in searching," Hiccup pointed out.

 **…**

 ** _[Town Square]_**

"Uh, guys?" Tuffnut started.

"Isn't that Hiccup coming into the village with Toothless, Viggo, and Ryker?" Ruffnut finished. The friends look to see that it indeed was Hiccup arriving with the Grimborn brothers, and Toothless.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like he's closer to them in a…friendly sense?" Snotlout asked.

"Well, they did save him from Drago," Fishlegs pointed out.

"So those two are his new best friends?" Astrid rolled her eyes. Of course, it bothered her to no end because she and Hiccup had been lovers up until this whole situation arose with Hiccup losing his memory, but now, not remembering her as anything more than a friend. It hurt, but what could she do? Astrid only hoped Hiccup would recall it, or possible spark the flame between them again.

"Hiccup did say that they had his trust," Ruffnut reminded.

"No, he said he trusted them as much as he trusted Toothless; with his life, and nobody else but those three has it," Snotlout muttered.

"We hurt Hiccup back then, and he said that to us before he left," Fishlegs sighed. "Hiccup trusts Viggo and Ryker because they believe in him while none of us do. When Hiccup was Acting Chief, sadly, there were instances we didn't think he could do it, and we didn't help him like we should have as his friends. We left him to fall on his own, but Viggo and Ryker didn't,"

"And they have told Hiccup he can beat Drago since he was able to defeat Alvin, Dagur, and even them," Astrid closed her eyes. "Fishlegs is right. Hiccup trusts them because Viggo and Ryker saved him from Drago, and put their full confidence and trust in Hiccup protecting them, and getting rid of Drago so everyone can live in peace. Viggo and Ryker destroyed the Dragon Eye in an attempt to actually help, but it backfired, and when they realized they needed help, and went to Hiccup for it after seeing that Drago had Hiccup as his prisoner,"

"Well, we've gone to Hiccup for help too, and saved him," Tuffnut insisted.

"But when it comes down to the more prominent battles; Hiccup is the one risking his life, not us. When Alvin attacked, Hiccup stood up to say he was the Dragon Conqueror to protect Berk. Dagur started a war, and it was Hiccup who went to Outcast Island to face off with him to save his father and we only followed his plan. Every critical situation we've faced has been with Hiccup standing front to protect us and restore peace. And that's precisely what happened here too, the difference is that this time; Hiccup was ASKED for his help," Fishlegs enlightened.

"Why does them asking for Hiccup's help make it different?" Snotlout inquired.

"Because it shows Hiccup that Viggo and Ryker know he's capable of making it happen; restoring peace by getting rid of Drago. It reveals to Hiccup that those two trust him entirely to be able to handle this situation, and they knew who to go to when not even they could do it themselves. The Grimborn brothers put their lives on the line to save people and dragons by destroying the Dragon Eye, and then again when they realized Hiccup was taken as the backup plan. In short, kids, the brothers believe in Hiccup, and Hiccup trusts them with his life because they are trusting Hiccup with theirs, and they understand what it means to risk everything for a greater purpose," Gobber remarked as he walked up.

At the same time, Hiccup reached Gobber with a smile. "Hey, Gobber,"

"'Ello, laddie. What brings you to ta village today?" Gobber asked.

"Dragon Training," Hiccup responded.

"With them?" Astrid arched a brow.

"Don't give me that look. It's the same one when you found out I taught Dagur with Shattermaster," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "And that turned out just fine,"

"Before or after he spent the better half of four years trying to kill us!?" Snotlout scolded.

"After when he realized family is more important than seeking revenge. Don't start this again; we've already been over it. If Alvin and Dagur can change, and redeem themselves, then so can Ryker and Viggo. Everyone deserves a second chance. Besides, if they betray me, Toothless never misses his target. Ain't that right bud?" Hiccup rubbed Toothless's chin.

 ** _You bet!_** Toothless replied with a gummy smile.

"See?" Hiccup motioned.

"As there will be no talking you out of this, would you like any help?" Astrid asked.

"I think I can handle it," Hiccup remarked. "Come on, boys. We got a lot to do before the day is over," he instructed the Grimborn brothers.

"Right behind," Viggo stated quickly as he and Ryker followed Hiccup on to the town square.

"I know it's not what you want to hear, but Hiccup still needs time to deal with everything. Recovering from a year of torture, and being raped does not come easy," Gobber enlightened. "Working with dragons makes him happy, and he needs that," then the blacksmith walked away.

"I suppose as we have no choice," Astrid sighed. After that, the group of friends mounted their dragons and went flying. A moment later, Hiccup and the siblings arrived at their prime location.

"What's first?" Ryker asked.

"We need to find you dragons you could work well with; it helps in bonding. Like how Toothless and I have; he's my partner, ally, best friend. Basically me as a dragon," Hiccup chuckled a bit. "Viggo, you're pretty good at flying Cinder, so maybe a Nightmare for you. Ryker, perhaps a Nadder? Or, you two could share a Zippleback," he suggested.

"You mean as your twin friends do?" Viggo inquired.

"Yep," Hiccup nodded. "But you'd have to work together with one," he mentioned quickly.

"I suppose we could manage that," Ryker shrugged.

"Hideous Zippleback it is, Hiccup," Viggo told him.

"Do you care male or female?" Hiccup wondered.

"Not really," the brothers shook their heads in response.

"Well, that makes it easier," Hiccup smiled as he looked around. "Looks like we've got a few males around here and one female," he stated. "Alright, it's your pick. Why not move around them and see if any stick out to you both. Remember that it's two heads one dragon, but the heads can have their own personality at times. Barf and Belch should be a perfect example," he muttered as a reminder.

"Got it," Viggo and Ryker said. The two started walking around the dragons, remaining calm and discussing things among themselves as Hiccup watched to see how they'd do in picking a dragon, or if perhaps one of the Zipplebacks would take to them of its own will. After ten minutes had passed, there seemed to be no connection. Hiccup was going to step in to try another method when another dragon landed, and it was unlike anything he'd seen before. A black and white Hideous Zippleback; one was white, the other black but the patterns on their backs were opposite their color. Meaning the black one had white and the white had black. In addition to this, the spines going along their neck and tails were opposite, plus the very end of the tail too. The eyes of the two-headed dragon were a light blue.

"Guess we have a newcomer who wanted in on the gathering," Ryker blinked.

"Yes, and I believe it's a female too," Viggo nodded.

"That's correct, and she's different from the rest with the colors; never seen something like this. I've seen black dragons, and white ones, but never both on one," Hiccup enlightened.

"She is a beauty," Ryker stated as the female Zippleback seemed to turn her attention to the brothers now. "And what is she doing?" he asked when the two heads began to sniff them, and walk around; inspecting almost.

"I think she likes you two," Hiccup informed lightly. "It's okay, just stand there and let her do her thing. Sometimes the dragon picks you," For a few moments, Viggo and Ryker allowed this dragon to sniff and walk around them. Finally, the white and black Zippleback nudged the brothers; the black one licked Viggo's cheek as he shook a little, surprised at the action.

"Yeah, you get used to dragon spit," Hiccup laughed as Toothless grinned. "Don't even think about it, Toothless,"

 ** _Already thinking._** Toothless licked Hiccup's face.

"Ugh! You know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup groaned.

 ** _But you still love me!_** Toothless chuckled.

"Yes, I still love you, bud," Hiccup rubbed the sides of his face. "Alright, boys. I think this female has picked you, but you still have a part to play," Ryker tried to touch the white head, but she growled at him. "I said likes you, and I think she picked you, but I did not say you earned her trust,"

"What must we do?" Viggo questioned.

"Well, I'm going to have you do it the way I showed the others. First, get rid of your weapons," the brothers removed their weapons and slowly pushed them away. "Now, I want you both to close your eyes and turn your head away from the dragons, but put your hand out with the palm up. Don't talk or move, and we'll see what happens," Hiccup instructed. Above the other riders had returned to see the scene, astonished at the sight of the black and white Zippleback. Viggo and Ryker did what they were told, and there was silence as the two heads leaned in, pressing to the open palms. The black to Viggo's and the white to Ryker's. "Congratulations, guys; you just bonded to your dragon,"

Viggo and Ryker turned their heads back to see the female Zippleback they had bonded with, and the two found a smile. It was an incredible feeling, as described by plenty. "How extraordinary," Viggo remarked.

"Told you there was no better feeling," Hiccup reminded as Toothless nudged him. "Now, all you have to do is name her,"

"How do we do that?" Ryker blinked. "Two names or one?"

"Doesn't really matter as long as you know she is yours. I believe on a female that the left head breathes smoke and the right sparks. So Viggo has black and Ryker, you have the white from what it appears in which head connected to your palms," Hiccup said. "You could name them separately, or something that would go together as they need one another to create their attack,"

"I believe I know of such a thing from previous readings while growing up as a young boy myself. The legend of Yin and Yang," Viggo mentioned.

"Aye; I remember that teaching, brother. So different, but you can't have one without the other," Ryker nodded.

"Weaker apart, stronger together. I believe I know precisely what we can name them," Viggo said gently. "I shall name mine as Yang for the dark,"

"And mine will be Yin to represent the light," Ryker replied.

"I think you two will make fine dragon riders," Hiccup smiled as the brothers did the same. "And now, we've got a lot of work to do,"

"We're ready," Viggo and Ryker responded together.

 **…**

 ** _[Hiccup's Birthday]_**

Officially, Hiccup was twenty-years-old! And it wasn't a bad day either! Toothless and Hiccup started their morning with a flight at sunrise as always and joined by Viggo and Ryker who were doing exceptionally well in their dragon training. Hiccup had covered dragon calls, signals, statistics, shot limits, weaknesses, strengths, everything. Thankfully, none of that took very long as Viggo was very knowledgeable in dragons, but not Ryker; he knew some or basics. Hiccup had learned long ago that Ryker had the brawn, but Viggo was the brains, which made a lot of sense as to why Viggo ended up Chief of the Dragon Hunters. The village threw Hiccup a party, and he definitely hadn't been expecting that; it was all Gobber's idea too. The celebration included an announcement from Stoick that Hiccup, when he returned to the village and was ready, would be starting his Chieftain training. That surprised Hiccup a lot, but he couldn't exactly say no with his father being fifty-years-old and likely ready to retire. It made Hiccup nervous, but he knew this day would have come eventually, so why put it off? Of course, Hiccup needed time, and Stoick seemed to be alright with granting his only son that to recover.

The party ended not long ago as Hiccup, Viggo, and Ryker returned to the cove with Toothless, Yin, and Yang. The brothers could see that Hiccup had a lot on his mind about the announcement.

"Hiccup? Why don't you take a flight with Toothless, to clear your head? It's been a trying day with everything," Viggo offered.

"Yeah, I guess it has. You two gonna be alright down here?" Hiccup questioned.

"We have Yin and Yang, and Cinder not far if there is trouble," Ryker affirmed.

"Just an answer I would expect from two dragon riders," Hiccup nodded. "I'll be back in a bit. Come on, Toothless,"

 ** _You got it, Hiccup._** Toothless motioned with his head for Hiccup to get on his back. Hiccup did so, and then they were gone into the night sky.

 **…**

 ** _[The Sky]_**

Hiccup sighed heavily while sitting in the saddle, his head facing the sky. "What am I gonna do, bud?" Hiccup finally spoke after much silence between them. "I always knew I'd take over the Tribe as Chief, but not anytime soon. Dad can make me leader as soon as he thinks I'm ready. None of them believe I can do it,"

 ** _You can; you just have to believe in yourself as Viggo, Gobber, and Ryker do._** Toothless replied, though, Hiccup only heard a warble.

"How can he expect me to be ready when I'm dealing with all this? I'm a mess, and he thinks I can run the village? I couldn't even handle two weeks without Viggo and Ryker's help. Odin knows that they only cheered earlier because none of them wanted to hurt me by making comments. I guess there's no use complaining; I have no choice," Hiccup sighed.

 ** _Hiccup, you'll make an excellent Chief! Don't put yourself down like that. You just need a little training, and confidence! Needing help isn't a bad thing; everyone sometimes does. Your dad doesn't do it alone; he has Spitelout, and Gobber._** Toothless informed.

"Gods, I wish you and I could talk the same language. I feel like you know exactly what to say to make me feel better," Hiccup mumbled as he rubbed Toothless's head, making him warble and wishing he had the connection with Hiccup so they could understand one another. Hiccup bent down and hugged Toothless the best he could. Suddenly, a gust rushed by and whirled around them with some sparks of lightning, then it was gone. "Okay, that was weird. Oh, well. I hope you know you're my best friend, Toothless. I don't know where I'd be without you in my life; probably dead," he chuckled a little.

 **Strange indeed. And you're my best friend too.** Toothless said with a roll of his eyes. Hiccup's eyes snapped open hearing a voice. Sitting up quickly, Hiccup blinked while looking around.

"I must be losing it," Hiccup stated.

 **Possibly with all you've been through since we met.** Toothless snickered sarcastically.

No, Hiccup was not out of his mind! There really was someone else talking. "Toothless? Do you sense anything around us?" Hiccup questioned, assuming his Night Fury would check the area.

 **No, Hiccup; it's just us out here. Why?** Toothless asked curiously. Hiccup's eyes widened. D-Did Toothless just respond to him in words instead of sounds?

"Toothless?" Hiccup looked down at his friend.

 **What?** Toothless replied.

"Why can I suddenly hear you?" Hiccup tried to stay relaxed.

Toothless stopped abruptly, hovering, then looking back at Hiccup quickly. **WHAT!?**

"Oh, my Odin! I really can hear you! What? When? Where? Why? How?! Holy Thor; I can't believe this! You can talk, and I-I can listen to you. Actually understand you speaking words instead of noises, but only in my head?!" Hiccup rambled off, trying to make any sense of this.

 **Did I initiate the connection by accident? Great, this is precisely what I figured would happen if he knew I could make it so we could understand one another, or he hears me.** Toothless muttered.

"Hey! I can hear you, Toothless. So this is happening right now?" Hiccup asked.

 **Yes, Hiccup,** Toothless sighed.

"I need to understand this. Have you…always been able to talk to me? Why couldn't I hear it before tonight? How does this work?" Hiccup fired off questions.

 **If you promise to calm down, I will tell you.** Toothless informed.

"I'm…trying to be relaxed here, Toothless, but this is amazing!" Hiccup exclaimed.

 **"Yeah, I know. Come on, we're going to Dragon Island. I can't risk anyone else hearing this.** Toothless stated.

"Lead the way," Hiccup invited, then seconds later; they were gone in the direction of West from Berk towards the former Dragon's Nest.

 **…**

 ** _[Dragon Island]_**

Landing a bit later, Hiccup climbed off Toothless after what was a silent flight while the Night Fury debated the easiest way to explain things.

"Um, should I make a fire or something?" Hiccup asked.

 **If you want to**. Toothless replied. Hiccup rounded up some wood, then made a quick ring with some larger rocks. Hiccup poured a little Monstrous Nightmare gel on the wood as Toothless shot a small blast to set the logs ablaze. Hiccup took a seat as Toothless sat back on his hind legs.

"Have you always been able to communicate?" Hiccup inquired.

 **With other dragons, yes. I've never attempted using the connection with a human, though.** Toothless admitted.

"So this is a connection the formed? Was it because I said I wish we could talk?" Hiccup wondered.

 **Unfortunately, I'm not entirely sure what brought it on. Growing up before separated from my family; I was told of it being an ability only Night Furies have. From legend; the connection is initiated by a Night Fury, but only once the dragon was sure they had found their human counterpart. If that makes sense?** Toothless tried to explain.

"Somewhat. Well, a few weeks ago; I said you were basically the dragon version of me. Would that have anything to do with it?" Hiccup questioned.

 **It's possible, Hiccup. You and I are very much alike in being different from our Tribes. I'm supposed to be the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself who doesn't let its victims live, but I didn't destroy you after you spared me, and you're a Viking, brought up to kill dragons. My pack didn't like that I was different, and yours was the same with you.** Toothless mentioned.

"Suppose so. How did this happen? Because of us bonding?" Hiccup inquired, trying to understand more.

 **The bond does have a part to play in it, but the communication barrier shouldn't have broken unless I initiated contact. I didn't want to scare you with knowing we could speak like this. Well, me in your head. Nobody else can hear me, just you. Odin only knows what chaos that could bring.** Toothless sighed.

"Everyone else would just hear noises, right?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded. "Why would this scare me? This is fantastic!"

 **Hiccup. Did you see how you earlier when we were in the sky? If this had happened in front of others, well, I don't want to imagine what could happen if the others knew we could talk. It is cool, and I've desired to sever the connection a few times, but I didn't want to freak you out knowing we could do this. If I had to take a guess, that whole gust of wind and lightning sparks thing is when barrier shattered. It was right when you'd wished we could talk, and then said I was your best friend. I suppose this is our bond and a higher force is at work.** Toothless informed.

"You're saying that the link formed because I desired to speak with you, knowing that if we could; you'd make me feel better?" Hiccup blinked.

 **I don't know, but it happened and here we are with you able to understand me. I've always heard you, though.** Toothless enlightened.

"Alright, so we can talk. Well, we've always done that, but I can hear you now. It's not a big deal, and we can chalk it up to the strength of our bond. It's cool with me, Toothless. Seriously; this is amazing, and I'm glad it happened on tonight of all nights. It's my birthday, and knowing I can talk to my best friend; nothing could make this better!" Hiccup smiled.

 **I agree, Hiccup, and I'm glad this makes you happy. But you know that this only lets you talk to me, not any other dragon? And also, you can't tell anyone about this?** Toothless urged.

"Toothless, I'm ecstatic just to understand you, and yes, I know I can't tell anyone," Hiccup nodded. Toothless smiled and nuzzled his face.

 **Good. To everyone else; it will be like nothing changed, just be careful in your responses to me. I talk in your head, but they can hear you. If it sounds too specific; it will raise questions.** Toothless reminded. **Oh, and happy birthday, Hiccup.**

"Thanks. Don't worry, bud. I got this," Hiccup replied calmly as he pressed his forehead to Toothless's, eyes closed for both of them. Hiccup loved this and Gods; it make him feel better. However, all that aside, Hiccup understood this was major and it was forever to be their secret.


	15. Feelings

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **Feelings**

 _{Hiccup's POV}_

 _ **[The Cove]**_

I adored that Toothless and I could talk! It was incredible, and something I never expected to happen, but we could, and I loved it. Of course, we had to be careful that nobody caught on started asking questions. I'm still training Viggo and Ryker the ways of being dragon riders; they are both doing well with Yin and Yang. The brothers work great together when it comes to flying formations and attacks. The other riders don't like that I'm teaching them, but I don't care. I'm the lead dragon trainer and head of the Berk Dragon Training Academy, so I make those kind of decisions. Although, I'm now faced with Chieftain Training under my father when I decide to come back to the village. Viggo has been able to tell me some things about being Chief, but he admitted that only my dad can teach me how to rule the Hooligan Tribe and Viggo said he would assist as much as he could at my request. I figured I could come back to the village whenever; I was over how they all treated me, but I suppose I'm holding back because I don't want anyone seeing how much the torture I went through bothers me. Viggo and Ryker see it at night when I'm dealing with nightmares of everything, but there isn't much they can do for me. Toothless ends up getting off his slab of rock and curling around me, and that brings an odd sense of comfort.

Honestly, it's one more thing I'm trying to figure out. Ever since Toothless and I have been able to talk that night of my birthday, which was three weeks ago, I feel differently around him. I'm not sure what to call the feeling either. Because I can hear Toothless now, when I fall into nightmares, Toothless whispers soothing words to remind me where I am, and bring me out of my slumber. I mean; Toothless is always here for me, but I feel like we're on a deeper level of the bond we share. Toothless never used to _hold_ me before all this, and he trusts me with the connection to talk to one another, so I'm at a complete loss of how to handle everything. Oh, and I have to worry about when Drago will show up because I know he will; I just don't know when. My gut tells me he's planning something big, and I don't like that as I'm severely unprepared to deal with a big situation. At the same time, I can't risk going to the fortress and getting captured again, and I couldn't put the others in that kind of danger either. So that's more to the list of me having no idea what to do, and this includes the Chieftain thing! Ugh, I can't catch a break and it's taking a toll on me.

Everything I do has Krogan, Johann, and Drago in my head telling me that I'll never escape, and everyone is judging me because of what I went through. I heard their voices saying I'll always be useless, that nobody believes in, cares, or loves me. Gods, I hate it. And no matter what I do; it doesn't stop. I just want to feel like me again, but I think that Drago actually broke me. Months later from after everything, and I can't get past what happened to me. I suffered a year of agonizing torture, and then one day with hours of rape. I figured I'd be okay once getting home, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Currently, it's about to be sunrise, but everyone is still sleeping. I got up and exited the cave since I was awake anyway; I used the bathroom first, then got a fire going as it was pretty cold this morning. I sat in front of it, watching the flames dance, spark, and crack a bit. Instantly, I saw flashes of when Drago put me against the dragons to make me train then as an attempt to survive. I moved away from the fire quickly and panted as I paced back and forth holding my head.

 **Hiccup?** Toothless asked, then I hit my knees. Toothless came right to my said and put his wings over me protectively. **Hiccup, ssh; it's okay. Just relax, you're safe. I'm here, and so are you. We're home, and you're okay; I promise.** Toothless consoled me. And like every time before, the pain and flashed seemed to fade as a sense of comfort surrounded me when Toothless was near. I slowly caught my breath and stopped shaking. **Are you alright?** Toothless inquired while nudging my face with his.

"I-I am. Thank you, bud," I said softly.

 **Nightmares still getting to you?** Toothless questioned.

"No, the fire made me remember when I got put against the dragons," I admitted. "Would it have been easier if I just trained them for Drago? It's not like the dragons would have listened to anyone except their trainer, which would have been me," I muttered.

 **Hiccup, don't think like that. Whatever that madman promised you if you trained the dragons; he wouldn't have honored. Drago knew they would only listen to you, so you wouldn't have been released.** Toothless replied.

"It just…Bothers me so much, Toothless. I barely sleep, or eat. Odin knows I can't forget any of it. I'm useless as a Chief because nobody is ever going to love or want me knowing what I've been through, and that I'm broken," I looked down. Without warning, Toothless pinned me to the ground and glared at me. I'd never seen him so angry before, not even against Red Death.

 **Idiot!** Toothless scolded as my eyes widened a bit. **You're not useless! You're smart, brave, courageous, strong. You're kind, compassionate, and caring…You're not broken, but you're letting yourself believe it because of what you endured! You're going to make a fantastic Chief, Hiccup. And you'll have Gobber beside you, and me! Hell, even Viggo and Ryker too. Stop believing what those people told you because it's not true. And don't you ever say that nobody will love you because I do!**

I froze at what Toothless said. D-Did he just say he loved me? "W-What…Did you just-,"

 **Don't seem so surprised, Hiccup. Come on now.** Toothless remarked, cutting me off. **Haven't you figured out by now that our bond is stronger than anybody else's? You protect me, I protect you. I save you, you save me. For Odin's sake; we're able to** _ **TALK**_ **, Hiccup, and nobody else can because they aren't able to. I told you; the only way this connection forms is when a Night Fury finds their human counterpart. We're inseparable, and that can be proven by the fact re-bonding with me brought your memories back. You mean more to me than you think, Hiccup. Yes, I love you and regardless of where things go from here now that you know; I won't go anywhere. This bond, Hiccup; it's for life.**

I couldn't believe it. Toothless l-loved me, and I had no idea how to deal with this! Gods, I really couldn't catch a break. Did I hate Toothless for loving me? No; I could never hate him, and he was still my best friend who I trusted more than life itself. Toothless is always here for me no matter what. Is liking him more than a friend the feeling I've been getting lately? Where all I want to do is be around Toothless because I'm happy with him, and everything I went through seems to fade when Toothless is near? Even now; I'm shocked to hear the confession, but yet, I'm not entirely freaking out that my dragon loves me. Also, my heart is racing right now with Toothless over me, and holding my arms in place so I couldn't get away.

"Is this a regular thing for you two to wrestle so early in the morning?" Ryker questioned as I looked back to see him and Viggo walking out of the cave.

"Uh, yeah. Now and then we do," I got off of me and I got to my feet. "Um, morning. And sorry if we woke you,"

"No trouble. Ryker and I are typically up with the sun anyway, or at least I am as a Chief," Viggo replied. I nodded while looked back at Toothless.

 **Don't look at me like that. When you've settled on that information and want to talk; you let me know.** Toothless licked my cheek before going over to eat breakfast that Viggo and Ryker were setting out for Yin and Yang as well. I had no idea what Toothless meant by that, but I needed to figure out my own feelings. Did I like men since I didn't feel anything towards women? Or was it just Toothless I felt something that I didn't understand for? I needed to talk to Gobber about this; he might be the only one who can relate and I can trust.

…

 _ **[The Forge]**_

 _=Normal POV=_

Hiccup chose to walk to the village to give himself time to figure out how the heck he was going to explain all this to Gobber. It was insane, wasn't it? For a human and dragon to love one another? Hiccup just hoped Gobber wouldn't think he was crazy, although, Hiccup felt like with everything going on; he might actually be losing his mind. Reaching the forge, Hiccup found Gobber hard at work with repairing or sharpening weapons.

"Hi, Gobber," Hiccup greeted. Gobber immediately put down the sword from the wheel, then hurried over.

"Laddie! Oh, it's so good to see yew," Gobber hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, need air…to breathe!" Hiccup wheezed out as Gobber let go and stepped back, but continued to smile.

"What brings you by? Finally moving back to the village?" Gobber asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Uh, not quite yet. I'm still dealing with some stuff. I was wondering if maybe you could help me?" Hiccup tried.

"I'll do what I can, kiddo. Come on inside; we can talk in the back room," Gobber motioned. Hiccup smiled as he walked into the forge while Gobber closed the customer window and then walked with Hiccup to the side room where they couldn't be bothered or interrupted. "So, what's going on that ole Gobber can try to help with?"

"Alright, and Gods, this is probably one of the craziest things I'll ever say, but…Is it possible to love another species, in a romantic sense?" Hiccup asked as Gobber was silent for a moment, staring at him.

"Okay, I'll bite. Tell me everything," Gobber said.

"You can't…tell anyone. I mean it, Gobber," Hiccup started.

"Yer secret is safe with me, son," Gobber assured as Hiccup took a deep breath and began telling Gobber everything about the last few weeks, even that Toothless and he could communicate. Hiccup couldn't stress it enough that Gobber couldn't tell anyone about that fact. Afterward, Hiccup took a breath.

"And earlier this morning, Toothless pinned me down and told me that he loves me. I was shocked, but I didn't freak out and it got me wondering about all those feelings I mentioned before. I just…I don't know how to take it all, or what to do," Hiccup sighed.

"You're right; one of the craziest things you've ever said," Gobber admitted as Hiccup closed his eyes. "But it's not the strangest thing I've ever heard in my lifetime," Hiccup's head shot up and looked at Gobber now.

"You've…heard of a human and a dragon loving each other?" Hiccup asked.

"I've heard of the two being together. Hundreds of years ago before the Red Death thing, mind you, but it's stuff that gets passed down among generations. Most all of the Tribes know it's possible, and they ignore it because it rarely happens," Gobber explained. "All the stories I've heard end with the human and the dragon leaving to have their own life; it would be a first for it to be a…Public thing as you can't leave; you're Stoick's Heir,"

"So everyone would be okay with things if anything happened between Toothless and me?" Hiccup inquired.

"It might take some adjusting, but yes; they would, Hiccup. Honestly, from all you've said; it's seems like you're meant to be with him," Gobber revealed.

"Where do you get the idea from?" Hiccup wondered.

"You don't spend as much time with ANYONE as you do Toothless, laddie. Toothless came in your life, and everything changed because you two are together as best friends, a team. Toothless needs you to fly, and though, you built him that automatic tail; he destroyed it because he wanted you to fly him. Toothless didn't want to carry you like the others dragons do for their riders. You rely on him, and he, on you," Gobber listed a few things off. Hiccup couldn't argue that; it was true. "You've been seeking comfort in him because he makes you feel safe, loved, wanted," And that was also the truth.

"So, I shouldn't fight this?" Hiccup looked at Gobber.

"No, you shouldn't ever fight your feelings son. If you love Toothless, then go for it. Nobody here is going to stop you. The one problem might be that you're an Heir to Berk, and when you become Chief; you'll have to leave a successor as well. Obviously, with Toothless, that's not going to be possible," Gobber reminded.

"How would I fix that then?" Hiccup questioned.

"Well, if you and Toothless ended up mating; which is the dragon's version of marriage; you might have to sleep with a woman to obtain an Heir," Gobber shrugged.

"By that you mean get a girl pregnant, and raise the child with Toothless, or as a single father and pass it off that the mother passed away, or left?" Hiccup muttered.

"Essentially. Contracts can be set up that way; an agreement that there is no marriage between the two, but the female agrees to bear your child, and hand it over then have nothing to do with it," Gobber mentioned. "I believe they do that on Bog-Burglar as you've been told before that there are hardly any men on that island. Example; Bertha is Chieftess, but Camicazi is Heir. Now, Cami can choose to take a husband and have a child, or just have a man get her pregnant and she'll raise the child. This situation would be no different,"

"I guess I understand, but I'd have to see if it's okay with Toothless; ya know, if we got that far," Hiccup nodded.

"I'm sure Toothless will understand, and won't mind as long as he gets you first," Gobber chuckled. "Listen, don't worry yourself with all this right now. Focus on healing, and letting yourself be happy. Take things slow with Toothless, but I'm sure they have they're own customs for mating and what not, so it might be a good idea to speak with him while you decide. The bottom line, son, is that you make these choices for you and don't worry about what anyone else will say or do. Gobber has yer back, and so will anyone else who truly accepts you for who you are,"

Hiccup smiled now. "Thanks, Gobber. I knew I could count on you to help me understand this better," Hiccup hugged him.

"Anytime, lad," Gobber returned the gesture, then the two split apart. "Go on and get outta here," Hiccup nodded as he left the room, then the forge while completely rushing by his father.

"What was Hiccup doing here?" Stoick asked.

"Hiccup just needed to ask something about forging is all; he's working on a new invention," Gobber lied.

"Ah, well, nice to see somethings haven't changed," Stoick chuckled.

"He'll return soon, Stoick. Hiccup is still working on a few things, and he wants it settled before coming back to take on the Chieftain training with a clear head," Gobber informed. Stoick nodded, understanding, then he walked away to continue his duties.

…

 _ **[The Cove]**_

Returning to The Cove, Hiccup felt a lot better about things, especially knowing that it wouldn't be unheard of for him to love his dragon, and be with Toothless. The only downside would that Heir situation; Hiccup would need to figure that out, but there was time. First, Hiccup required to take in all the information, then talk to Toothless. There would be a lot to discuss, and of course, Hiccup wanted to move slowly as it was new. Hiccup was sure that Toothless wouldn't mind since the Night Fury already told him to take his time, and then when he was ready; they would talk. That set Hiccup at ease, and now he could relax a bit while working through these feelings for Toothless. Although, Hiccup was sure he had already figured it out, but there was no harm in taking a bit longer to make sure. A lot would go into this, so he had to be positive about everything; including his feelings.


	16. Discussions & Decisions

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **Discussion & Decision**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **[Dragon Island]**_

It had been a week since Hiccup's talk with Gobber after Toothless admitted to Hiccup that he loved him, and more than a friend. At first, Hiccup was confused, and a little scared, but intrigued nevertheless. However, after speaking with his unofficial uncle; things made a lot more sense and Hiccup had spent the last week mulling over the idea of being with his Night Fury, but ultimately, Hiccup knew that he and Toothless needed to talk. Hiccup accepted that the feelings he had for Toothless could mean that Hiccup loved his dragon, but there were so many other things to consider in this situation, if there was to be one. Hiccup decided that he and Toothless would take a day trip to Dragon Island, the former Dragon's Nest, to spend some time together, and maybe discuss everything.

"This is nice, huh, Toothless?" Hiccup asked after the two landed in the open area by the water and Hiccup made a fire to cook lunch over.

 **Indeed. Why didn't we bring Viggo or Ryker?** Toothless wondered.

"I left them with Gobber to help in the forge with organizing; it will take them most of the day. I thought it could be just us," Hiccup informed.

 **Any particular reason or just for old times sake?** __Toothless inquired curiously.

"Can't a Viking just hang out with his best friend now and then?" Hiccup poked the fire a few times.

 **Hiccup?** Toothless said as he used his paw to make Hiccup stop. **What's all this about?**

Hiccup sighed some, closing his eyes. "Okay, fine. You caught me. I wanted to talk to you about last week and I figured we take off for the day to do it so no one would bother us since they don't know we can communicate,"

 **Well, we're here now and alone. So talk to me, Hiccup. What's on your mind?** Toothless asked.

"I guess I just don't how to take everything, Toothless. I mean; I know you love me, and will stay with me no matter what-I think I don't understand how it would work," Hiccup expressed gently.

 **Gobber didn't help you make sense of anything?** Toothless questioned as Hiccup stared at him. **As you're not on good terms with anyone else except for me, Viggo, Ryker, and Gobber; I only assumed you went to someone who wouldn't judge you if you asked about this matter.**

"Gobber says this kind of thing happens, but not very often; it's rare in fact," Hiccup enlightened.

 **I'm aware of this, but I bet you Gobber didn't know that it only happens with Night Furies.** Toothless chuckled as Hiccup blinked.

"Really?" Hiccup wondered.

Toothless nodded to him. **Yes. All those things Gobber likely heard or were passed down; any human who was believed to have mated with a dragon; that particular dragon is a Night Fury. No other dragon species can communicate like this, Hiccup. I told you; Night Furies have** _ **unique**_ **properties that make us different from the rest. However, there aren't many of my kind left; just like with the Bewilderbeast that Viggo and Ryker told you about. That is an Alpha Dragon, and growing up; I heard legends that Night Furies have an Alpha Mode, but no one of my generation knew how to invoke the ability. The only rumor before I got separated from my pack was that it revolves around protection of something else.** Toothless informed.

"Huh, that's pretty interesting. I bet if anyone can bring that power up; it's you," Hiccup smiled.

 **I appreciate the boost of confidence, Hiccup.** Toothless rubbed his head against Hiccup's. **Now what do you want to talk about regarding last week when I said I love you?**

"I suppose I just want to understand everything. I accepted that it's possible to love a dragon, and that feel something for you too; I don't know if it's love, but I was hoping I could figure it out by talking to you. So far, it's helping that you've mentioned this kind of thing happens between Night Furies and humans. Has there ever been two males involved?" Hiccup asked.

 **Not that I recall, but I could be wrong.** Toothless replied.

"I don't suppose you know where to find any Night Furies to ask?" Hiccup tried.

Toothless shook his head. **I lost the pack a long time ago, Hiccup. Before I met you; I'd been under Red Death's control since I was five. And when you shot me down; you severed its connection to me, and then we bonded which kept Red Death from retaking control of me.**

"Wow. I didn't know I did that for you," Hiccup said, surprised at the confession. "So since we don't have Night Furies to ask; I guess we're winging it?"

 **You'd be correct.** Toothless nodded.

"Alright, uh…How would us be together? Just like dating?" Hiccup inquired.

 **It's a bit different for dragons, more so for Night Furies.** Toothless admitted.

"How? Tell me; I want to understand this," Hiccup urged.

 **There are certain…requirements, shall we say to this entire thing.** Toothless began. **Night Furies are a very limited species, Hiccup as I'm sure you've noticed that we've found none in the last five years since meeting one another. As such, we tend to stay away from humans to keep what little we have.**

"I'm following so far," Hiccup invited.

 **A Night Fury mates with a human when they've met their counterpart; just like with the link that allows us to speak to one another. Do you understand where this is going, Hiccup?** Toothless stated.

"That from the moment we bonded five years ago our lives were tied together?" Hiccup wondered.

 **You got it.** Toothless nodded to him affirmatively. **The bond only forms when a Night Fury meets their human counterpart. The other riders don't have relationships with their dragons like we do, Hiccup.**

"I believe I'm still with you here. Let me get this straight; we're the only two on the island who have legitimately _bonded_ with one another?" Hiccup asked as Toothless nodded to him. "And what we have has tied us to one another indefinitely?" another nod. "Talk about intense," he took a deep breath.

 **Have you ever wondered why, before the connection allowed us to talk, you were able to understand what I was trying to say?** Toothless asked.

"Few times actually because the others don't always get what their dragons are trying to tell them," Hiccup replied softly.

 **That is because they don't have a bond, Hiccup. They have mutual respect, an alliance, a strong friendship, but they do not what we do. As with most friends, occasionally the message is lost in translation or misconstrued. However, you and I have never had the problem.** Toothless said.

"Okay, makes sense. So our bond then, does it mean we've been destined to fall in love and mate?" Hiccup looked at him.

 **Let's leave it at this; if a Night Fury and human meet, then their futures from there determine the next step in things. As I said; rare species; doesn't occur often. We're talking hundreds of years between timeframes that this happens. The first test is if the two spare one another.** Toothless began.

"When I shot you down and we didn't kill one another," Hiccup remembered.

 **Precisely. You remember what life was like before defeating Red Death, and that was ending a-according to you- three-hundred-year-old war. For humans and dragons, Hiccup; we all lived by kill or be killed. So for a human to spare a Night Fury, and vice-versa; that's pretty big for both species, but it allows a chance for the bond to form.** Toothless continued.

"Alright, what's the next part?" Hiccup asked.

 **Next is curiosity, if it can be put that way. We went through that too. You kept coming to the cove to learn more about me, and I got the chance to begin seeing you weren't like others.** Toothless responded.

"Oh! You mean when we did the fish thing, a-and drawing where you copied me?" Hiccup became a little more excited now as he was starting to understand.

Toothless nodded. **Yes. It's how Night Furies figure out if it's their human counterpart or not. We do certain things to view a reaction. You gave me a fish to eat, and I spit half back up to see if you would eat it. You started drawing, so I did the same and watched you discover how to move around it the way I wanted you to so you could get closer to me. I realized you're different from the rest, and had an open mind to try new things even if it seemed crazy. You're just like me, only human, Hiccup and that is what allowed bond between us to form.**

"So you were testing me?" Hiccup arched a brow.

 **I suppose you can put it that way, yes. The bond formed, and it meant we'd be in one another's lives, as friends. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to freak you out, but Hiccup, the link we have to speak only forms if the Night Fury falls in love with the person they bonded to. I-I don't initiate it; a higher power at work does. Call it…Magic if you want, but I had no control over this happening. The communication started right after you wish we could talk, then the wind and the lightning thing happened, and boom; we can talk.** Toothless sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Toothless, it's okay. I know you were hesitant to tell me how you felt because you weren't sure how I'd take it, but I'm…good with things now, after talking to Gobber at least and knowing this kind of matter takes place. Shocking to learn it's only Night Furies, but at the same time, I kind of figured it when you said Night Furies are the only ones who can create this link. If I had to guess the rest of this explanation," Hiccup took a breath as Toothless looked at him now. "Night Furies who find their counterpart; bond, fall in love over time, the connection starts so they can talk to one another, and then at some point; the two end up mates because they're meant to be, which is why the bond ties their lives together," Hiccup wondered. Toothless blinked a bit at how fast Hiccup put things together. "So in short; if a Night Fury bonds to their human counterpart; the two are destined to become mates, right?"

 **How did you-,?** Toothless started.

"I started putting it together when you said that Night Furies and Humans meeting determined their futures together," Hiccup shrugged with a smile.

 **You're smarter than I give you credit for.** Toothless remarked as Hiccup gasped.

"HEY!" Toothless watched his Viking pout. Toothless licked Hiccup's cheek, which made the twenty-year-old blush a little.

 **I'm teasing, Hiccup.** Toothless gave a throaty laugh. **So you understand how it works then?**

"More or less, but still curious about some things," Hiccup admitted.

 **Ask away.** Toothless invited.

"Alright, I've accepted that while my feelings for you are a bit…New, but I'm sure I'll get used to them soon; I assume that we'll end up mates, at some point or another. I guess I want to know how all that goes? Like I had asked before, do we date, or something else?" Hiccup inquired. "Since you said its different for dragons,"

Toothless chuckled a bit. **It's not entirely the same for dragons as it is for humans. And it's not the same for dragons and Night Furies. The other types of dragons will seek a compatible mate in their own species. Typically, it's the male who has to earn the affection and approval of the female before mating can take place. You saw during your annual holiday, Snoggletog, that the dragons take off to the Hatching Grounds to have their babies. Female dragons are only fertile once a year, and it's that time. However, mating can happen any part of the year. A lot of times, there won't even be mating until Snoggletog time, which is why the dragons are gone for about a week or so.**

"Oh. Wow, fastest pregnancy I've ever seen," Hiccup laughed. "How does it work for this situation then?"

 **Our situation is that we're bonded. We don't have to waste time on approval of the other one, that whole thing is basically the…** _ **Dating**_ **that you were talking about. Much faster for dragons than humans, but it can take time if the female refuses the male. For us, Hiccup; we can mate whenever you want and are ready. Mind you, mating is the-,** Toothless started.

"The dragon version of marriage. I know, Gobber told informed me.

 **Exactly, so we're past** _ **dating**_ **since we know we'll be together. Mating would be the** _ **marrying**_ **part, so I guess that leaves us at..** _ **Betrothed**_ **?** Toothless looked at Hiccup.

"Not gonna lie; you dragons have it way easier than us humans and I love it. So much less complicated," Hiccup giggled a bit as he poked the fire to get it ready to cook the fish for lunch. "I'm cool with being betrothed without the use of a stupid marital contract and all we have to do to be mated would be…?"

 **I believe you humans have a tradition in which you consummate the marriage, also referred to as** _ **making love**_ **.** Toothless stated.

"All we have to do is make love to be mated?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded. "Yep, it's official; I'm in love with this whole situation now. And you. I love you, Toothless. I was terrified of all this, but between you and Gobber's explanations regarding it; I'm not the least bit scared of how this going,"

 **I love you too, Hiccup. So you're okay with everything that will happen? And you don't care what the Tribe says?** Toothless asked.

"Absolu-And I completely forgot about the one other thing involved in this that you just reminded me about," Hiccup muttered as he sighed and closed his eyes. Toothless nudged him a few times, comforting him a little and wondering what could have his future mate upset or worried.

 **What's wrong, Hiccup? Talk to me?** Toothless offered.

"Gobber said that all these other instances resulted in the dragon and human leaving and starting their own lives," Hiccup enlightened.

 **Yes, the couple believed it would be better to go rather than stay. You don't have to worry about that, Hiccup; we won't be leaving Berk. You're the Heir, and soon to be Chief.** Toothless assured.

"Toothless, it's not that; there's a more significant problem because of me being next in line," Hiccup kept his gaze down.

 **You think the Tribe will have an issue with their Chief being mated to a Night Fury?** Toothless questioned.

"No, Gobber says that they will adjust because they all know the legends. Toothless, the situation is that due to me being Heir…I have to give an Heir to take over after me," Hiccup informed. Toothless tilted his head. "We're males, Toothless. I can't get pregnant by you nor you by me. I have to give a successor to become Chief, if not; it goes to the next person in line. I believe it would be…Snotlout,"

 **So you have to take a wife, and give an Heir to become Chief of Berk?** Toothless inquired softly.

"Well, yes and no. There is a way to do it, but I don't know if you'll be okay with it," Hiccup mumbled a little.

 **I'm listening.** Toothless invited.

"I can be with and mate you, but I still have to give an Heir. The only way to do this would be for me to get another girl pregnant, but I don't have to marry her, or stay with her. It would be like…A business deal. The girl and I would be under contract; that I get her pregnant, but only to carry my Heir. After it's born; she would give me the baby, and we have no further contact. I would raise the child as a single father, or that's what the child would believe until they hear the stories themselves and understand I'm mated to you," Hiccup explained.

Toothless blinked a few times. **Let me get this straight; you're worried about a situation that has a solution already?**

"Toothless, it involves me sleeping with someone else," Hiccup protested. "I wanted you to be my first, and only,"

 **And you can be, Hiccup. You and I can mate before you go through with all this contracted Heir thing, and you're only sleeping with that girl to get a successor, but I'll still be the only one you love. It's okay, stop freaking out.** Toothless reminded.

"And if it doesn't work on the first try? My mom had one hell of a time conceiving me according to dad," Hiccup sighed.

 **Bad timing; you have to get it just right and I can help with that. I would be able to tell you exactly when to do it so ensure pregnancy occurs, Hiccup. I'm a dragon, I can smell a fertile female. Believe me; we dragons have babies once a year, we know precisely when the time is perfect.** Toothless licked Hiccup's cheek. **You need not worry, Hiccup. I had a feeling something like this might come up; I'm okay with it as long as I get to be your first and you only ever love me.**

Hiccup smiled at Toothless's confession that he was okay with Hiccup sleeping with another woman for the sake of an Heir, and Toothless wanted to help make sure it happened the one time. Hiccup was honestly blessed to have Toothless in his life because nobody else would be willing to agree to something like this. Hiccup leaned over and placed a kiss right on Toothless's scaled lips. The Night Fury was a bit surprised, but he kissed back. The feeling sent shocks through Hiccup's body, and the Viking loved it.

 **We'll figure all the details out, and go from there. However, Hiccup; I want you to know this, okay?** Toothless said after breaking the kiss as Hiccup looked at him with a smile. **We will not mate until you are ready. I know you still suffer from what Drago did, and you don't want to go through with this mating until you're past all that. Understand? You're a human, and I am a dragon; it will hurt at first and I don't want you getting overwhelmed in flashbacks.**

"Then it's a good thing I have you by my side because I won't be able to get through all this without you," Hiccup said gently. Toothless kissed Hiccup again as it was silently decided between then to take it slow, but they were in love, going to be together and become mates.


	17. We Wait For Now

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **We Wait For Now**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=Three Weeks Later=**_

Hiccup had moved past the torture inflicted upon him by Drago's workers, but not the rapes. However, no one expected him to get past that so quickly even though it had been eight months that Hiccup had been home and away from Drago's stronghold. Hiccup still had nightmares, but Toothless would let Hiccup sleep against him, and that seemed to help a significant amount in keeping the memories from that day away. Viggo and Ryker were both named fully trained and privileged dragon riders of Yin and Yang, the Hideous Zippleback who seemed to have chosen them of its own free will. Hiccup was still living in the cove with the Grimborn brothers, Ying and Yang, plus his draconic lover, Toothless. Hiccup did tell Gobber what was going on; that Hiccup and Toothless were together. Also, Viggo and Ryker figured it out and didn't seem to mind. For Hiccup, that made it more real that this thing has happened before and people were mostly accepting of it. There would always be some who thought it was unnatural and didn't like it, but there was nothing they could do. Hiccup decided late last night when he couldn't sleep that it was time to move back into the village, and start his Chieftain training, plus tell his father about loving Toothless so that who thing could begin. Hiccup didn't know how his father would take it, but he hoped it would be well.

 **Are you alright, Hiccup?** Toothless asked while Hiccup and he had reached the village and were looking for Stoick.

"Bit nervous; you know how my dad is," Hiccup admitted.

 **I'm sure he'll be accepting of it after a little adjusting.** Toothless stated confidently. Hiccup nodded as he rubbed the top of Toothless's head.

"There he is," Hiccup pointed. Toothless flew over and landed next to Skullcrusher.

"Hiccup! I'm so glad to see you, son," Stoick greeted as Hiccup climbed off Toothless and then got a bear hug from his father. "Where are the Grimborn brothers?" he asked.

"Hanging around the village, safe and sound," Hiccup told him.

"Ah. Good then. So, what brings you to the village today? Resupplying?" Stoick asked.

"Actually, I was hoping to speak with you about a few things. I-If you have time?" Hiccup hoped.

"I always have time for you, son. Come, we can talk at the house. I was just heading there for a quick lunch," Stoick offered. Hiccup nodded as the two headed for Stoick's hut, with Skullcrusher and Toothless following.

 **. . .**

 **[Stoick's Home]**

After arriving, the two dragons stayed outside after Hiccup assured Toothless he could handle this; but his own confidence was betraying him. Stoick plated up two chicken legs for himself and Hiccup, then some bread and drinks. Hiccup and Stoick sat down at the table across from one another.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Stoick asked.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I'm moving back into the village for starters," Hiccup said as Stoick's eyes widened, and lit up with joy.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Hiccup! A-And you're ready to start your Chieftain training, or not yet?" Stoick inquired.

"It…Depends on how you feel regarding the next matter," Hiccup began while looking down.

"Go on, son," Stoick invited.

"Y-You know those old legends passed through the generations about…Humans falling in love with Dragons? Gobber told me about them once," Hiccup started.

"Of course, Hiccup. It's a strange concept, but everyone loves who they love. Sometimes you can't help that," Stoick took a drink after saying that.

"Right. Um, so about that…I-I love Toothless, Dad," Hiccup said, somewhat glancing his eyes to see his father's reaction. Stoick was just staring at him. "I realized it after my birthday, how I feel for him. Toothless is always there for me, and he…brings me a sense of comfort that I don't get with anyone else. I don't know, maybe it's our bond, but I'm sure that I love Toothless, and we're…kind of together,"

"Have you two done anything?" Stoick asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"No. Nothing except kiss a few times," Hiccup stated.

"I see, but if you're in love with him, then I assume at some point you two will be…Mating?" Stoick arched a brow. Hiccup blushed a little but nodded to his father. "Well, it's a bit shocking to learn, Hiccup, but I'm not upset about it. I actually always kind of had a feeling that you and Toothless had a different bond that the other riders. Their relationships with their dragons are more alliances, friendships, but yours with Toothless is stronger, stable, unbreakable even. It was Toothless who helped you to remember things after you lost your memory for a bit. So no, I'm not upset. Were you worried that I would be?"

"Well, Dad…I mean, you don't have the best track record with me telling you big news. I wasn't entirely sure how you'd take the information that your twenty-year-old son is in love with his Night Fury," Hiccup admitted. Stoick laughed a little.

"Don't worry, son. It's alright. Now, why did that affect your Chieftain training?" Stoick questioned.

"In all the other legends, the dragon and the human leave the Tribe to have their own life. I wasn't sure how the Hooligans would be to me being their Chief with a dragon lover," Hiccup said.

"They'll be fine. Might take some adjusting, but they'll deal with it. In case ya haven't noticed; we tend to adapt to new changes pretty fast around here since you and Toothless ending the dragon war and integrating dragons into our every day lives," Stoick took a bite of his chicken.

"I guess. So I suppose if everything is alright with this…Then Toothless and I are coming back with the Grimborn brothers, and I'll be…training with you? Oh, there is one other thing, though. And I feel like I'm gonna need your help with it," Hiccup informed.

"That would be?" Stoick inquired.

"I still have to give an Heir, and obviously with…the situation being what it is; that I'm gonna be with Toothless; we can't have kids. Gobber said I would have to do some kind of contract thing with another woman just to carry my child?" Hiccup looked at his dad now.

"Ah, yes. Word would go out just as if it were a marital contract to other Tribes asking for a female to come forward, then bear, and carry your Heir," Stoick enlightened.

"Right, but how does it work? Just ask if some random girl is willing to sleep with me and get pregnant?" Hiccup asked.

"That's the general idea, son, yes," Stoick nodded. "It would begin with sending the word out to the Tribes for eligible women to come forward to bear your child and carry it to term. Once a female is selected; we would sit down to discuss the circumstances around her involvement in your life,"

"Gobber said the girl wouldn't be, just that she has the baby and leaves," Hiccup mentioned.

"It can be done that way if you desire it so. In most cases, the mother, if needing a man to get pregnant without marriage involved for the sake of an Heir, would say the father passed away, and that male would no longer be involved in any way. Or vice-versa if the male needs a woman to carry his child. It's entirely up to you if you want the female in your life after everything. Your situation would be a little different, though," Stoick explained.

"Because I'm in love with Toothless?" Hiccup wondered.

"Precisely. The stories of humans falling in love with dragons are passed to all members of the Tribe, son. At some point, your child would be old enough to hear such things, and at that time; you could choose to tell them the truth or continue playing it off that the mother passed away. However, the mother would have to be in the child's life for most of the first year," Stoick said.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Because babies feed from their mother's breasts, son," Stoick chuckled a little. "For example, with you, because your mother was taken while you were still a baby; Astrid's mother fed you, and I believe your Aunt Frida too. It was a joint effort because they had just given birth to Astrid and Snotlout, so they were producing milk and offered to help out in feedings,"

"Ah, I understand," Hiccup nodded now. "Well, when I was growing up; you had me with Gobber, or I guess Astrid's Mom and Aunt Frida because you were Chiefing. And you were always busy until nighttime. I assume…having a baby; I'd probably run into the same problem?"

"High chance of that, Hiccup. Your Chieftain training won't take long; you learned a lot of it when you were a leader at Dragon's Edge of your home with the riders. I just have to show you how to do things here on Berk, and I have no doubt you'll throw your own Hiccup flare into it," Stoick smiled.

Hiccup shrugged; he couldn't deny that because he definitely would. "Dad, has it ever been done where the woman or man stays after the requirements of the contract for an Heir are met?" he asked. Stoick rubbed his chin a bit.

"Possibly, but I can't recall any off the top of my head. Why?" Stoick wondered.

"I thought that since…I'll be Chiefing, and as someone who knows what it's like to…Be without a mother-figure, we'll say. What if I let the woman…Stay after giving birth? Acting as…I don't know…an aunt or something?" Hiccup suggested.

"It's certainly not a bad idea. Would you tell the child the truth eventually?" Stoick questioned.

"I don't know. I'm not one to really lie, so probably would. I just…Don't think it would be fair to remove the child from the mother's life, as someone who understands not having a mom," Hiccup shrugged softly. "It could be played off that maybe the mother and I are friends, but not together? I wouldn't want the child thinking that its parents didn't love it? I don't know. I suppose there's time to settle on a story. So…Can you help me with all this?"

"I'd be delighted, Hiccup! When do you want to begin?" Stoick asked.

"Toothless and I have an agreement that-," Hiccup started.

"An agreement?" Stoick said quickly, confused. Hiccup had forgotten that nobody knew, except for Gobber, that Hiccup and Toothless could communicate. Hiccup bit his bottom lip and saw his father giving him a look that said; _start talking, now_. Hiccup sighed and took a deep breath as he explained everything to his father. Ten minutes later, it was done.

"And you can't tell anyone about this, Dad. I mean it…Gobber knows too, but I know he won't talk," Hiccup informed his father firmly.

"So what am I supposed to do when I see you talking to him?" Stoick asked.

"Nothing. Act as if nothing has changed. You hear me make comments to him all the time before you knew about this. It's not different; everyone else hears noises, I hear words. I have to be careful to respond to anything too specific, or people will catch on. Anyway, back to what I was saying; Toothless already knows about this Heir this, and he doesn't care as long as…Well, he gets me first. And we already said that we're waiting until the Drago thing is over to mate, and I have more time to get through the rapes because I'm not quite there yet," Hiccup admitted.

"Well, we can still start things anyway. Putting the word out and finding you a suitable woman, and we can make all the decisions on how it will go, then hold off the act of doing it until Drago has been dealt with, and you've mated with Toothless," Stoick suggested. Hiccup nodded as he took a breath and smile. This went a lot better than he had planned, and he was grateful for how willing his father was to help him out. However, while some things would begin, other would wait for the time being.


	18. Happening

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **Happening**

 _{Hiccup's POV}_

 _ **=Total Time Home; 9 Months=**_

I felt pretty good after talking to my father about things, and I am still astonished at how well he took it all too. I ate lunch with my dad, then Toothless, and I went flying alone. I explained to him that Stoick was going to send the word to the other Tribes to find a woman who will end up carrying the next Berk Heir. For the life of me; I still had no idea how I was going to work these contract negotiations as far as allowing this woman to stay in my life or kick her out once the baby was a year old. My dad told me to think about things while we were waiting on responses, and so far, it's been a month that we've been waiting. My father suggested we start easy with just our Tribe because the stipulation to this was that the female couldn't be an Heir themselves for obvious reasons. Also, within this last month; Toothless, Viggo, Ryker, Yin, Yang, and I have all moved back to the village. Everyone rejoiced about that, and I thought it was pretty funny, but it was a great feeling to be welcomed home in a sense. I had asked my father to do one other thing before I returned, and that was to let everyone know that Toothless and I were lovers, so they could settle with it before I came back.

Dad took care of everything in a village meeting, making the announcement. After a week or so, I asked him if it was safe to enter the village and he laughed telling me of course it was. I spent the remainder of that week moving thing back into my father's house. Viggo and Ryker were staying with Gobber since he had the extra space to hold them, plus a spare stable for Yin and Yang. I spent my days with my dad and Toothless beside me learning how to be the Chief of Berk. I love that Toothless and I could share small kissed here and there without anyone giving us dirty looks. I'm sure there are some haters out there, but as long as they don't bother me; I don't rightly care. It's no different than those who don't like the peace some Tribes have with dragons. Of course, this would be a first that the dragon and human lover _stay_ in the village instead of going to have their own life; I had everything I could want right on Berk, so there was no reason to leave. Right now, my dad and I were taking a break from Chief training for lunch. Toothless and I decided to head to Dragon Island for a peaceful meal together without interruptions

 **{Dragon Island}**

Toothless landed as I climbed off of his back, then kissed his cheek. I laid out the blanket and pulled the basket of food I brought. Toothless was having fish because it was his favorite, but he would eat chicken and other types of food too if available. I finally sat down and relaxed a bit, deciding to eat in a few minutes.

" **You're doing very well with your training, Hiccup.** Toothless said.

"Thanks. It's not all that hard; I think I picked most of it up when we were living on The Edge," I admitted. Being the leader meant setting a patrol, guard, and fishing schedule. Organizing, assisting in problems, food and supply counts. Making big decisions for upcoming battles or meetings. Yeah, it was all stuff I had done on Dragon's Edge for the one year we were there, and I have been the leader of the dragon riders since I was fifteen being that I was the first to learn how, and bring the peace I found after defeating Red Death.

 **Your father will likely make you Chief before you turn twenty-one at this rate.** Toothless informed softly.

"Eh; I told him to do it when he felt I was ready. For me, there is no ready or not. Sooner or later; I'll become Chief of Berk," I said.

 **That's true. And I'll be right there next to you.** Toothless reminded.

"I'm glad. I honestly don't think I could do it without you, Tooth," I smiled as Toothless pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, proud to say that Toothless is my lover. Nothing had ever felt more right to me than being his. Toothless pulled back and relaxed next to me.

 **Have you given any thought to who you'll select as your council members? Or perhaps a second in command?** Toothless asked afterward.

"A little bit. The riders would make a good council. Well, Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs anyway. Probably my dad, Gobber, and Ryker too. The twins will likely end up messengers to other Tribes. As for a second in command…Honestly, I think I'm gonna go with Viggo," I stated.

 **Seems well thought out in my opinion.** Toothless nodded, then ate a fish. **Any word on a suitable female for the Heir situation?**

"Nothing yet. I don't assume it's an easy process. Finding one woman who is mainly just going to be used as a baby maker and carrier? Not many women wanna do that," I enlightened.

 **Understandable, but these contracts are a thing. I believe that most all eligible females are aware that it can come up, and I'm sure select few will be willing do it.** Toothless assured.

"I feel the same way, but there's still so much more to consider once a female is picked," I sighed closing his eyes now.

 **You mean the whole matter about if you kick her from your life or not?** Toothless asked.

"Yeah. It should seem easy enough. Do the deed, baby comes, woman stays for a year for feedings, then she's gone, and it's played off that things didn't work out between the parents, or the mother died. I just…Thinking about all that makes me look back on my life," I mentioned.

 **How so?** Toothless inquired.

"Well, in the leadership aspect of it; my dad never had time for me growing up. And I guess he just stuck me with Gobber because he didn't have anyone else to watch me. As a baby, since my mother is gone; I was breast-fed by Astrid's mom and my Aunt Frida. The bottom line is that I never really had a parent growing up. Gobber would be the closest thing to family. I have this strong feeling that Astrid's mom and Aunt Frida only did what they did because I was my father's only child so he couldn't let me die being his Heir. Snotlout hated me, my uncle felt Snotlout should be named Heir. I guess I feel like I'm the same position here," I explained.

 **About the fact, you're going to be a single father if this woman leaves, and you'll also be Chief?** Toothless asked. I nodded. **You're afraid to end up like your father who didn't have time for you, aren't you?** I sighed looking down. **Hiccup that won't happen, okay? You've always known that you've been different, like your mother from things I've overheard. Your father misses her dearly, and it was hard for him to raise you; it hurt Stoick to be around you knowing that you were just like your mom. And I know that sounds bad, but if things hadn't gone the way they did, would we be where we are now?**

"No, I suppose not. If were like Stoick then I might have killed you that day instead of sparing you. According to Dad, the night he saw mom get taken; she hesitated to slay a dragon too, and it was the one who took her. No idea if there's any truth to that, but Gobber and dad have both said that mom always wanted peace, and everyone thought she was crazy," I informed.

 **Hiccup, listen to me. When all this finally comes full circle, and it's time for negotiations on the subject; just let the girl stay. There is no reason to break up the family, and that's what this woman is technically becoming. At some point, the Heir will hear the legends as every generation does, and that is when we can inform him or her that you and I are lovers, but also that the mother is in their life because we wanted to make sure this child always knows that it is loved. This woman can stay with us, watch the baby while we're working, and we can pop in throughout the day. Everything will be fine, and you know I don't mind as long as I have you.** Toothless suggested.

"Yeah, I guess that can work. Seems fair all around," I looked at my soon to be mate with a smile now. "I really have no idea where I'd be without you,"

 **Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not going anywhere.** Toothless replied. I leaned over and kissed him as Toothless returned it fully. **We should eat; your dad is expecting you back in an hour.**

"Good thing he doesn't know where we went then," I winked. Toothless stared at me.

 **You didn't tell him we were going off of Berk for lunch? Hiccup, he's gonna flip in worry that you got kidnap-,** Toothless was cut off by me kissing him again.

"Relax, Tooth. I left word with Viggo and Ryker where we are. I need a break from all the training, and I just wanted to spend the rest of the day with you," I admitted. I don't know when it happened, but after telling people about Toothless and me; something changed in me. I haven't been plagued my nightmares or flashbacks in two weeks. Thinking about everything I went through would always be there, but it didn't hurt anymore. I finally feel like I'm over it because I know I'm home and safe with Toothless, and the others too. "Toothless,"

 **Yes, Hiccup?** Toothless asked.

"Can we mate?" I inquired.

Toothless looked at me intently. **When you're ready, just let me know.** Toothless chuckled a little.

"I'm letting you know now, Tooth. I'm ready," I informed as Toothless's eyes widened a bit.

 **You're sure?** Toothless questioned. I nodded to him. **Alright then. Wait, is this why you whisked us to Dragon island without telling anyone but Viggo and Ryker where we are?**

I nodded, blushing a bit. "I packed enough food for lunch, dinner, and breakfast tomorrow morning. I brought a sleeping pad, blanket, and pillow too,"

 **Sneaky, Hiccup. What are the brothers going to say when people start asking?** Toothless wondered.

"Overnight camping trip and be back by tomorrow around lunch. Small vacation to get a break," I stated. Toothless laughed a little as he shook his head.

 **Simple but effective. So, where are we going for this, or do you have that pre-planned too?** Toothless looked at me.

"Remember that cave on the other side of the island where Tuffnut held you and the dragons for that overnight training session Astrid picked?" I smiled. Toothless nodded. "There later tonight,"

 **I completely approve.** Toothless responded. I smiled again and kissed him. This was going to happen. Toothless and I were going to mate tonight. I was both nervous and excited.

 **. . .**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=Later The Evening; Sunset=**_

 _ **{Berk}**_

"WHERE IS MY SON!?" Stoick's voice boomed throughout the village.

"I'm sure he couldn't have gone far, Stoick. Calm down a little," Gobber rolled his eyes.

"No. The last time Hiccup was gone this long; he was kidnapped and taken to that madman to be tortured and raped!" Stoick argued. At that moment, Yin and Yang landed, allowing Viggo and Ryker down and approaching the forge where Stoick was with the other dragon riders.

"What is going on?" Ryker asked.

"Hiccup and Toothless have been gone since lunch," Snotlout sighed.

"Then I'm sure the boy is fine, Chief Stoick. Toothless wouldn't let anything happen to Hiccup; this I assure you," Viggo insisted.

"And how can you be positive?" Astrid remarked.

"Hiccup is to be Toothless's mate; that's all I need to know. Dragons are very possessive and protective; they will stop at nothing to ensure what is their's, remains only their's and that their mate is safe," Viggo responded.

"Gobber, where are Hiccup and Toothless?" Stoick demanded.

"What in Thor's name makes you think I know?" Gobber huffed.

"Because he tells you everything!" Stoick countered.

"Oh, for Odin's sake…" Gobber began. "I don't know where he is! I haven't seen him since this morning at breakfast in the hall,"

"We know where he is," Ryker pointed out as all eyes were on them.

"Ryker, you weren't supposed to say anything," Viggo sighed. "Hiccup and Toothless are on Dragon island for the night; they will be back tomorrow, midday," he informed.

"Why would they go there?" Tuffnut wondered.

"We usually all go together," Fishlegs pointed out.

"Hiccup wanted to go alone with Toothless; I see no problem," Viggo shrugged.

"Hiccup wanted a break from all the training," Ryker said.

"No, it's more than that. You two are hiding something," Astrid accused.

"For the love of Odin," Ryker rolled his eyes. "The boy and the Night Fury are mating," everyone's eyes widened a bit.

"I'm afraid my brother speaks the truth. Hiccup went to Dragon Island, alone with Toothless so they could mate tonight. Evidently; Hiccup has moved past what Drago did to him, and he's ready to go through with mating," Viggo stated.

"And you'd do well not to attempt to stop it unless you want to face Toothless's wrath. It doesn't matter who you are. A dragon as the right to kill whoever tries to interfere or stop the mating process. It's sacred to them," Ryker remarked.

"This time tomorrow, Hiccup and Toothless will be mated," Viggo added. The others looked at one another, accepting that there was nothing they could do because this was happening.


	19. The Next Step

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **The Next Step**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **{Dragon Island; Cave}**_

When it got close to getting darker and night falling upon Hiccup, and Toothless packed up their things, then flew to the other side of the island where the cave was. Upon landing, Hiccup set up his sleeping pad, pillow, and the blanket. Toothless took care of the fire once Hiccup gathered some rocks and wood. Hiccup was nervous, but he knew full well that Toothless would be as gentle as possible. After this; Hiccup would be mated to Toothless, and they would be together for the rest of their lives.

 **Are you ready, Hiccup?** Toothless asked turning to his human.

"Toothless, for the fiftieth time since lunch, yes," Hiccup smiled. Toothless had been asking from the moment Hiccup said he was ready if Hiccup was sure because Toothless didn't mind waiting if Hiccup wasn't. "Just tell me how it works?"

 **Dragon's don't do the same thing as humans do. Well, not all the other kissing and touching. We typically just get right to the deed and stay put until we're done. Oh, and the marking.** Toothless informed.

"Marking?" Hiccup blinked.

 **Yes. All I will do is bite your neck, back, or inner thigh. Whichever you want; it just means you're mine to other dragons, and Night Furies, if we ever find any in this lifetime.** Toothless explained.

"Oh. Well, I guess the neck is okay. I don't care who sees it," Hiccup replied. Toothless nodded understanding Hiccup's decision.

 **Ready to-Oh, one more thing. Once I'm in, Hiccup; I don't come out until after I've finished. It's called** _ **Knotting**_ **. All dragons and most animals do it to ensure for breeding, and nothing slips out. You'll probably feel** _ **it**_ **getting a bit thicker, and it might hurt. That's why I wanted to warn you first.** Toothless enlightened.

"I appreciate that, Tooth. Alright, let's do this. I want to be your mate," Hiccup smiled lovingly as Toothless kissed Hiccup, and the two held it a few moments before Toothless pulled away and gave a gummy smile to his lover.

 **Go on and take your clothes off then; I don't want to rip them.** Toothless instructed.

 _(Lemon Start)_

Hiccup removed his boot and fake leg, setting both off to the side. Next, Hiccup pulled off his armor and stacked it neatly against the wall. Hiccup removed his shirt, then pants and underwear. Hiccup ended up shivering a little as Toothless got closer to block the breeze coming in through the mouth of the cave. This would be the first time that Toothless had ever see Hiccup's body in full view, and Toothless caught sight of all the scars from Drago's torture; it actually made him mad deep down, but he wouldn't draw attention to it. The last thing Toothless wanted to was to make Hiccup feel uncomfortable or inadequate.

"You can see them all, can't you?" Hiccup glanced off to the side.

 **All I see is how beautiful you are.** Toothless said. Hiccup blushed, smiling lightly as Toothless kissed him a few times, and even slid the tip of his tongue around Hiccup's.

"I thought you said dragons don't do this?" Hiccup asked afterward.

 **They don't, but I'm not your average dragon, am I? I can spare a little extra time to make it unforgettable by…What did you call it again?** _ **Making love**_ **?** Toothless informed. Hiccup blushed again and nodded. **Lay down on your back.** He said. Hiccup did so as Toothless walked over him, but didn't lay down on top as there were a significant weight and height differences between them. Toothless started kissing Hiccup again, and Hiccup returned it. After a few minutes of this, Toothless's scaled lips moved to Hiccup's neck, licking the place he would mark on the shoulder. The sensation of Toothless's kisses on Hiccup's neck made him moan a little.

Toothless smiled, glad that Hiccup was enjoying this. Toothless kissed down Hiccup's body gently until reaching Hiccup's softened manhood, then Toothless licked it causing Hiccup to flinch a little. **You okay?** Toothless asked.

"Y-Yeah; it just took me by surprise, but I liked it," Hiccup said. Toothless directed his head lower again, and repeated the motion; this time letting his tongue wrap around the appendage and bringing it up and down carefully. "O-Oh wow; that feels good," Hiccup breathed out, relaxing on sleeping pad thoroughly. Toothless continued this until Hiccup began to get hard, then he stopped.

 **Roll over onto your hands and knees, Love.** Toothless said lightly while moving back some. Hiccup pushed himself up then turned over, so he was in the position that Toothless told him to be in. Hiccup looked back and watched Toothless get near his rear, and it was at this time that Hiccup was able to see Toothless's hardened length coming out. Toothless was big. **Still alright?**

Hiccup nodded to him. Toothless got closer and started licking Hiccup's butt; the sensation was different but fantastic. A minute passed as Toothless stopped and got himself over Hiccup once more; his male part touching Hiccup's entrance, but Hiccup could tell Toothless was hesitant. "It's okay, Tooth. Go ahead; I'll be fine," Hiccup invited.

 **As long as you say so, Hiccup. This is probably going to hurt.** Toothless reminded. Hiccup nodded as Toothless began to push in. Hiccup bowed his head, gripping the blanket beneath him tightly in his fists while trying not to scream out at the feeling. Toothless got the tip in and continued to push. Hiccup breathed hard, hissing in pain as he felt his rear starting to stretch at the girth of Toothless's length entering him. Two minutes of this, and Toothless was in. Hiccup was panting, trying to relax and ease through the pain. **I'm in Hiccup. I'll give you a few minutes before I start moving.**

"N-No; it's okay. G-Go ahead, just move slow at first," Hiccup managed. Toothless began bringing his lower half back and forth slowly. Hiccup cringed, gritting his teeth, and closing his eyes tightly to deal with the pain. Hiccup knew Toothless wasn't intentionally trying to hurt him, and that's why it wasn't as bad, but there was a stinging/stretching feeling that he didn't like. Also, Hiccup could feel when Toothless knotted inside him, the sensation Toothless described was felt the moment it happened. Hiccup tried to focus on anything but the pain, such as; the fact he was going to become Chief soon, that he and Toothless were best friends and lovers, Drago would be dealt with and peace would return. Finally, after five minutes; the paid began to fade off into pleasure. A moan crept forward.

 **Does it still hurt?** Toothless asked.

"Definitely not as bad. You can go faster," Hiccup told him. Toothless picked up speed as another moaned escaped Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup unclenched the blanket, still panting, but not in pain. Toothless growled lowly, loving how it felt. Hiccup continued to moan. "Oh, Odin yes!" Hiccup loved it; there was no more pain, only pleasure, and he wanted more. "Mm! Toothless, more!" he asked. Toothless needed nothing else as he started going harder and faster. Hiccup cried out at the feeling; he was even beginning to sweat and breathe heavy as his release neared quicker than he expected. Hiccup knew that dragons didn't take very long at all; the point was to get in, cum, and pull out once the job was done. However, Toothless was trying to make this a little romantic by drawing it out.

Fifteen minutes went by. Toothless had to slow down to keep from releasing too soon, but even with that; Toothless was ready. **Hiccup, I'm going to cum.**

"D-Do it. I'm there, Tooth! Mm, Gods!" Hiccup moaned. Toothless picked up speed and force and a minute later, he slammed in and released; roaring out loudly when he did. It sent Hiccup over the edge into pleasured bliss as he cried out at the feeling of his orgasm taking over his body. Hiccup came; his landing on the blanket beneath him. As soon as the knot faded, Toothless pulled out, panting a little.

 **I still have to mark you, so stay put another moment or two. And this will probably hurt too.** Toothless gave the heads up. Hiccup only panted, trying to catch his breath and enjoy the feeling he had right now. Toothless licked Hiccup's left shoulder, then before Hiccup could ask what Toothless was doing; he felt Toothless's jaws clamp down from behind. Hiccup's eyes widened as he tried to yell out, but no audible sound came forward. There was a burning sensation in his shoulder, and then Toothless released a minute later; licking at the spot. Hiccup whimpered a bit and looked at his neck/shoulder region; the bite mark showed Toothless's top teeth on the front, and the bottom going around the back. Toothless moved off Hiccup and kissed him, then laid down tiredly.

 _(Lemon End)_

Hiccup cleaned off, then wiped the blanket free of where he'd cum. Afterward, Hiccup laid down on his sleep pad, then drew the sheet up over his nude form while Toothless wrapped a paw over his figure; nuzzling the mating mark. Hiccup smiled, loving the feeling.

"I love you, Toothless,"

 **I love you too, Hiccup.**

Moments later, both of them fell fast asleep.

 **. . .**

 _ **=The Next Day=**_

 _ **{Berk}**_

Hiccup and Toothless didn't return at midday as Viggo and Ryker assure they would, and this had Stoick concerned. However, as it was closing in on supper time with the sun setting below the horizon; Stoick prepared to send out the riders to find them. Such wasn't needed as Toothless landed seconds before Stoick made the order.

"Son, there you are. Thank Odin," Stoick breathed a sigh of relief. Hiccup got off Toothless slowly, still quite sore from the night before. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Dad. Just sore," Hiccup admitted, blushing a little. Toothless gave a throaty chuckle and nuzzled Hiccup's cheek.

 **Guess I did a good job then.** Toothless said.

"Hush you," Hiccup kissed his nose. "Sorry, that we're back so late. This one wanted to go another round after lunch," he informed.

 **I heard no complaints on your end; just the sweet sounds of you moaning my name.** Toothless snickered.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screeched. "You behave, or you get nothing for a week,"

 **Fine, fine.** Toothless kissed him.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Ruffnut asked pointing to where Hiccup appeared to be injured.

"Oh! It's the mating mark Toothless gave me last night after we finished. It means I'm off limits to other dragons," Hiccup explained.

"Because dragons are both protective and possessive of their mates," Viggo stated as Hiccup nodded to confirm his words.

"What was it like?" Snotlout asked.

Toothless huffed. **None of your business, Jorgenson.**

"Did it hurt?" Tuffnut asked.

"In order. It's something I will never forget. And yes, at first it did but didn't last long once I got used to it. That being said; we're leaving this subject alone. What Toothless and I do on our own time is no concern of yours," Hiccup remarked.

"The lad is right," Ryker mentioned.

"Aye; he is. Anyway, son. I…Have some good news for you," Stoick smiled while clapping his hands together.

"You know; every time you say that…I get a little scared," Hiccup informed. "But, go ahead,"

"There was a response to the inquiry about finding a female to bear your Heir," Stoick announced. Hiccup's eyes widened a little.

 **Perhaps this is a matter best spoken about in private, Hiccup?** Toothless suggested. Hiccup agreed with him.

"Let's discuss this at the house, Dad," Hiccup stated. Stoick nodded as he and Hiccup headed towards Stoick's hut, and Toothless followed his mate.

 **. . .**

 _ **{Stoick's Home}**_

Toothless sat beside Hiccup, who was in a chair across from his father. "Alright, tell me everything," Hiccup motioned.

"The woman's name is Ragna Falk," Stoick started as Hiccup already arched a brow.

"Wait. Chief Gunnar and Chieftess Erika of the Lava-Lout Tribe's daughter Ragna?" Hiccup asked.

"That's right," Stoick nodded.

"Isn't the rule that it can't be an Heiress to another Tribe?" Hiccup inquired.

"Aye, that's true. However, Ragna isn't the only Heir to the Lava-Lout's. Erika and Gunnar have two other children, Hiccup. Oliver, who is sixteen and Olivia, who is thirteen. Ragna actually has no interest in leading the Tribe; she stepped up to the task to give you an Heir, then lead a simple life. Or that's what Gunnar has explained in his return letter that arrived this morning," Stoick informed.

 **That's convenient.** Toothless stated. **It works out that we decided yesterday that we wanted someone who wouldn't mind living the home life with the baby while we worked.**

"You're telling me, Tooth," Hiccup agreed.

"What did he say?" Stoick questioned curiously.

"Yesterday, Toothless and I decided what we wanted to do regarding this whole situation, and he has mentioned that it's convenient Ragna wants a simple life because it goes with what we decided," Hiccup said.

"Ah. Well, what did you decide?" Stoick wondered.

"Since I'll end up becoming Chief soon; Toothless and I thought it might be best to have a caretaker for the baby, and who better than his or her own mother. I remember you working a lot when I was a baby, and growing up. And I didn't have anyone but Gobber really to take care of me. Don't get me wrong; things all worked out for the better and led us to where we are now. However; as someone who didn't have a mom, and don't take it the wrong way, but no dad either…I didn't want that for my child. So, Toothless and I said we want the mom to stay, and eventually; we'll tell the child the truth about things. The bottom line in all this is that we want the kid to know regardless of the situation that I love Toothless, and not with his or her mother; that they are always loved and taken care of," Hiccup explained the best he could.

Stoick was quiet a few moments, then he smiled. "I think that is the most well thought out decision I've ever heard you make, Hiccup. And to be completely honest; it is that manner of thinking that will make you one of the best Chief's this Tribe will ever have," Hiccup smiled hearing his father say that. "I'll send for Ragna to be brought here and we can start the contract negotiations; I'm sure there won't be much problem in them," he added. "Oh, while we're on the subject of Chief…Hiccup, I think you're ready to take over," Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Y-You do?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick nodded. "I do, son. You know everything you need to, and I know you'll do an excellent job. It's part of who you are, Hiccup; a leader, protector, friend who has everyone's best interests at heart," Stoick put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "I want to make you the Chief of Berk," It was a lot for Hiccup to take in, but he knew he could do it.

"Alright, Dad," Hiccup replied. Stoick smiled and hugged him, Hiccup returned it.

"I just have to send word to the other Chieftains, and invite them. It's customary," Stoick enlightened with a chuckle. "And this works because Gunnar can bring Ragna, then we'll square up the contract, and make you Chief once negotiations close and the contract is signed,"

"Let's do it then," Hiccup smiled as Toothless kissed him. Yes, Hiccup was ready to take the next step.


	20. Finalization

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **Finalization**

 _{Hiccup's POV}_

 _ **=Three Weeks Later=**_

 _ **{Berk Docks}**_

I still couldn't believe the luck of everything that happened three weeks ago. Toothless and I mate, a woman to bear my Heir answers the request, and my dad was making me the Chief of Berk. Today was the day everyone should be arriving. A few already had over the last couple of days; Chieftains and Heirs coming from Outcast, Berserker, Bog-Burglar, Hysteria, and Peaceable. Last night brought visitors from Uglithug, Bashem, Murderous, and Meathead. This morning delivered Quiet Lifes, Visithug, Shivering Shores, and Waterlands. The only one we're still waiting on is Lava-Lout, which according to a sky patrol would be arriving in twenty minutes. Stoick made sure that this time, everyone was aware of the situation regarding Toothless and I being lovers, and we had already mated; the bite mark on my shoulder served as proof enough the action took place. Legally, in their eyes now; I was a married man.

Spitelout and Gobber took care of getting the Chieftains settled into their stay areas as the meeting would begin when Chief Gunnar from Lava-Lout arrived with his daughter, Ragna, and his wife, Erika. This is the meeting that would announce when I'm becoming Chief of Berk, which I had a strong feeling would be before this week is through. I was nervous, but I knew I could handle it. I was mainly Chief of Dragon's Edge for a little over a year, what was different about Berk? Well, except for the fact it's an entire Tribe, and I have to handle business with other leaders? Shouldn't be all that hard, and I know I won't be alone because I have Toothless. In this segment of things, I would make my announcements for council members, emissaries, second in command, all that, and the Heir situation. Once this was taken care of, the meeting would turn to just Stoick, me, Ragna, Erika, and Gunnar. Oh, Toothless too, so we could discuss the negotiations for the Heir contract.

I never understood why every Chief had to come with their lover if they had one, and their Heir or Heirs. Why couldn't it just be a Chief thing? It was made into some huge deal that was not necessary. I knew every one by heart too; I guess that was part of my Chieftain training. I had to know every Chief, Chieftess, and Heir for situations just like these. So, Stoick is currently the Chief of Berk, and I'm his Heir for the time being. Berserker Island has Dagur Bazirk as it's leader, but no wife or Heir of his own. However, Heather is Dagur's little sister, so that makes her the Heir by default. Bog-Burglar is an island with hardly any men, but the Chieftess is Bertha Boggs, and her daughter, Camicazi is next in line. Continuing down the list, we have UG or the Uglithug Tribe, and his daughter Tantrum, and boy does she live up to her name if she doesn't get what she wants. Madguts Axall is Chief of the Murderous Tribe, and Soren is his son. There is a second Heir, but only if something happens to Soren, and the female's name is Signy Ostberg; she is Soren's younger cousin.

The Peaceables Tribe in Peaceable Country has Chief Cuyler Grayson, his wife Mildri, and their Heirs; Brenna, Askel, and Sigrid. Colden Kongur with his wife Dahlia, and two children, Thora and Bryan rule Visithug Territory. Natalie Heift is the daughter of Norbert the Nutjob and Ingrid Heift, and Heiress to the Hysterics Tribe. Alvin Ogglebert is Chief of the Outcasts, and he has two children, but one was given up for adoption to a family here on Berk; the Ingerman's. Yes. Fishlegs is Alvin's real son and firstborn. However, back in the day with Alvin being all evil and whatnot, Fishlegs was given to Stoick, who gave him to the Ingerman's because they were unable to have a child. I don't even think Fishlegs knows all this, but I guess Alvin doesn't want him to if he doesn't. Anyway, Alvin now has a daughter, Hella Ogglebert as his Heiress to Outcast Island. Mogadon Meatsen of the Meathead Tribe has one son, Thuggory who is a little older than I am. Magnilda and Asrod Ramirson are the Heirs to Mikkel and Liv, rulers of the Bashem Oiks Tribe. The Shivering Shores has Chief Elvar Amundsen, and his son, Magnus. Unfortunately, Elvar's wife, Asta, died giving birth to their second child, who also, tragically passed on as well. Einar Eriksen is Chief of the Waterlands with his son, Eret. Finally, there is Lava-Lout. Chief Gunnar Falk and his wife, Erika with their three Heir's; Ragna, Oliver, and Olivia.

A lot to remember, I know. Thankfully, I've known these people most of my life, so it wasn't too hard. "SHIP APPROACHING!" was announced and I was brought from my thoughts quickly.

"Ah, that will be Gunnar, Erika, and Ragna," Stoick said while coming up next to me as I looked at him. I'd been on the docks since I spotted the ship fifteen minutes ago, just waiting. During other meetings, the next in line didn't always come, but for events like these; it was required.

"Should I go round up the others?" I asked.

"Don't you want to meet Ragna?" Stoick inquired. I jumped on Toothless's back and sighed.

"Not right now. I'll tell the rest to meet in the hall in an hour, then I'm going with Toothless for a flight," I informed, then was gone before my father could protest. Toothless and I reached the inn, something I designed when upon returning to Berk from Dragon's Edge. I figured it would be nice to have a set place for visitors instead of opening up others homes for them, especially when they all came at once like this. "Meeting in one hour at the Great Hall!" I called. The others made their way out just in time to see Hiccup open Toothless's tail. "Top speed, Tooth,"

 **Where do you wanna go?** Toothless asked.

"I just want to get away from here for a bit," Hiccup replied.

 **The Cove it is.** Toothless darted into the sky as Stoick was arriving with Gunnar, Erika, and Ragna.

 **. . .**

 _ **=An Hour Later=**_

I was glad to get the break away from everything for a little while. Toothless and I made love for half of the hour, then relaxed until it was time for the meeting, which is now. Toothless knew I was stressing out about everything, and he decided to take my mind off it for a bit. One of the many reasons I loved him; Toothless always knew what I needed or wanted without me having to say anything. Toothless just sensed it and came through for me. Toothless landed outside the Great Hall, and I climbed off him, then we waltzed in casually.

"You're late," Stoick sighed.

"The Chief is never late; everyone else is simply early," I retorted.

"You're not the Chief yet, Hiccup," Stoick muttered.

"But I am the leader of the Dragon Riders, Dad. Most of the Heirs here possess that skill thanks to me. Also, I am the soon to be Chief of Berk. As this meeting directly involves me and my future, that means it doesn't start until I get here," I crossed my arms over one another.

"I see that sarcasm hasn't faded with age," UG remarked.

"Part of who I am, deal with it," I said. "Can we just start this, please?" I looked at my father.

"Well, it's pretty cut and dry, son. I'm making you Chief of Berk at weeks end," Stoick informed.

"You gave me shit about being a minute or two late for a five-second announcement?" I arched a brow. Toothless sat back on his hind legs and kissed me as I relaxed.

 **Better now?** Toothless pulled away.

"Thanks, Toothless," I smiled.

 **Anything for you, Love.** Toothless replied. **What's wrong anyway? You're typically not this snappy.**

"I don't know. Guess I'm not feeling well right now," I enlightened. My head was bothering me, and I'm tired. I saw everyone looking at me confused. "What?"

"You're talking to your dragon," Madguts stated.

"First off, I'm talking to my mate. Secondly, why is that a problem? It's our bond; I've always been able to understand him without actual communication between us. It's just a feeling that I know what he's trying to say," I informed.

 **Nice save.** Toothless chuckled.

"Alright, so you're making me Chief by the end of this week?" I asked as Stoick nodded. "Anything else?"

"Well, there is the Heir situation," Bertha mentioned.

"Taken care of," I responded.

"Should I even ask?" Mogadon questioned.

"No, because it should be pretty obvious; there's only one way to make a baby. Why am I even explaining this to a bunch of adults; I expect younger kids to be curious, not all of you," I rolled my eyes.

"Hiccup, lose the attitude," Stoick mumbled.

"I don't have one. Why do I have to say what I'm gonna do, Dad? I mean, come on. If it were possible to have a baby with Toothless; I would. It's not so what's the only other option?" I asked him.

"Eh, the lad has a point, Stoick. It is pretty apparent," Gobber defended my claim. "As leaders of their islands, they should already be aware that the only way Hiccup will get a child is through the Heir Carrier Contract process," he added.

"And why ask me anyway? The letter got sent out to everyone, and you all know if you responded or not," I sighed.

"As much as I disapprove of Hiccup's sarcastic remarks; he is right. These situations are already awkward enough without drawing more attention to the matter," came Ragna's voice. I looked over to see a girl with ice blue eyes and bright strawberry-blonde hair; she kind of reminded me of Ruffnut, but calm, gentle, a softer face and two braids instead of three. "As my parents have Oliver and Olivia as Heirs, and I don't want that lifestyle because I'm a simple girl; I stepped up and took the offer to bear Hiccup's child for the sake of him having a successor when he becomes Chief," she informed.

"Thank you," I said to her as she nodded with a small smile. "And with that said, you've all been informed of the Heir situation now. Anything else, Dad?"

"It would be at this time you introduce your council, messengers, and second in command," Stoick stated.

"Wait here," I exited the Great Hall, and returned five minutes later bringing in a group of people. "I've selected Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston as messengers. My council is constructed of Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Gobber Forger, Ryker Grimborn, and my father, Stoick Haddock. For my second in command; I've chosen Viggo Grimborn," I announced.

"And Ragna is to be your Chieftess or wife for formal events?" Alvin asked.

"No. Ragna and I are only doing what we will be for the sake of an Heir. Toothless is my mate, which is the dragon version of marriage. I guess that makes him my husband," I huffed. I swear if I had to say it just one more time; I was going to flip out.

 **Ssh, easy now, Love. They just don't understand.** Toothless soothed with a low purr and nuzzling my cheek. **You're warm. Let's wrap this up so you can get some rest.**

I nodded to him. "If that is everything; I think we can dismiss this meeting and move into the second one with just the Falk family to handle this contract,"

"Right, son. Ladies, Gentlemen; the Chieftain ceremony will be this Sunnudagr _(Sunday in Norse)_ at midday," Stoick called to everyone. Everyone left except Stoick, me, Toothless, Gunnar, Erika, and Ragna. The meeting began, and I only hoped it went well.

 **. . .**

 _ **=Sunnudagr; Noon=**_

 _ **{Great Hall}**_

Okay, so as unprepared for it as I was; Ragna and I gave it a shot at conceiving a baby on Frjadagr _(Friday in Norse)_. The contract negotiating, closing, and signing was all done on the same day as the meeting about it, Manadagr _(Monday in Norse)_. It was something I prayed to the Gods I never had to repeat; the entire session was silent and did things in a way we wouldn't have to look at one another because of how awkward it already was. I hadn't wished to do it, but I figure to just get it out of the way. Gothi confirmed in the examination that Ragna was fertile this week, so we agreed to just do it. I'm the one who suggested what day to use because Toothless told me when, and I trusted his word. Toothless was outside the door the entire time, keeping everyone else away. Things didn't take long, and I was careful with Ragna in the start so I wouldn't hurt her as it was her first time. After she told me it was okay to move; I did. We said nothing to one another, there was no moaning, panting, hard breathing, groaning, asking for more, nothing at all. I released ten minutes after beginning. I cleaned off, got dressed, and bailed on Toothless for the rest of the night. I knew Ragna understood and she didn't mind me leave as fast as I did.

It was done in my father's house, and she was temporarily living there until mine and Toothless's house was finished, then Ragna would be moving in there with us. I had done my part in trying for an Heir, and now we just had to wait until next month to know for sure, but Toothless told me later on that he should be able to detect it in a few weeks before the missed bleeding point. As soon as I had left, Toothless and I went to Dragon Island to be alone, and he comforted me because I felt awful about having sex with someone else regardless of what it was for. Toothless and I took a bath in the hot springs, then we made love before falling asleep together. Now, today is the one I become Chief of Berk. I was dressed up semi-nice and standing in the Great Hall before Gothi. The ceremony is very simple; I say one vow and Gothi draws something on my forehead to represent me being the new Chief, and it would be over, on to enjoying the party.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," my father began. Gods, I hated my full name! "Do you swear by the Gods and Goddesses to lead the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk as their Chief into the future, and protect them even if the cost of such is your own life?" he handed me my custom made shield, and sword, also known as Inferno.

' _Pretty sure I've already done this…Several times in fact,'_ I thought. I accepted both objects, holding them in front of me as my father motioned for me to turned around and face everyone. I hated being the center of attention too! Ugh, I wanted this over. "I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, do solemnly swear to do these things," I recited formally. I knew all eyes were on me, but mine was only on Toothless. Gothi came in front of me and motioned for me to kneel down before her. I secured Inferno to my thick, then the shield was on my back with a strap across my chest. _**(A/N; HTTYD 2 figure, clothes, and armor with the first model of Inferno from RTTE and Gronckle Iron shield)**_. I knelt on my right knee as Gothi dipped her fingers in a small bowl of ash, then put her thumb on my forehead as I closed my eyes. From what I felt; Gothi drew a semi-large half circle, then another one on top of the first only smaller, and finally, a line through both. I opened my eyes, and Gothi smiled, offering a bow to me as I stood up facing everyone. Viggo stood next to me, as my second in command. I nodded to him to go ahead.

"Family, friends, and guests; I give you Hiccup the Peacemaker Haddock; Chief to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk!" Viggo announced to all. Everyone jumped to their feet, clapping and cheering. Toothless rushed forward, tackled me down, pinned me there and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. Toothless let me up afterward, and Viggo got me to my feet as I thanked him with a nod. I looked around, happy. I had done it; I am Chief of Berk, and this was the finalization of it all.


	21. No Better Time

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **No Better Time**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=A Month Later=**_

 _ **{Berk}**_

Hiccup found that being Chief was surprisingly easy; he still didn't understand why his father always made it seem like a difficult job. Hiccup did everything on Berk as he had on Dragon's Edge, and aside from the war with the former Dragon Hunters; everything was the same. Ground and sky patrols, farming, fishing, building, meals, settling disputes, helping out where he could while keeping track of everything, and staying wholly organized too. Hiccup and Toothless's house was finished at last, and the with some help; everything was moved in and put away in its rightful place. Hiccup and Toothless's home had three bedrooms upstairs, and one downstairs, which was being used for storage at the moment, as well an office space for Hiccup to handle island related things. Also, both the up and downstairs had washrooms with a large metal tub, and place to use the bathroom. Ragna was living with them now and confirmed Ragna was pregnant because her scent had changed, and it was right around the time she would get her cycle, so Hiccup and Toothless were confident that the truth would come out soon. Hiccup was glad that Toothless helped him with this, or Odin only knows how long it might take to conceive and Heir if they were winging it.

Hiccup and Toothless were up every morning before the sun rose for a quick flight, then Viggo would meet him at Hiccup's hut to ask what the plan of the day would be. Hiccup made a list every night for things to do the next day, and whatever didn't get done would be moved to tomorrow, or if something more important came up, things were rearranged to make room. It was a suitable method and had worked thus far. However, today, Hiccup wasn't feeling up to his usual self. It was going on 8 am, and nobody had seen Hiccup or Toothless, but Ragna was in the Great Hall with everyone else waiting on Hiccup to arrive.

"Viggo," Stoick asked as the youngest Grimborn brother looked at him. "Where's Hiccup?"

"I haven't seen them, Stoick. I went to the house, and nobody answered. Ragna says she hadn't seen them either, that they were gone when she woke up to come here," Viggo informed. Just then, the door opened revealing Hiccup coming in with Toothless beside him. "Ah, there he is. Good morning, Chief Hiccup," Viggo greeted.

"Hiccup, where have you been?" Stoick demanded quickly.

Toothless growled at the man. **Lay off, Stoick. Hiccup doesn't feel well today.** Though, Toothless knew Stoick couldn't hear him.

"Its…Okay, Toothless," Hiccup managed. "Wasn't in a condition to fly after I got sick, Dad,"

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs asked.

"Happened on the morning flight; I just got dizzy and nauseous, ended up puking a few times. Toothless and I stayed where we were because flying didn't agree with me for a few hours. Still kind of isn't, but I knew we had to-," he paused, keeping himself from vomiting. "Get back here," he finished after a moment.

"You need to go home and rest Chief. I can take over for the day," Viggo offered.

"You can't…run the meeting, Viggo, but I appreciate the offer. I'll be alright," Hiccup moved to his seat and sat back, but didn't eat anything. Hiccup just drank water slowly with his eyes closed.

 **You can rest while waiting for the others to arrive, Love.** Toothless tried.

"I'm okay, Tooth. I promise. There's…too much to be done," Hiccup said softly.

"Will you be coming with me to Gothi's to find out if I've conceived or not?" Ragna asked him.

"I will. We'll go right before the meeting starts. My council members are to be present for that as well," Hiccup reminded Astrid, Ryker, Gobber, Stoick, Fishlegs, and Snotlout.

"Me too, Chief? Or shall I look after the village?" Viggo asked.

"Keep an eye on the Tribe, please," Hiccup informed as Viggo nodded. "Ruff, Tuff. I'll need you to bring the Chieftains, and their Heirs to the inn, and then deliver them here for the meeting,"

"You got it, Hiccup," Tuffnut gave a thumbs up. Hiccup tried to relax; his body ached, head pounding, and felt like he was going to throw up if he decided to move.

 **. . .**

 _ **{Gothi's Hut}**_

After breakfast, everyone split off to start going about their day with Viggo overseeing it all as Hiccup and Toothless were going with Ragna to see Gothi, the village elder, and healer. Gothi would look if Ragna were pregnant, which Hiccup and Toothless already knew. However, with them getting the confirmation from Gothi; it could be announced at the Chieftain meeting. Apparently; it was something that happened every year, but always held at a different location. This year ended up being Berk, so the Heirs were coming with their parent who was Chief or Chieftess by dragon back because it was faster than a three or four-day sail. These meetings had been set up hundreds of years ago to discuss dragon raids, but since Hiccup took care of those; it was to handle other things, like Drago. Hiccup didn't want to talk about any of that, but it looked like he wouldn't have a choice.

Reaching Gothi's, the elder allowed Ragna, Hiccup, and Toothless in right away. Ragna sat down where Gothi pointed as Hiccup just stood next to Toothless. Gothi checked over Ragna, then she grabbed her staff and began to write. One of the things Hiccup spent time doing was learning from Gobber how to read the runes Gothi used to speak with. Hiccup thought it might be a helpful skill to have as Chief.

"What is she asking?" Ragna wondered.

"If you've gotten sick at all, or started bleeding at all in the last two weeks since it's been a month that we did the deed," Hiccup translated.

Ragna shook her head. "No. I was due to start my cycle two weeks ago, and I do feel a bit nauseated in the morning, but it fades after I use the bathroom," Gothi began to write again.

"Gothi says that it's a high chance you have conceived, but will check again in three weeks if you've missed your bleed cycle a second time," Hiccup said.

"Does that mean we can say I am, or no?" Ragna questioned. Gothi nodded her head a few times with a smile. "Well, that's great," she added.

 **Told you with my help there wouldn't be any problems.** Toothless reminded. Hiccup kissed Toothless as Ragna got up. Soon after, the three of them left. Ragna went to take care of a few things as Hiccup and Toothless decided to make sure the Great Hall was ready for the meeting. Hopefully, the Chieftains would arrive soon so they could get this underway.

 **. . .**

 _ **{Great Hall}**_

Three hours went by, but everyone had come. Ruffnut and Tuffnut did their jobs, and now the Chieftains and Heirs were comfortably settled into the inn. At the moment, everyone was in the Great Hall who needed to be. Hiccup was still sick, but Gothi made him something to take care of pain and keep nausea down, which Hiccup was grateful for. Now, he had to start the meeting, and Odin only knew how long it could take.

"Welcome back to Berk, Chieftains, and Heirs of Tribes residing in the Archipelago," Hiccup started.

"Good to see you again, Chief Hiccup," Cuyler greeted.

"I trust all has been well?" Bertha asked.

"Can't complain. How about everyone else?" Hiccup inquired. Most nodded or shrugged, some didn't bother answering at all. "Shall we begin then?"

"Might as well. First order of business is your Heir situation; it's been more than enough time to find out," Madguts pointed out.

"I'd like to remind you that one; as a new Chief, I have two years to produce a successor," Hiccup informed.

"Well, you wasted no time in trying for one," Alvin stated.

"The opportunity happened to fall that she was fertile the same week negotiations closed; I saw no reason no reason not to give it a shot," Hiccup huffed.

"You say shot, so I am to assume then it didn't work?" Gunner asked.

"Would be a wrong assumption as it very much did," Hiccup remarked.

"Really, son? Gothi was able to confirm Ragna is with child?" Stoick asked. Hiccup nodded to him. "Well, nice work then. Good to see you didn't have any trouble like your mother and I did," he chuckled.

"Yeah, most of us never got it on the first try," Henrik Andersen of the Quiet Lifes Tribe smiled. Yeah, was one more, but always a silent man; the guy barely spoke in meetings like this.

"Gothi said Ragna was fertile for that week," Hiccup reminded.

"But why did you choose the day you did? The week was almost over, and you could have missed it," Bertha wondered, as everyone else wanted to know as well.

 **Just tell them, Hiccup.** Toothless nudged him.

"Yeah, typically couples trying got at it a few times during that period to make sure they don't miss the window. How did you pick just one day and get it right?" Einar questioned.

Hiccup sighed. "Fine, you wanna know so bad?" he asked, and they nodded. "I had help knowing exactly when to do it to achieve pregnancy," he informed. Now, everyone blinked.

"Okay, I'll bite. How?" Snotlout pushed.

"Toothless, of course," Hiccup replied, and suddenly more confusion. "Look, the dragons go away once a year, right? During Snoggletog to mate and have their babies. That's because, like women, they only get fertile at a particular time. For girls; it's once a month. Dragon, though; it happens once a year. Male dragons know precisely when to mate to produce offspring because they only get one chance to do it. To put it just, a male dragon can smell when it's time. And Toothless knew when I should do it to make sure Ragna ended up pregnant. I asked Toothless every day if I should, and the day we did it was the one he nodded to me,"

"Why did you rely on your dragon to make sure. Did you not want to have to do it again or something?" UG rolled his eyes.

"Yes, actually; that's precisely why. I'm in love with Toothless; I'm mated to him. Why in the name of Thor would I want to sleep with someone else if not for the fact I have no choice to give an Heir? I'm married to Toothless. Having sex with something is considered cheating, being unfaithful. So no, I did not want to have to just wing it every month and hope something happens. I wanted it done once and never have to do it again," Hiccup scoffed. "Hell, I knew she was pregnant two weeks ago. Toothless confirmed that for me too,"

"Why didn't you say something?" Gobber asked.

"Because I doubted anyone would believe me if I said my mate let me know," Hiccup sighed. "Regardless, the Heir situation is taken care of, so in eight and a half months; Berk will have a new Heir," he added. "Next order of business?"

"That would be the Dra-," Mogadon began but was cut off by Viggo rushing in, panting.

"Hiccup!" Viggo said quickly. Hiccup stood, fully alert.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"He's finally come," Viggo breathed hard. Hiccup's eyes narrowed.

"Who?" Astrid inquired.

Ryker's eyes widened now, understanding. "Drago Bludvist," Ryker, Viggo, and Hiccup said together.

"I was just going to say the Drago situation," Mogadon blinked.

"Secure the island, now!" Hiccup ordered.

"Aye, sir!" Viggo said.

"Not you, Viggo, or you Ryker. You two are under my protection still. Dad, you go. You as well Gobber. We don't know what this guy has planned, so spare no means of protecting the island. Toothless, let's go," Hiccup said as the two rushed out. Everyone else followed outside to see what was going on.

 **. . .**

There, at the edge of the island was Drago and his armada of ships. Krogan and Johann were present too.

"Hiccup, we have them cornered on the docks!" Stoick called from on top of Skullcrusher.

"He's making it too easy," Hiccup muttered. "Viggo, Ryker; stay with me. Dagur! Lead the riders into the air for an aerial cover. Gustav, use the A-Team for ground. Dad, Gobber Spitelout; fly their level and bring them to me. They give you any trouble, persuade with the dragons,"

"Aye, Chief!" everyone replied.

"May we assist?" asked Henrik.

"For now, you can help make sure the Hooligan Tribe stays back by keeping a defense line up with your shields to make sure nothing hits them," Hiccup asked.

"You heard the lad," Mogadon rallied the other leaders. It took a few minutes, but Drago and Krogan were brought right to Hiccup, and the area had fallen to dead silence. Of all things to happen; it had to be this. However, Hiccup wasn't worried because he had the regular dragon riders in the sky and the auxiliary team on ground, plus the Chieftains were working together to keep the civilians safe. Hiccup would see to keeping Viggo and Ryker safe as promised. Honestly, this could not have happened at a better time.


	22. It's Over At Last

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **It's Over At Last**

 _{Toothless's POV}_

As soon as I saw Viggo rush in panting; I knew something was wrong. Hearing that Drago had come to Berk not only infuriated me but scared me too. I didn't know how Hiccup would react to seeing the man who tortured him for an entire year and raped him for hours. However, I was pleasantly surprised to see Hiccup get angry, but remain calm while shooting off orders to people. Hiccup handled everything correctly, and I couldn't be prouder of him for overcoming everything, and now, he was taking the reigns to protect the Tribe. I knew one thing; I was not leaving Hiccup's side for anything. I didn't trust this man, and from what I could see thus far; Drago was making it too easy, which mean he had other things planned.

 **Hiccup, be careful.** I warned with a low growl.

"I will, Tooth. Don't worry; I already know he's got a backup," Hiccup confirmed. I watched as Stoick, Spitelout, and Gobber flew at Krogan and Drago's level while the dragon riders stayed in the air, and Gustav positioned the A-Team on the ground to protect the Tribe with the Chieftains. Thankfully, everyone was working together to defeat this enemy. However, everyone also knew that Hiccup had a personal vendetta against Drago, Krogan, and Johann. I smelled Johann close by, but I couldn't quite see him. I bore my teeth, snarling a bit. Finally, Johann approached with his hands together, and the same smile he tricked everyone with.

"Master Hiccup! It is so good to see you again, lad," Johann greeted.

"Oh, I bet it is," Hiccup retorted coldly.

"We've missed you at the fortress, and here I thought we were becoming such good friends," Krogan chuckled a bit.

"Were we? I'm sorry, I couldn't quite tell over the year of torture!" Hiccup glared.

"I see that your Night Fury is faithfully by your side. It must have been a tearful reunion for you two," Johann enlightened. "Finally back with the only one who-," Hiccup glared hard as he punched Johann in the face, then hooked his leg to behind Johann's, yanking it out to make the man lose his balance. Without hesitation; Hiccup brought up his right leg and kicked Johann in the chest to send him back two feet. Johann rolled to his side and coughed. Drago and Krogan stared in shock.

"For Odin's sake, just shut up already!" Hiccup pulled Inferno and lit the blade, pointing it at Johann's throat. "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work. You couldn't break me then, and you can't now,"

 **That's my Hiccup.** I encouraged. I knew they were trying to get under his skin, to bring him down. I wouldn't let anyone hurt Hiccup again; he wasn't alone with them this time.

"It was just some fun, my boy," Drago shrugged with a smirk.

"For you perhaps," Hiccup remarked. "Well, I've got one of you down with three moves, and a sword at his throat. And I can tell by your faces that you're shocked to see me pull something like that off. You don't know anything about me, and I don't know why you bothered coming here. As if you stand a chance," Hiccup motioned around to everyone waiting to attack.

"Well, I suppose when you put it like that; we have nothing to put up against your defense, Hiccup. A very bright boy, I've always believed this. And you even recruited those two; how did you manage to break them out?" Krogan asked.

"I didn't. Viggo and Ryker saved me from your fortress," Hiccup huffed.

"I told you they had a hand in it; there was no way Hiccup could move on his own after the raping," Johann rolled his eyes. Hiccup jammed the sword closer to his neck as Johann let out a yelp in fear.

"No matter. We clearly can't fight, so how about an offer?" Drago stepped forward.

"I told you once, and I will tell you again; there is nothing you could possibly offer me to make me join your side and train your dragons. I have everything I want right here," Hiccup stated.

"Are you so sure there is nothing at all you've always wanted but couldn't have because of circumstances beyond your control?" Drago enticed as Hiccup arched a brow. "I think we have something you might be willing to trade for,"

"I doubt this," Hiccup replied.

"Not willing to listen? Even if…It involves your mother?" Drago pushed.

"Don't listen to him, Hiccup! Your mother is dead," Stoick reminded when he saw Hiccup flinch in hesitation, and becoming interested.

"Taken by a dragon twenty-years-ago from your father's home while you were just a wee baby in the cradle? The same dragon who gave you that cut on your chin? Your mother who always wanted peace, for others to find another way. A woman with autumn-colored hair, and blue/green eyes? Valka Haddock? Ringing any bells?" Drago continued with a grin seeing that he had Hiccup's attention.

"How can you know all that?" Hiccup asked.

"My dear boy, I've met her," Hiccup's eyes widened after Drago revealed that. "Your mother is alive, Hiccup. And I can take you to her. All you have to do is agree to join me, and train my dragons. What do you say? I think that's a fair deal. You get your mother, and I have thoroughly prepared dragons for my army. I'll even throw in a bonus and agree to leave Berk and all your dragons here alone. Come now, you won't get a better offer," Drago said calmly.

Hiccup ended up closing his eyes and turning his head a little. I watched Hiccup actually consider this? Was his mother alive? Hiccup never got the chance to have his mom because of a dragon taking her away when he was a baby, but Hiccup knew the price to see her again.

 _{Normal POV}_

The area was quiet, wondering if Hiccup would really do it. Finally, Hiccup sighed.

"You swear she's alive and will leave Berk alone if I agree?" Hiccup asked.

"On my life," Drago put a hand over his heart.

Hiccup looked at Drago now. "Well, I suppose I know my answer then," Hiccup said calmly.

"I knew you'd ag-," Drago began.

"No," Hiccup said firmly as Drago's eyes widened.

"What?" Drago inquired.

"No. My answer is no, Drago," Hiccup stated again.

"You would give up the only chance to see your mother after losing twenty years?!" Krogan yelled.

"If my mother is alive, then I hope one day she returns. Until or if such a time comes; it's my job make and keep the peace between dragons and humans. Training your dragons to control others doesn't fit that mold, and if I agreed to your terms, and Berk would be safe…What about the other Tribes? I risked mine and Toothless's lives against Red Death to stop a war and bring peace. I don't just stand for Berk, I protect all. So yes, Drago; I'll give up the chance to see my mother if it means keeping everyone safe," Hiccup informed.

"Oh, Hiccup. I hoped it wouldn't come to this," Drago closed his eyes. Then raised his bullhook and waved it around, yelling out to the ships.

 **I don't like this.** Toothless said.

"As you won't come willingly even with such a generous offer. Now, I won't give you a choice. You will train the dragons or I will kill her," Drago said as Krogan put his sword to the neck of a female-figure who had her arms behind her back, and a bag over her head.

"Killing people won't do anything; it just assures me more that you'll kill me after I've done what you want. In case you haven't noticed; I don't respond to being tortured or threatened," Hiccup informed.

"This isn't just anyone," Krogan smirked as he pulled the bag off. "She's your mother,"

"V-Valka?" Stoick gasped out, quickly landing. Well, there went Hiccup's idea to tell them they were crazy. If his father reacted this way, that this woman really was his mother. Alive and well as Drago claimed; so he was telling the truth for once.

"Make your choice, Hiccup. Your or your mother, but one of you is training my dragons and if you don't comply; we go right back to torture until you do. I'm sure you don't want your mother suffering everything you did, do you?" Drago grinned darkly now. Hiccup froze at that. No; he couldn't let his mom endure what he did. What choice did he have? He didn't.

Hiccup dropped his sword to the ground and put his hands up. "You win. Just…Let my mother go,"

"I knew you'd see it my way, boy," Drago said. "Release the woman," he ordered. Krogan let Valka go as Hiccup quickly pulled her behind him, and Stoick held her close. "I knew you were too kind-hearted for your own good. And I know you're afraid of me, what I'll do when we reach the fortress…" he smirked.

 **Hiccup! No!** Toothless screeched.

"I'm sorry, Toothless," Hiccup frowned sadly.

 **They will kill you!** Toothless argued.

"What was I supposed to do? Let them kill my mother?" Hiccup asked. Krogan grabbed the back of Hiccup's tunic.

"Time to leave. You have a lot of work to do," Krogan remarked.

"Can you least let me say goodbye?" Hiccup mumbled.

"It's fine, Krogan," Drago nodded. Krogan released Hiccup as he dropped down to be at Toothless's level.

"It's okay, I have a plan. Just be ready on my mark, Tooth. I love you," Hiccup whispered, cupping the sides of Toothless's face.

 **I love you too.** Toothless leaned in and kissed Hiccup deeply, taking Johanna, Drago, and Krogan by surprise at the action. Hiccup kissed Toothless in return, then pulled back and stood up as Johann and Krogan moved closer to him.

"So, training dragons, huh? Shouldn't be too hard. I don't suppose you have any Night Furies?" Hiccup asked.

"Fresh out," Krogan scoffed.

"Oh, then how about a demonstration of a trained one?" Hiccup grinned. "You know they never miss, right?" Krogan and Johann stared at him. Before either could do anything, Hiccup slammed their heads together. "Do it, Tooth!" Hiccup called. Toothless fired a blast at Krogan and Johann to knock them back and down. Hiccup had ducked down to avoid being hit then he got up to see how angry Drago was.

"You…You double-crossed me!" Drago accused.

"You seriously didn't see this coming? Never release your only form of leverage before taking your prisoner. Come on! And you wanted to take over the world?" Hiccup laughed, soon others were too. Krogan and Johann were grabbed, tied, and shackled. Drago charged at Hiccup, but he was ready. Hiccup let Drago come at him, but last minute; Hiccup pulled something off his hip, then crouched down and thrust the object forward as metal poles in the shape of a sword extended, igniting on fire and piercing Drago in the left side of his chest.

"I-I don't…understand," Drago coughed. Everyone's widened, shocked at what Hiccup had done.

"All you need to understand is that as long as I'm alive, no harm befalls the people I care for or the Tribes of the Barbaric Archipelago. You tortured and raped me. You used my mother against me, and you think I'm going to let you leave here alive? Foolish mistake. Hiccup said coldly. "Just let me ask you one thing?" Drago looked up at him weakly as Hiccup pressed a button, releasing a green gas from the other end of the handle he had in his hand. "Who is really afraid of who?" Hiccup smirked as he pulled the blade free. Hiccup pressed another button, sparking the gas as there was an explosion around Drago and Hiccup. Last minute, Toothless grabbed Hiccup and closed his wings around his mate to protect him.

Everyone shielded their eyes and turned a bit, then when the smoke faded. Toothless opened his wings to let Hiccup out. **Are you alright?** Toothless asked.

"Y-Yeah, I think so," Hiccup coughed a few times as he tries to stand up, but his legs gave out, and he hit the ground unconscious.

 **Hiccup!** Toothless nudged at Hiccup a bit to wake him, but nothing.

"Easy, Toothless. I think it might just be exhaustion; he said he was sick earlier, plus all this. I'm sure he just needs a little rest," Viggo offered to the worried Night Fury. Toothless whined as Ryker and Viggo picked Hiccup up and carried him to his house. Gothi followed to make sure there were no injuries, and of course, Toothless was right beside his mate for when he woke up. Everyone was shocked at how things played out; in a matter of twenty-thirty minutes at best, Hiccup outsmarted Drago, killed him, and got Krogan and Johann locked up in the prison hold. However, one thing was for sure; it was over at last.


	23. Nothing Without You

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **Nothing Without You**

 _{Normal POV}_

The entire situation had been a little crazy, but well-handled thanks to Hiccup knowing precisely what to do. Nobody expected things to go the way they had. First, Drago informed Hiccup that his mother was alive, and would take Hiccup to her if he agreed to join Drago and train his dragons. Hiccup actually contemplated the idea, just long enough to make Drago think he had won. However, such wasn't the case. Hiccup enlightened Drago that he wouldn't turn his back on his Tribe or the other ones for his mother, even knowing she is alive and well. It seemed though, Hiccup knew the entire time Drago had something else planned. And it was beginning to circulate around the village that Hiccup always intended on saying no to Drago's offer, but drew it out on purpose, then forced Drago to reveal what was really going on. In this case; it was that Drago had Valka Haddock the entire time on his lead ship, then used her to make Hiccup agree knowing he wouldn't risk his mother's life over this matter. But once more, Hiccup seemed to be one step ahead by signaling his mate, Toothless, to fire at the right moment to get Krogan and Johann out of the way, then take on Drago. The fight was simple too. Hiccup knew his actions would cause Drago to get angry and attack, so Hiccup had a hidden weapon and used it to kill Drago quickly.

Of course, there was a lot of confusion still. Hiccup passed out moments after Drago died, and Viggo clarified that it was likely due to being sick and exhausted. Toothless, Ryker, and Viggo went to Hiccup and Toothless's hut to let Hiccup rest up while everyone else had landed and formed up to question Valka on why she's been alive for twenty years, but never came back after being taken by the dragon.

"So, you've been alive all this time?" Gunnar asked.

"Why did you not return?" inquired Bertha.

"What happened when you were taken?" questioned Dagur.

"Hang on! Now, everyone just back off. I will deal with this," Stoick announced.

"No, I will," came Hiccup's voice as everyone quickly looked over to see Hiccup standing there with Toothless, Viggo, and Ryker beside him.

"Thank the Gods, you're alright, lad," Gobber breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are you awake so soon?" Heather asked.

"It's only been about five minutes. I don't know why I passed out, and it doesn't matter if I'm up now," Hiccup informed as his eyes fell on his mother. "Where are Krogan and Johann?" he asked.

"Prison hold," Viggo enlightened. "Heavily guarded and in the new Gronckle Iron cells,"

"Good. That's one thing off the list," Hiccup nodded. "Advise the Hooligans to get back to work. The day has not stopped just because of a small matter interfering, which is now handled," he told Viggo.

"Yes, Hiccup. You heard the man! Hooligan Tribe members are to return to work immediately!" Viggo called as the Hooligan Tribe began to disperse. "What of the Chieftains and their Heirs?" he inquired.

"The meeting is over, and all matters needing to be discussed are over. I have an Heir on the way, and Drago is dead. I believe it's time they return to their islands," Hiccup said.

"Now, wait just a minute; we want to know about Valka being-," Madguts began. Hiccup faced him, clearly unamused.

"And you will be well informed once I have all the information. In the meantime; you all have responsibilities to your own Tribes on your islands. Valka Haddock is a former member of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, so this is a matter for the Chief of that Tribe. There is no need for all of you to hang around and make things more complicated. You will receive word on the situation at my leisure," Hiccup stated.

"The lad is right, this is not a matter we need to be a part of. We will all return home and await word by…Your messengers? Terror Mail?" Colden asked.

"It will be one of the two. I bid you a good day, and safe travels," Hiccup said. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut; will you see to it they have anything they need for their return trip?"

"Okay, Hiccup," Ruffnut replied as she and Tuffnut headed off, leading the Chieftains and the Heirs with their dragons to the inn to pack up.

"Anything for us, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"Help out around the village," Hiccup ordered as they nodded and flew off.

 **Would you like me present as well, Love?** Toothless inquired.

"Of course, Toothless," Hiccup nodded. "Mother, if you would come with me, please?" Valka nodded.

"Can I…Come too?" Stoick wondered. Hiccup gave another nod as Stoick breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Do you mind if I'm at the house too? I'm feeling a bit queasy and tired," Ragna questioned.

"You live there as well, Ragna. You know you don't need permission," Hiccup reminded as Ragna nodded. Soon, the five were walking to Hiccup's house.

 **. . .**

 _ **{Hiccup & Toothless's Hut}**_

Ragna went up to her room to rest while Stoick and Valka sat at the table next to one another, but Hiccup remained standing with Toothless sitting back on his hind legs next to his mate.

"Start talking, and don't leave anything out," Hiccup told her.

"I don't understand, Stoick. Why is Hiccup ordering everyone around? Didn't you say you would-," Valka began.

"I'm the Chief," Hiccup remarked as Stoick nodded to Valka.

"I named him Chief a month ago after he mated Toothless, his Night Fury. Yes, they fell in love just like others before then generations ago," Stoick explained briefly. "I'm a member of his council, and I'm sure we can…Fill you in on everything else later, but right now…I think Hiccup and I would like some answers, Val,"

"It's not a _think_ matter, Dad. I want answers, and no one leaves this room until I get them," Hiccup demanded.

Valka closed her eyes and looked down at the table. "Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible. I tried to stop many from killing dragons, and it was an unpopular opinion. But that night, a dragon broke into the house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you, but what I saw was proof of everything I believed. Dragons weren't vicious, the one with you was gentle and intelligent. I watched the dragon play with you, and you were laughing. The cradle slipped, and his claw cut your chin. You cried and the dragon faced me, I raised the sword to protect myself but when I looked in his eyes; his soul reflected my own,"

"Is that…When I came in?" Stoick asked.

Valka nodded. "Yes. You came in, attacked the dragon, and he began to blast the house. You went to get Hiccup as the dragon neared me; he was…Smiling. The dragon grabbed me and flew off, and that was the last time I ever saw Berk until today," she explained.

"Alright, so Dad searched endlessly for you and after some time believed you were dead, and you are not. So what happened?" Hiccup inquired.

"The dragon took me Northeast of here, past the boundaries of the Archipelago. It's…About a two or three days flight. I was taken to a massive dragon nest where I met the Bewilderbeast; he's the-," Valka began.

"The king of all dragons," Hiccup said.

"Yes, that's right. Have you…met one before?" Valka asked.

"No, only heard rumors. That's what Drago wanted for his dragon army, and when Viggo and Ryker destroyed the Dragon Eye, a means of locating the king, they Drago had me captured to make me train his dragons since I stopped the raids and created peace with them," Hiccup informed. "Anyway, your story. You met the Bewilderbeast,"

"I did, and seeing all the peace in this nest; I'm ashamed to admit that I didn't want to return to Berk where it would be fighting again. I couldn't possibly go back to that life seeing everything I had, I even befriended a dragon; the one that took me. I named him Cloudjumper and learned how to ride on his back. We've…spent all this time rescuing dragons and bringing them to the sanctuary; that's what I call it at least," Valka went on.

"And your involvement with Drago?" Hiccup asked.

"Drago has been trying to build an army for years, Hiccup. We've had many run-ins because I rescued the dragons he captured. Drago needed the Bewilderbeast to train it to command the others to do what he wanted, but my Bewilderbeast was the only one I'd ever met. Drago needed to find a young one, or even an egg to achieve his goal," Valka explained.

"Let me get this straight. You weren't killed, met the Bewilderbeast, befriended a dragon, and have been rescuing dragons the past twenty years? And you didn't want to come back to Berk because of all the fighting?" Hiccup questioned. Valka nodded. "So you knew peace was possible, found it, had the means to make it stop and refused?" Valka's eyes widened a little.

"No, Hiccup that's," Valka began.

"It's precisely what it is!" Hiccup yelled. "The Bewilderbeast, a dragon who can control other ones, and you chose not to come back to rescue dragons from Drago, but not your own Tribe?" Valka bit her bottom lip now. "I was fifteen-years-old when I shot Toothless down and realized that everything we knew about dragons was wrong. My invention ripped Toothless's tail fin off, and I BUILT him a new one the requires me to be on his back to work. I befriended Toothless, bonded with him, and we defeated the source of the raids; another massive dragon called Red Death who could control dragons. I made peace without the king of dragons, so don't you dare tell me it wasn't possible for you to do the same! You were taken from Dad and me, then you CHOSE to stay away from us!" Hiccup scolded.

"Hiccup, easy son," Stoick tried.

"No! I won't be easy; she's been alive all this time and didn't come back. How are you okay with this?! I'm not…okay knowing my mother virtually abandoned us for twenty years, and the only reason she's returned now is that Drago used her against me! If not for that; I bet my goddamn life that she would still be in her nest, pretending like she doesn't have a family to come home to, like we don't matter!" Hiccup raged. "I just…can't even begin to deal with this right now. Gods, I haven't felt this…betrayed since dad told me I wasn't a Viking, and I wasn't his son, then everyone abandoned me when I showed them the truth," Hiccup walked out of the house as Toothless followed quickly.

 **HICCUP! Come back!** Toothless called to him. Toothless caught up as Hiccup looked at him, seeing the tears starting to form. **Leave Viggo in charge, and let's go. You need to get away for a little while.** Hiccup nodded as he got on Toothless's back, then they located Viggo.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Viggo asked.

"I need some time away. Will you watch over things?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course, Chief. I have things here. You go," Viggo stated.

"Thanks. We'll be on Dragon's Edge," Hiccup informed.

"I won't say anything," Viggo assured. Hiccup nodded as Toothless darted into the sky, heading for Northeast for Dragon's Edge. Yes, Hiccup needed to get farther away than the usual Cove or Dragon Island to cope with this.

 **. . .**

 _ **{Dragon's Edge; 34 Hours From Berk}**_

Everything was exactly as the riders had left it when the war with the Dragons Hunters ended a while back. Hiccup and Toothless took refuge in Hiccup's old hut, thankfully, there were still somethings they could use to stay for a while. Also, Hiccup knew where to get water and food. And if Hiccup needed anything; he knew he could grab it from surrounded islands or the Northern Markers which were West of Dragon's Edge near Caldera Cay, home to the Defenders of the Wing Tribe. Within the hut, Hiccup was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, trying not to cry.

 **Hiccup, what can I do for you?** Toothless asked.

"I-I don't…Know, Tooth. Gods…I just don't know to deal with this. I'm…Overjoyed she's alive, but what she did…That hurts," Hiccup admitted through the light sobs. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup's face and lifted it enough to kiss him.

 **I know, Love. I know it pains you, but we have the truth now. We can take some time away, and you can settle with everything. There is no use trying to make a decision when you're this upset. Viggo has things under control, and you have me to help you through this as I have with everything else. It's going to be okay.** Toothless assured. Hiccup nodded, palming away his tears and hugging his mate tightly.

"Thank you, Toothless. I know I can always count on you to make me feel better," Toothless kissed Hiccup again and then crawled into the bed, wrapping Hiccup in his wings.

 **Rest now; it's been a long day, and you are still sick.** Toothless murmured.

Hiccup laid down and relaxed some, yawning he snuggled up against his mate. "I'm nothing without you," he whispered before sleep took over. Toothless smiled as he laid his head down on his front paws.

"As am I without you," Then, Toothless allowed sleep take him as well.


	24. Our Life

**Our Unbreakable Bond**

 **Pairing;** HiccupXToothless

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD affiliated!

 **Our Life**

 _{Hiccup's POV}_

 _ **=Two Weeks Later=**_

 _ **{Dragon's Edge}**_

I've had a lot of time to think about things since I got mad at my mom and left Berk with Toothless to get away. Toothless and I relaxed the first day, then started wandering around to see if anything any changed since we had departed this island. Not much was different, but it was nice to be here again after everything. Toothless and I made love a few times, that helped cheer me up. The more I thought about what happened with my mother; I realized that maybe I was wrong to give her such a hard time. I didn't have an easy time making everyone see the truth either, and I almost died to make it happen. Also, I had planned to run away to avoid the final exam. I guess I shouldn't have scolded my mom for getting taken, then refusing to come back with that understanding she didn't want to live a life where it was always fighting, and nobody would listen to her. No one had heard me either. In the face it of, I guess I really am just like her, but with Dad's temper and stubbornness. Yep, the perfect combination of my parents I turned out to be.

 **Hiccup?** Toothless asked.

"Yeah, Tooth?" I replied.

 **You alright, Love?** Toothless questioned as we were sitting together on the bed.

"Yeah, just thinking," I smiled a little. "I feel like we should go back; I am Chief, and it's been two weeks," I added.

 **We can return whenever you are ready, Hiccup. You know that your father will insist you mom stays.** Toothless reminded.

"I know, and it's okay with me. I wouldn't want her to leave; I lost twenty years with my mother as well. Hell, I don't even know her in the truth of it. I was just a baby, Dad had years with her before I did, so at least he always had some memories to remember her," I sighed.

 **Well, there is the situation of the nest she was staying in to resolve too, Hiccup. We can't leave those dragons, and I'm sure the one your mother befriended would like to see her again.** Toothless informed.

"I was just thinking about that myself. I suppose we can bring them to Berk, can't we?" I looked at my mate.

 **I don't see why not. We have the room, not sure for the Bewilderbeast, though.** Toothless stated.

"I guess I have to speak to mom about that. Yeah, let's head back. As peaceful and relaxing as it is to have time off; I do have a job to do," Hiccup stood.

 **I think we can afford one more night out here, and return tomorrow.** Toothless said softly as he nipped at my ear and I shivered at the feeling. Damn, I hated how quickly my mate could turn me on. I blushed at Toothless as he chuckled, and kissed me passionately. Within seconds, we were laying on the bed, making out.

"I-I should…let Viggo know we're coming back…tomorrow…" I said between kisses.

 **We'll surprise them.** Toothless enlightened. **Come on. You know we won't get a lot of chances to do this once we return…** Toothless tempted. And he was completely right.

"Alright, watch out," I said as Toothless backed up and I stripped off my clothes for him. As soon as I was nude, my mate kissed me again.

 **. . .**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **{Berk}**_

 _ **=A Day Later=**_

Hiccup and Toothless made love for an hour that night, and the next morning as agreed; the two left Dragon's Edge to return to Berk. It was going on dinner time by the time they reached their destination, and Hiccup knew the first thing that he needed to do was speak with his mother. As the timing would have it; everyone was making their way to the Great Hall.

 **Ready for this?** Toothless asked.

"I am, Tooth," Hiccup replied. "Let everyone get inside before we land," he added. Toothless nodded as they stayed higher up in the darkness until everyone was inside. "Alright, let's go," Toothless landed seconds later as he and Hiccup made their way to the Great Hall doors. Hiccup took a deep breath as he pushed the massive doors open and walked in with Toothless right next to him.

"The Chief is home!" someone shouted. And now it would be a big deal. Viggo approached, offering his hand to Hiccup.

"Welcome home, Hiccup," Viggo said.

"Thank you, my friend. I trust everything has been well here?" Hiccup asked.

"No trouble whatsoever," Viggo nodded.

"Excellent, and you're relieved of your Acting Chief duties. I believe I can take over from here," Hiccup told him. Viggo smiled then went to sit with his brother and the council members. Hiccup's eyes scanned the room as he located his mother sitting next Stoick and some others. Hiccup moved behind her as she tensed a bit, not looking at him.

"Mother," Hiccup said as Valka stood up and faced me, keeping her head down. "I've had a lot of time to think about the things you told me. And I've come to a decision regarding it all," he said.

"I…Understand, Hiccup. Go on, tell me; I can take whatever it is you say," Valka tried to remain composed, though, Hiccup could see how nervous she was.

"Hiccup," Stoick started while rising to his feet to defend mom. "Please, just-," Hiccup closed his eyes and put a hand up to stop him. Hiccup motioned his hand to the side as Stoick slowly stepped away.

"All I have to say to you, Mother," Hiccup began as Valka inhaled sharply waiting for it. "Is that I'm sorry," Valka's eyes widened, and she stared at him. "I shouldn't have yelled at you two weeks ago for your decisions to stay away Berk to protect the dragons,"

"B-But Hiccup, I abandoned you and your father, the whole Tribe. How can you not be upset with me?" Valka asked.

"Because I almost did the same thing when I was fifteen. After meeting Toothless, and befriending him; I knew I couldn't kill dragons. Toothless and I were going to run away, find a way to show people the truth and bring peace. However, something changed, and I ended up in that ring against a Monstrous Nightmare; praying to Odin that I could make everyone see that we didn't have to kill these creatures and that they weren't what we thought they were. When it failed, and I would have been killed; Toothless risked himself to come save me. Dad told me I wasn't a Viking, wasn't his son, and everyone in this room except for Viggo and Ryker…Abandoned me. But…All of that led me to where I am right now. Everything from the moment I bonded with Toothless happened the way it did, and now I'm happier than I ever thought possible. What I'm saying is that I believe everything happens for a reason. You didn't want to kill dragons, so you didn't come back in fear that no one would listen to you. You were right, nobody had heard me either. We both did what we did to protect others. You saved dragons from Drago, and I've spent the last…almost six years trying to keep the peace,"

"Oh, Hiccup. It was torture being away from you and your father. I wanted to return so many times, but fear held me back. I believed that you would be like your dad. All this time, you took after me, and where was I?" Valka cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing over the scar on Hiccup's chin. "Can we start over? Will you give me another chance?"

Hiccup smiled, nodding. Valka instantly hugged him tightly, and Hiccup returned it. The moment was touching, and memorable. Hiccup pulled back. "I'm happy you're here, Mom,"

"And here I'll stay," Valka assured. "You've grown into the man I always hoped you'd be, Hiccup, and come so far from when you were born,"

"Heh, well, it didn't come easy. There are times I still don't know I am; like I'm still searching," Hiccup admitted.

"You know, I think I might be able to help you find that answer. Your father filled me in on your life after I was taken. You didn't have an easy time, did you?" Valka ran her fingers through his auburn hair. Hiccup shook his head. "That's how it's always been. For you, at least. You came early into this world; so frail and fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it, and so did many others. Your father never doubted," she revealed with a smile as Hiccup glanced at his father. "He always said you'd become the strongest of them all, and he was right. You have the heart of a Chief and the soul of a Dragon. I genuinely believe that only you can bring our words together; that is who you are, son,"

"Aye, just as your mother and I picked the title you became Chief with. Hiccup the Peacemaker. We chose that when you were born. I believed you'd be the strongest, and your mother knew you'd be someone who makes peace. What your mom is saying, Hiccup; is that you are exactly where you should be and have become who you are meant to be," Stoick smiled with his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

 **As I've always told you, Love.** Toothless smiled. Hiccup knelt down and kissed Toothless on the lips.

"I love you," Hiccup said.

 **I love you too.** Toothless replied.

"And don't worry Mom; we're gonna go to your nest and bring your dragons to Dragon Island, the Bewilderbeast too. He'll love it, and it's a quick flight," Hiccup informed Valka.

"Oh, thank you, Hiccup. I've been worried about them," Valka sighed in relief. "And now I can introduce you to Cloudjumper, though, you two have known one another for a long time," she chuckled.

"I can't wait," Hiccup nodded. He stood and clapped his hands together with a smile. "Let's eat everyone!" he called. Everyone cheered and supper began. Hiccup sat with his parents, eating with them and Gobber. Toothless was right next to Hiccup, enjoying his fish. Hiccup looked around, seeing everything. Yeah, nothing beat this, and in seven months; he would get to be a father too. Honestly, after that happened; Hiccup could say that his life was entirely complete.

 **. . .**

 _ **=Seven Months Later=**_

 _ **{Berk}**_

Nothing had been better since Hiccup welcomed his mother into his life. A week after all that, Hiccup took a team plus his mom to round up the dragons from the nest. What Hiccup found hilarious was that Valka's nest was just past Dragon's Edge. How convenient had that been? Everyone was doing great. Dagur got engaged and married to Mala, Queen for the Defenders of the Wing. Now, Dagur was her king, and Heather has taken over as Chieftess of Berserker Island with Fishlegs beside her as those two were also married now. Spitelout took Fishleg's position in Hiccup's council. Also, Ruffnut had fallen in love with Eret, Heir to the Waterlands. The best part, Eret had a little brother, so if anything happened between Ruffnut and Eret; he was free to leave and come live on Berk as Ruffnut's husband. Astrid, Tuffnut, and Snotlout remained single, but Hiccup was sure they would eventually settle down. Snotlout kind of had a thing for Ragna but wasn't sure if he should step in on that given the circumstances she was the mother of Hiccup's child.

The Bewilderbeast and all the dragons from Valka's nest were safe and sound on Dragon Island. Everything was perfect. Ragna was due to give birth any day now, so that had Hiccup on edge on top of all the stresses he had as Chief of Berk. Yes, the job got harder as he'd been Chief for eight months now. Krogan and Johann were locked up on Outcast Island under Alvin's watchful eyes. At the moment, Hiccup was helping with a situation on the docks in selecting a permanent new trader for Berk, and there were a few to file through in choosing. Viggo and Toothless were with him to try and help. Suddenly, Skullcrusher landed as Hiccup looked at his father.

"Hiccup! Ragna is in labor! Your mother is with her now; we heard her scream as we flew over. I've already sent for Gothi, Gobber is getting her," Stoick informed. Hiccup's eyes widened as he quickly got on Toothless's back.

"Viggo-," Hiccup started.

"Don't worry; I got it! Just go, Hiccup," Viggo waved his hand. Hiccup nodded as Toothless darted for the house at top speed, which was fast enough to create the whistling effect. Landing, Hiccup was stopped by Gothi from going in.

"No men allowed for the birth, Hiccup; that's a law," Gobber informed as Gothi went in.

"I'm sure your mother and Gothi can handle it," Stoick assured. Hiccup was nervous, but he nodded to them.

 **It's alright, Love. Deep breaths.** Toothless licked Hiccup's cheek.

"I'm trying, Tooth," Hiccup stated, beginning to pace back and forth while listening to the screams of pain from Ragna.

 **. . .**

 **=Hours Later=**

There was a cry from the house as Hiccup quickly stopped moving and looked at the door. Crying was good. Suddenly, there was a second cry minutes after as Hiccup's eyes widened and he looked at Toothless.

"Two?" Hiccup asked.

 **I…Didn't know.** Toothless replied. The wailing stopped as Hiccup stood anxiously in front of the door for the news. Finally, after another ten minutes, the door opened with Gothi smiling and a nod, then walking off. Valka came out next, wiping her hands.

"Congratulations, son. You have not one, but two healthy newborns in there. One boy, and one girl. Ragna did beautifully," Valka kissed his forehead. Hiccup rushed in to see the babies in Ragna's arms. Toothless had come in right behind Hiccup to view the children as well.

"Hello, Hiccup. I'd like for you to meet your son," she lifted her left arm a bit. "And your daughter," Ragna motioned to the right side. Hiccup couldn't believe! Ragna had twins, and it couldn't be more perfect that he ended up with a girl and a boy!

 **Now, you have to think of names for both.** Toothless chuckled a little. Hiccup nodded, still in shock but he was overjoyed.

"Would you like to hold them?" Ragna asked. Hiccup managed a nod, sitting down as Ragna passed him the daughter first, and then the son afterward. Hiccup just looked down at the newborns in his arms, completely taken aback by the fact he just became a father to two children. And yes, he would have a fun time selecting their names, but honestly, Hiccup very much looked forward to it.

 **. . .**

 _ **=Three Weeks Later=**_

 _ **{Berk}**_

As per tradition; all island leader had been informed about the birth of Hiccup's Heir to the throne of Berk, and now they had all come out to meet the little ones and learn the name as that hadn't been released yet. Even Dagur and Mala came out for the reveal of the Hooligan Tribe Heir to the public. Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, waiting for Hiccup to arrive with Ragna and Toothless. Finally, the doors opened as Toothless walked in first; his rings raised to block the view of Hiccup holding the baby. Hiccup reached the central area as Ragni went to sit down with a smile. Toothless lowered his wings as everyone was shocked to see two babies there. Yes, Hiccup decided to have a little fun with everyone and not tell them there where were two Heirs.

"Hairy Hooligan Tribe, and guests. I'd like to thank you all for coming out to meet the new Berk Heir. However, if it's not obvious; there are two! Yes, Ragna gave birth to twins. Berk has two Heirs. One girl and one boy. And here they are now. I give you the firstborn, my daughter, Dagmar Haddock. And her little brother by three minutes, my son, Ingmar Haddock," Hiccup announced. The room erupted into cheering and applause as everyone came up to greet the twins. It took almost an hour to get through everyone seeing them, and leaving gifts for the new Heirs. After that, it was all celebrating the news.

 **. . .**

Hours later, Ragna fed Dagmar and Ingmar, then Hiccup put them to bed once they were changed and sleeping. Within Hiccup and Toothless's room, the two were cuddling up on the bed after a quick session of them making love and very quietly at that. Hiccup and Toothless were both beginning to drift to sleep, happy and content with the same thought running thought.

"I love our life,"

 **I love our life.**

Seconds after they had said it at the same time, the two smiled and shared a kiss. Yes, they loved their life, and now, they could live the rest of their days together while heading towards the future. Nothing would ever tear them apart because their bond was unbreakable.

 **~Author's Note;** __ _Well, everyone, this is the end of Our Unbreakable Bond. Hope everyone enjoyed the story, and I'll have more of A Purpose Found coming out soon! Until next time -Nightstar Fury_.


End file.
